To Love and Cherish
by DarcyFan1
Summary: Sequel to To Save and Protect, To Love and Cherish tells the story of Lord Paisley and Georgiana's love as a parallel to that of Darcy and Lizzy. As our favourite couple experience the challenges of married life, the new couple have to experience friendship, adventure, and personal growth before they get to have their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear friends,**

**As promised, this is chapter one of the sequel to To Save and Protect. I know it is not particularly long, but it will take off soon. I am so excited to start another ride with all of you. Read and review.**

**Love,**

**P.**

Chapter 1

Lord Paisley, the honorable marquis of Dartfort, master of Paisley Court, scion of Paisley clan, son to Lady Eleanor Paisley and brother to Ladies Clare and Henrietta Paisley, entered the breakfast room of his ancestral home, wearing his usual confident and satirical smile.

"Good morning, mother," he said as he bent to bestow a kiss upon Lady Eleanor's face. "Good morning Claire, Henrietta. I trust you ladies slept well?"

"Julian!" Lady Eleanor exclaimed with no little surprise. "I must say I am surprised to find you up at such an early hour."

"Are you, mother?" Lord Paisley asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You are never up at this hour when I visit you in London," Lady Eleanor observed.

"True," Lord Paisley agreed and sat on his usual chair across from his mother. "But then, we are not in London. Are we? Correct me if I am wrong, but do people not keep to early hours in the country?"

Lady Eleanor rolled her eyes at her son and smiled.

"Am I to believe that you are keeping to country hours, my dear?" She asked. "Forgive my skepticism, Julian, but somehow I imagine another reason for your early rising this morning."

"You are clever and insightful as always, mother," Lord Paisley bowed his head. "I confess, I do have another reason for leaving my rooms early this morning."

"And what might that reason be, brother?" Lady Claire asked, raising a delicate brow.

"I am leaving for Derbyshire this morning," Lord Paisley replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "And since it is a long journey, I plan to take advantage of the daylight as much as possible."

"Derbyshire?" Lady Henrietta asked, suddenly interested in her brother's plans. "But, brother, you cannot be serious."

"Can I not?" Lord Paisley asked lazily. "No doubt you will tell me why."

"Because Mr. Brooks is due to arrive today," Lady Henrietta explained anxiously.

"Oh, well then, in that case, I am only happy that I have decided to rise early," Lord Paisley said with a mischievous smile. "With any luck, I should be on the road to Derbyshire long before he arrives at Paisley Court."

Lady Claire hid her smile behind her handkerchief, but her shining eyes were evidence enough that she was utterly enjoying her brother's cruel joke at Lady Henrietta's expense. Mr. James Brooks was a distant cousin to the Paisleys, whose character and intellect left much to be desired. He was not a malicious man. In fact, as Lord Paisley had told his mother one day, Mr. Brooks was a funny character, one his lordship would not mind having around for occasional entertainment, had it not been for the annoying fact that he was Lord Paisley's sole heir in the event his lordship passed before having any children of his own. It was not merely the fact that Mr. Brooks stood to inherit all the Paisley fortune that irked Lord Paisley and his mother. Rather, it was the openness with which the young man spoke of his lordship's demise that left a bitter taste in their mouths.

Despite Mr. Brooks' numerous efforts to become better acquainted with the family, he was ignored as much as propriety permitted. Lady Claire found Mr. Brook's conversation too ridiculous to tolerate and Lady Eleanor would not exchange more than mere words of civility with the man who was to take her son's place. It was only the youngest member of the Paisley family, Lady Henrietta Paisley, who found the young man fascinating, and enjoyed his company with pleasure.

Having just turned nineteen, Lady Henrietta had had one successful season in London the previous year. She had received numerous offers, all of which she was obliged to refuse since her brother had forbidden her to accept any offers during her first season. Lord Paisley was of the opinion that his sisters needed to experience at least one season before they made any decisions regarding their marriage. Lady Claire, who was older than Lady Henrietta by two years, was of a calmer disposition and more rational mind. She had enjoyed three seasons already and despite receiving many offers of marriage, had refused to enter into a marriage where her heart was not engaged. Her brother had supported her decision and had not pressed her into making decisions that, he was sure, would end in regret. Lady Henrietta, unlike her sister, was quite ready to fall in love with the first gentleman that offered for her. To Lord Paisley's great relief, she seemed to fall out of love quite as easily and quickly as well, and none of the young gentlemen had been able to leave a lasting impression on her young heart.

Unfortunately, and much to his lordship's disappointment, Lady Henrietta seemed to be quite impressed with Mr. James Brooks at the moment. And what made matters more distressing was that the young man knew about it as well. As a result, seeing this as his only chance to grow closer to the family, Mr. Brooks used every opportunity to invite himself to any of the houses where the Paisley family resided under the pretense of calling on Lady Henrietta. He had called numerous times at Lord Paisley's London townhouse. And now he was calling at his country estate, where he knew all the family members to have gathered for the last few weeks.

"You cannot possibly leave when you know Mr. Brooks will be arriving today," Lady Henrietta argued.

"You are mistaken, my dear," Lord Paisley replied as he leisurely partook of his plate of fruits. "I can certainly leave, _especially_ now that I know Mr. Brooks will be arriving."

"But that is so ill-mannered, brother," Lady Henrietta reprimanded.

"Ill-mannered it may be," Lord Paisley said with a wicked smile. "But it is equally necessary. I assure you, sister."

"I wish you would show more interest in Mr. Brooks," Lady Henrietta said begrudgingly.

"I wish I could show more interest too, my dear," Lord Paisley said with a pleasant smile. "But, alas, Mr. Brooks makes it impossible for me to stay interested in him. I'm afraid, no matter how hard I try, I lose all interest as soon as he opens his mouth to speak."

"That is so incredibly disagreeable, Julian,"

"Yes, but it does not make it less true," He said gravely. "I'm afraid, my dear sister, Mr. Brooks is a dead bore."

"I do no care what you say," Lady Henrietta said petulantly. "He is a wonderful man."

"You and I must have very different notions of what wonderful means, my dear," Lord Paisley said, still maintaining his smile. "What you call wonderful, I characterize as ridiculous."

"I'm afraid you fail to see Mr. Brooks in the same light as I do," Henrietta concluded.

"I'd rather not see Mr. Brooks in any light at all," Lord Paisley returned good humoredly.

Lady Claire giggled softly, receiving a glare from her younger sister.

"I do not know why you have to leave quite so early," Lady Henrietta argued again.

"Oh dear!" Lord Paisley said. "Now _you_ are becoming a dead bore."

"Why are you going to Derbyshire of all places?" Lady Henrietta asked.

"I am visiting my friend, Mr. Darcy," Lord Paisley replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy have invited me to stay at Pemberley."

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy?" Lady Eleanor asked, glad for the change of subject. "It seems like ages since I have seen your friend, Mr. Darcy. And I have yet to meet his wife. They have been married for quite some time. Have they not?"

"They have been married nearly two years now," Lord Paisley nodded.

"I did not meet Mrs. Darcy in Town during last season," Lady Eleanor remarked.

"Mrs. Darcy was with child last season," Lord Paisley explained.

"Oh, yes, of course," Lady Eleanor nodded. "I remember you telling me of your friend's joy in becoming a father."

"Yes," Lord Paisley chuckled. "I have never seen a prouder father than Darcy. In fact, I have rarely seen a man more in love with his family than Darcy. He is so blissfully happy in Derbyshire, we seldom see him in London."

"I wish you could be more like your friend," Lady Henrietta said begrudgingly. "I wish you would care for your family as he does."

"Well, perhaps when my family behaves in a rational manner," Lord Paisley returned. "I shall be obliged to care for them as well."

"You must be happy to see your friend, brother," Lady Claire intervened. "I know I always enjoy spending time with those I love."

"I always look forward to spending time with Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled at his sister's tact in changing the subject. "And I confess, I look forward to seeing Mrs. Darcy again as well."

Lady Henrietta's eyes were immediately focused on her brother.

"Why?" She asked.

"She is a magnificent creature," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "She is witty and beautiful, and has an impressive sense of humor."

"And you enjoy her company?" Lady Eleanor asked with interest.

"Immensely," Lord Paisley replied. "There are very few men who would not enjoy her company."

"And how does your friend feel about your opinion of his wife?" Lady Henrietta asked with unmasked disapproval. "Is Mr. Darcy reconciled with how other men feel about his wife?"

Lord Paisley's eyes met his sister's sharply and understanding the meaning behind her words, he sneered.

"My dear sister," Lord Paisley said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "What fanciful mind you have! Did you imagine me in love with my best friend's wife?"

"You were profuse in your praising of her," Lady Henrietta said defensively.

"She is a lady worthy of great praise," Lord Paisley said. "And I have great admiration for her. But you must think so little of me to imagine that I would allow any feeling other than respect and friendship for Mrs. Darcy."

"I am no longer a child," Lady Henrietta said. "I know that it is common practice among gentlemen to have relations with married women. They choose to keep it discreet, but I must say that I find the practice most inappropriate and distasteful."

"Yes," Lord Paisley said with a curt nod. "Almost as distasteful and inappropriate as discussing such matters in polite company."

Henrietta had the grace to blush under her brother's intense and unforgiving stare.

"Forgive me," she apologized with a barely audible voice.

"Mrs. Darcy is a Lady of superior understanding," Lord Paisley said after a long, uncomfortable pause. "Her mind and her heart belong to her husband, who is, I might add, a most worthy gentleman. I was fortunate to witness their courtship and to attend their wedding. They are both dear friends and I look forward to spending time with them."

"I look forward to meeting Mrs. Darcy when she comes to London," Lady Eleanor said to her son. "Do you believe they will come to London this year?"

"I believe so," Lord Paisley nodded. "I believe Miss Darcy is to have her first season in London this year."

"Miss Darcy?" Lady Claire asked with interest. "I did not know Mr. Darcy had a sister, Julian. You never made mention of her before."

"Miss Darcy is quite younger than her brother," Lord Paisley explained. "I believe she must be nineteen now."

"She is my age!" Lady Henrietta remarked, having completely forgotten her argument with her brother. "Does Miss Darcy look like her brother?"

"Not at all," Lord Paisley replied. "Miss Darcy is quite different in her looks from her brother."

"That is a pity," Lady Eleanor observed. "Mr. Darcy is a very handsome man."

"Miss Darcy is a very handsome woman too," Lord Paisley said too quickly for his own comfort.

"Is she?" Lady Eleanor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Her mother was a beautiful woman. In fact, Lady Anne was one of the most beautiful debutants during her season. She was pursued by so many gentlemen. But no one would do but Mr. Darcy. She was hopelessly in love with him."

"Were you and Lady Anne close, mother?" Lady Claire asked.

"We were acquainted," Lady Eleanor replied. "But I was closer in age to Lady Catherine than to Lady Anne. Lady Anne was two years our senior. She married Mr. Darcy in her first season and moved to Pemberley. Their son was born a year later."

"Do you consider Miss Darcy a beauty, brother?" Lady Henrietta asked, bringing Lady Eleanor's full attention back on her son.

"I have not seen Miss Darcy since her bother's wedding," Lord Paisley shrugged, noting his mother's attention. "From what I remember, she is a charming young lady."

"Oh, come brother," Lady Claire declared. "That is hardly a description."

"That is all the description you will have from me, my dear" Lord Paisley said as he moved to stand from his chair.

"Mr. Brooks, my lord," his butler, Mr. Green announced.

Lord Paisley sent Lady Henrietta's gasp of excitement a warning glare and reluctantly leaned back and readied himself for the entrance of the annoying young man.

"Good morning Ladies," Mr. Brooks bowed as soon as he entered the breakfast room. "Good morning, Julian."

Lady Eleanor's eyes grew wide upon hearing the young man's informal address of her son. Lord Paisley smiled knowingly at his mother and nodded toward Mr. Brooks.

"Good morning, my dear Mr. Brooks," his Lordship said with good humor. "To what do we owe the distinct honor of receiving you so … er … early in the morning?"

"Oh, I had promised Lady Henrietta that I would call," Mr. Brooks said with a wide smile, unaffected by his lordship's not so subtle criticism. "And I am never one to keep the lovely ladies waiting. So I decided to come as early as propriety would allow. Seeing as we are related, I was sure you would not mind an early call."

"How fortunate that you arrived early," Lord Paisley said ironically. "A few minutes later, and I would have missed seeing you, as I was just about to bid my family farewell."

"Farewell?" Mr. Brooks asked, his smile instantly disappearing. "You are not leaving?"

"Oh, but I am," Lord Paisley replied with mock gravity. "Alas, I have prior engagements that would not allow me to stay."

"But I rode all the way from London to see you," Mr. Brooks said, unable to hide his disappointment.

"To see me, my dear Mr. Brooks?" Lord Paisley asked with a smile. "Forgive my lamentable memory, can I possibly have imagined it or did you not say, a mere minute ago, that you have come here with the intention of calling on Lady Henrietta."

"Oh, well, …, as for that …, " Mr. Books mumbled with no little discomfort. "Of course, it was my main purpose to call on the ladies. But … well, you see, sir…"

"Yes," Lord Paisley nodded with a knowing smirk. "I am afraid I do see, young man."

Lady Eleanor stood from her chair, prompting all the other occupants to stand as well.

"I must speak to my housekeeper, Mr. Brooks," Lady Eleanor said. "I am sure you will excuse me. Claire, Henrietta, oblige me with your company for a few minutes as well."

Both gentlemen bowed to the ladies and watched them exit the breakfast room.

"How providential that we have a few minutes to talk," Mr. Brooks observed.

"There is nothing providential about it," Lord Paisley returned, no longer smiling. "My mother has superior understanding. She was quick to understand what my sisters are yet too young to understand, that your visit this morning is to ask me for something."

Mr. Brooks looked affronted and opened his mouth to disagree with his lordship's words.

"Do not waste my time, Mr. Brooks," Lord Paisley said as he raised his hand to silence the younger man. "What do you want?"

"Well," Mr. Brooks said, no longer confident. "If you must know, Julian, I have come to offer you an opportunity to double your money."

Lord Paisley sat back on his chair and covered his face with both his hands.

"Dear Lord! This is going to be worse than I had assumed," Lord Paisley said gravely. "What have I ever done to be burdened with you and your ridiculous notions."

"What ever do you mean, Julian?" Mr. Brooks asked confusedly.

"What in the world would make you think I have any need to double my money, young man?"

"Well, who would not want such an amazing opportunity?" Mr. Brooks asked. "There is absolutely no risk, you see. All you have to do is to lend me three thousand pounds. Within six months, I will return you double the money you lent me."

"Oh?" Lord Paisley asked, raising an eyebrow. "And may I dare ask what you plan to do with the money you borrow from me?"

"I will invest it, of course," Mr. Brooks shrugged and smiled.

"Invest in what exactly?" Lord Paisley insisted.

"Unfortunately, I cannot divulge that to you," Mr. Brooks said apologetically. "I am sure you understand."

"I do," Lord Paisley nodded, smiling at the young man. "Unfortunately, I cannot lend you the money. I am sure _you_ understand too."

"But, Julian!" Mr. Brooks exclaimed but was interrupted by his lordship who stood from his chair and walked straight to where Mr. Brooks stood, towering over him.

"Now, you listen to me very carefully, young man," he said in a dangerously low voice. "I am not in the habit of lending my money to anyone, especially not one who will certainly gamble it all away within a week. If you imagined me ignorant of your state of affairs, your so called friends, and your gambling debts, I advise you to think again."

"But, Julian!" Mr. Brooks argued. "I am your heir. Surely, you understand that your money will be mine one day. Why can I not have access to it now that I need it most."

"You presume too much, sir," Lord Paisley smirked.

"Everyone knows that you will remain a bachelor, Julian," Mr. Brooks said.

"Is that so?" Lord Paisley asked with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Well, then, let me make it abundantly clear. I fully intend to marry this year. And I will make sure to marry a healthy young lady who will bear me an heir."

"But, Julian!" Mr. Brooks said desperately.

"You will kindly refrain from addressing me so informally, Mr. Brooks," Lord Paisley said venomously. "You will only address me as Lord Paisley or sir."

"Lord Paisley, please," Mr. Brooks cried.

"One last thing," Lord Paisley said as he walked toward the door. "You will steer clear of Lady Henrietta. If you have any designs on her and her inheritance, let me assure you that I have full power over her inheritance until she turns twenty-one, which will give me enough time to do with it as I wish, should she marry anyone I do not approve of. I trust I make myself clear, Mr. Brooks?"

"Yes, my lord," Mr. Brooks said dejectedly.

"I wish you a good day, Mr. Brooks," his lordship said and exited the breakfast room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, what can I possibly say to all your lovely follows, favourites, and reviews? You have welcomed me and my story with open arms and warm hearts. So, what can I possibly do to thank you for your loveliness? Post a new chapter, that's what :P**

**So here you are. Chapter 2 takes us to Derbyshire, but not quite Pemberley yet. I think you will like it.**

**Do not forget to review :P**

Chapter 2

Stockwood Park, while by no means as grand and as historic as Pemberley, was an impressive looking house situated amidst a beautiful and well-cared-for park. It was inhabited by the Stockwood family for nearly two centuries before it was put up for sale by the last heir who desperately needed the funds to pay off his enormous debt. Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bingley had taken possession of Stockwood Park a few months after their blessed union. The joy of being situated far from Hertfordshire was only amplified by their close proximity to Pemberley, home of Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. The house itself owed its charm not to the tall trees that surrounded it, nor to the flower gardens that decorated it from every angle. Rather, it was the peace, happiness, and love that emanated from its inhabitants that rendered the place a haven for those fortunate enough to be invited within. However, as Mr. Darcy noted with great dismay as soon as he entered its front hall, Stockwood Park was far from peaceful that day.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Wesley, Mr. Bingley's butler said as he took the gentleman's coat, hat and gloves. "If you would follow me, sir, the family is gathered in the drawing room."

"How is Mrs. Bingley?" Mr. Darcy asked as he followed the butler down the hall and toward the drawing room.

"Still the same, I am afraid," Mr. Wesley reported. "She is being examined by Doctor Whitely."

"Is Mrs. Darcy with her sister?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Wesley said, managing a small smile. "May I say, sir, how grateful we are for Mrs. Darcy presence? Her quickness of thought and common sense has been a balm to sooth everyone's anxieties. Mr. Bingley has been beside himself with worry and with the guests still here, well, I am sure you can imagine."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy said as he reached the drawing room. "I am afraid I can."

Mr. Darcy could very well imagine what the situation was like at Stockwood Park. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley had made the fatal mistake of inviting their family, the Bennets, the Hursts and Miss Bingley to spend a few weeks at Stockwood Park before Mrs. Bingley began her lying in period. Despite Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's cautions, the Bingleys had decided that it was better for the family to visit before their child was born rather than after. However, as Lizzy had predicted and had repeatedly warned her sister, having their family stay with them resulted in much added stress for Jane. Unlike Lizzy, who had been blessed with an easy pregnancy and an even easier child birth, Jane had endured months of sickness and poor health, and having to endure Mrs. Bennet's constant complaints as well as Miss Bingley's and Mrs. Hurst's unkind remarks about her family, had simply become too much for her to bear. Mrs. Bingley was not due to give birth for yet another month and the Bennets were scheduled to leave in less than a week.

Mr. Darcy entered the drawing room to find it in a state of disarray. Mrs. Bennet was lying on the sofa whimpering and waving her arms in an effort to keep Mary away. Mary, steadfast to her purpose, was waving smelling salts close to her mother's nose, completely oblivious to her mother's futile attempts to make her stop. Mrs. Hurst was sitting on the opposite sofa, fanning herself and watching Mrs. Bennet with great fascination, as if she had never seen the older woman before. Mr. Bingley was pacing nervously, his crooked tie and his disheveled hair indicative of his genuine concern for his wife.

"Mr. Darcy!" Miss Bingley exclaimed, nearly choking on her yawn upon seeing the gentleman. "How relieved I am to see you, sir. My brother and Mrs. Bennet are making such fuss about Jane. Perhaps you can help me persuade them to be rational."

It had taken Miss Bingley months to persuade her brother to forgive her for her embarrassing behavior upon learning about the engagement of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. She had been allowed to attend her brother's wedding after she had, quite reluctantly, written a letter of apology to Jane. As expected, Jane had forgiven her future sister immediately, wishing them to become better acquainted. Even then, it had taken months for Mr. Bingley to allow his sister in gatherings where Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were present. Mr. Bingley was reluctant to allow his sister anywhere near his friend, both out of respect for Darcy, and out of pure affection for Lizzy. Mr. Bingley loved his new sister dearly and did not want Miss Bingley's presence to cause Lizzy any distress. However, having seen the great affection that existed between Mr. Darcy and his wife, Mr. Bingley concluded long ago that there was nothing his sister could possibly do to harm their relationship. Having a soft and forgiving heart, Mr. Bingley had finally allowed his sister back in the company of the Darcys. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had respected Mr. Bingley's decision, and had put up with Miss Bingley when they were in company at Stockwood Park. However, they had refused to invite Miss Bingley to Pemberley, which was a great injury to Miss Bingley's sensibilities.

"Charles," Mr. Darcy addressed his friend, effectively ignoring Miss Bingley's remarks.

Mr. Bingley came to a halt upon hearing his name spoken. He turned toward Mr. Darcy, seemingly just having noticed his presence.

"Darcy!" he said, his eyes expressing his desperation and concern.

Mr. Darcy knew that feeling very well. He had experienced it nearly a year ago when his own beloved wife was about to deliver their child. He still remembered the feeling of anxiety, of fear, of utter helplessness. His Elizabeth had been healthy, and strong and in full command the entire time. She had smiled at him, urging him to be strong and to wait patiently. He had obeyed her wishes and had not made a fuss, at least not outwardly. He had stayed quiet and had not intimidated the staff by showing evidence of his inner turmoil. But the truth was that, inwardly, he had died a thousand deaths while his beautiful strong wife had bravely endured the pain and had finally given birth to their son. To say that Fitzwilliam Darcy had become a different man since the birth of his son would not do the gentleman's transformation justice. Fatherhood had given Fitzwilliam a sense of fulfillment he had never experienced before. The responsibility of caring for a life so precious, so fragile, would have dismayed or frightened a lesser man. But Fitzwilliam Darcy thrived on responsibility. He welcomed the challenge willingly and excitedly. In a matter of hours, Fitzwilliam Darcy had become more mature, more complete, more contented than he had ever felt. Simply put, Fitzwilliam had become a better version of his own excellent father.

"How is Jane?" Mr. Darcy asked, determined to offer his support to his friend.

"Oh, Darcy!" Mr. Bingley said, incapable of responding to Mr. Darcy's simple question.

"What happened, Charles?" Mr. Darcy asked again, commanding Mr. Bingley's attention and focus.

"She fell, Darcy," Mr. Bingley said, in a tone so unlike his usual jovial self. "My poor beautiful angel fell down the stairs."

"My poor baby!" Mrs. Bennet cried out in her loud screeching voice. "My poor beautiful darling. She is going to die."

"She will not die," Mr. Bingley yelled venomously. "How can you say that?"

Mr. Darcy placed a calming hand on Mr. Bingley's arm and shook his head to stop him from engaging his mother in-law in a futile and pointless argument.

"Come, Mrs. Bennet," Miss Bingley sneered. "I believe you are being too dramatic."

"Too dramatic?" Mrs. Bennet bristled. "My Jane is in her deathbed and you think I am being too dramatic?"

"It is not as bad as you make it seem," Miss Bingley said, rolling her eyes and smiling at Mr. Darcy. "She simply missed a step or two. It is common for a pregnant woman to feel faint."

"How do you know it was only a step or two?" Mrs. Bennet asked defensively, as she sat up. "Were you there? Perhaps you pushed her down the stairs yourself."

"I beg your pardon?" Miss Bingley said indignantly. "How dare you insinuate that I would …"

"How dare you belittle what my Jane is going through?" Mrs. Bennet interrupted.

"Well I have never been so …"

"Enough!" Mr. Darcy bellowed, effectively silencing the entire room. "Miss Mary, please conduct your mother to her room and keep her company until you are told otherwise."

Not desirous to ire her intimidating brother in-law, Mary stood quickly and helped her mother to the door.

"I need to know how my child fares," Mrs. Bennet argued weakly.

"I will have word of her progress sent to your room," Mr. Darcy said in a slightly softer tone.

Reluctantly, Mrs. Bennet allowed her daughter to guide her out of the room.

"Thank goodness for your presence," Miss Bingley addressed Mr. Darcy as soon as Mrs. Bennet and Mary were out of hearing range. "That woman has been trying our patience since this morning."

"_That woman_ is my mother in-law, Miss Bingley" Mr. Darcy said furiously. "I would ask you to show her the respect that is due to her."

"Honestly, Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley said with a smile. "She has been crying all morning."

"She is concerned for Mrs. Bingley," Mr. Darcy snapped. "Which is something I would expect you and your sister to feel as well. Can you not understand why she is so worried? You should show her compassion, not contempt."

Fortunately, before Miss Bingley could manage a retort to Mr. Darcy's reprimand, Dr. Whitely entered the drawing room, accompanied by Elizabeth. Miss Bingley did not miss the way Mr. Darcy's face softened upon seeing his wife. He quickly walked to her, his eyes searching hers, wordlessly offering her comfort and support. Elizabeth smiled a weak smile and placed her hand around her husband's arm, leaning on him for much needed support. Mr. Darcy's hand covered his wife's hand on his arm protectively as they both turned their attention to the doctor. Miss Bingley rolled her eyes in anger and frustration.

_"How can they still behave in this way nearly two years after being married!"_ she wondered begrudgingly. _"Do they not become tired of this constant pretense?"_

What Miss Bingley failed to understand was that what she took as the couple's pretense was in fact their most natural state.

"Doctor Whitely," Mr. Bingley nearly ran to the doctor. "How is my wife? And the baby? Are they hurt?"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Bingley," Dr. Whitely said with a kind smile. "Mrs. Bingley is awake. She has not sustained any injuries due to the fall, other than minor bruises and scrapes."

"Oh, thank the Lord!" Mr. Bingley said as he ran his hand through his hair, making it even more disheveled than before.

"However," Dr. Whitely said, raising a hand to gain Mr. Bingley's attention. "Your wife is bleeding, which is not a good sign in this state of pregnancy."

"What…what does it mean?" Mr. Bingley asked, not quite sure he wanted to know the answer.

"As I said," Dr. Whitely explained. "Your wife has not sustained any injuries. I believe the child is alright. I simply think that the stress of the fall is causing your wife to have an early delivery."

"Oh, dear!" Mr. Bingley exclaimed. "But it is too early. Our baby is not due for another month."

"I am afraid," The doctor shrugged. "It does not seem that the baby is willing to wait that long."

Elizabeth's hand trembled, causing Mr. Darcy to look down at her with concern. He pressed her hand, desperately trying to reassure her.

"How long, Doctor?" Elizabeth asked with a weak voice. "How long do you think my sister has before she gives birth?"

"Not long," Dr. Whitely replied. "Indeed, I have every expectation of congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Bingley on the arrival of their child tonight."

Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst gasped in surprise. Elizabeth looked up at her husband, unsure of how she should feel. Mr. Darcy smiled at her and addressed the doctor.

"You will stay with Mrs. Bingley, Doctor?" he asked in a tone that was more of an command than a request.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy," Dr. Whitely nodded with a smile, knowing full well that he could not refuse the gentleman. "Although, Mrs. Bingley has a midwife to help her with the delivery, I too, shall stay and see this through."

"Thank you, Doctor," Mr. Darcy nodded.

Mr. Bingley was yet to speak after hearing Dr. Whitely's news. He seemed to be stuck in an uncomfortable position between pure excitement for becoming a father and great concern for his wife's health.

"Perhaps you would like to go and see your wife, Mr. Bingley?" Dr. Whitely asked with no little amusement.

"Yes," Mr. Bingley said, still hazed by the news. "Yes, I believe I shall."

And without a backward glance, he nearly ran out of the drawing room.

"You must take some refreshment before you return to Mrs. Bingley, Dr. Whitely," Elizabeth said, suddenly remembering her manners. "Please, do be seated. I will ring the bell for some tea."

Dr. Whitely smiled and took a seat near Mrs. Hurst, who was obliged to engage him in polite conversation. The tea tray was brought in mere minutes following Elizabeth's orders were issued. Mrs. Hurst took charge of serving the Doctor. Mr. Darcy took his wife's hand and wordlessly guided her out of the drawing room. Once they were free of Miss Bingley's prying eyes, Mr. Darcy pulled his wife in his embrace.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth breathed his name as she rested her head on his chest. "I am so grateful you came."

"Of course I came, my love," Mr. Darcy said as he gently ran his hand down her back. "I rode here as soon as I received your message."

"I know you must have been very busy surveying the land with your steward," Elizabeth said as she raised her face to look at him. "I did not mean to call you away from your responsibilities. But I was so frightened for Jane, and Charles was beside himself. The whole house was in uproar when I arrived."

"Shhh," Mr. Darcy kissed his wife's lips gently and smiled. "I am here now, dearest. You did the right thing to send for me. You must know that no matter how busy I may be, there is nothing more important than my family. Now tell me exactly what happened."

"I had just returned from my morning walk when I received Charles' note," Elizabeth explained. "To be honest, I could not decipher it at first."

"I can well imagine," Mr. Darcy chuckled. "I have been on the receiving end of Charles' letters too many times to know that even in the best of times, his letters do not make sense."

Elizabeth giggled softly.

"I rushed to Stockwood Park to find the place in a state of disarray. Jane had been taken to her rooms and Doctor Whitely was sent for. But beyond that, it was a frightening scene. My mother was in hysterics, and Charles was inconsolable. Mr. Hursts was complaining of the noise and my father was nowhere to be found."

"My poor darling!" Mr. Darcy said and cupped Elizabeth's face. "You must have been so overwhelmed."

"I love Charles dearly," Elizabeth admitted. "But he is simply incapable of controlling the chaos in his house."

"Fret not, my dear," Mr. Darcy said with a crooked smile. "I have taken care of the chaos."

"I knew you would, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said as she rewarded her husband with a kiss. "I am worried for my father though. I have not seen him since I have arrived."

"I will go and check on your father," Mr. Darcy promised.

"And my mother?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

"She is resting in her room," Mr. Darcy assured. "Mary is keeping her company."

"I do not think I can return to Pemberley tonight, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said apologetically.

"I would not expect you to, my dear" Mr. Darcy returned. "I know you want to stay with Jane until she delivers her baby."

"I cannot be easy until I know both Jane and her baby are alright," Elizabeth said. "It is too early, Fitzwilliam. Jane was not supposed to give birth for another month. Surely, this cannot be good for the baby."

"I am sure that both Jane and the baby will be fine," Mr. Darcy assured. "If need be, I will send to London for our family surgeon. Try not to worry."

"I have to go to Jane," Elizabeth said as she kissed her husband again. "Thank you for coming to my rescue as always."

"It is an honor and a privilege, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Darcy said and bestowed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, releasing her reluctantly.

Elizabeth stared at her husband lovingly, smiled her beautiful smile and finally turned and walked toward the staircase. Mr. Darcy stared after his wife, his eyes never leaving her retreating back until she disappeared around the corner. Taking a deep breath, Mr. Darcy walked in the opposite direction toward the only place he knew he could find his illusive father-in law: the library.

LDLDLDLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

"Mr. Bennet?" Mr. Darcy called when he entered the library, closing the doors firmly behind him. "Are you in here, sir?"

"Darcy?" Came his father in-law's voice from behind a tall chair.

"Dr. Whitely has been to see Jane," Mr. Darcy reported as he approached Mr. Bennet. "He believes she and the baby are both fine. However, he believes that Jane will have an early delivery, possibly tonight."

Mr. Bennet released a long breath and smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here, Darcy?" He suddenly asked his son in-law.

Mr. Darcy took a seat across from him.

"I have come to lend my support to the Bingleys," He explained.

"But I understood from Charles that you had business with your steward," Mr. Bennet said confusedly. "Business that would keep you quite busy for the whole day. Mr. Hurst was disappointed that you could not join them to shoot this morning."

"I did have business with my steward," Mr. Darcy confirmed. "In fact, I was with my steward, surveying the land, when Elizabeth's urgent message arrived."

"Oh, yes, of course," Mr. Bennet nodded with understanding and then smiled a mischievous smile. "So, you have come to lend your support to your wife."

Mr. Darcy smiled too.

"Do you disapprove, sir?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, indeed," Mr. Bennet chuckled and waved his hand. "Of you, Darcy, I do not dare disapprove."

"I am glad to have gained your approval, sir," he said with a hint of irony.

"You have more than just my approval, young man," Mr. Bennet said, suddenly serious. "You have my deepest gratitude and my utmost respect."

Mr. Darcy moved uncomfortably.

"Please, sir, I do not …"

"Let me say my piece while I can, young man," Mr. Bennet interrupted. "Lord knows I am seldom in the mood to give credit to those who deserve it."

Mr. Darcy stared at him for a long moment and slowly nodded his assent.

"You know Lizzy has always been my favorite," Mr. Bennet began. "And I know you understand why she is my favorite. If there is one man in the world who knows her true worth better than I do, it is you. I was worried, quite terrified in fact, that Lizzy would not find true happiness in marriage. I gave you my blessing because it was her greatest wish to become your wife. And I would not dare stand in Lizzy's way when she has her heart set on something or someone."

Mr. Bennet chuckled softly. Mr. Darcy waited patiently for the older man to collect his thoughts and continue.

"When you took my Lizzy away," he finally continued. "It took me a long time to reconcile with the fact that she belonged with you. That her heart belonged to you. That her life was with you. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I resented you for that. I was not sure you deserved her."

Mr. Darcy took in a deep breath and looked away uncomfortably.

"You had wealth and consequence to be sure," Mr. Bennet continued, once again demanding Mr. Darcy's attention. "But I wondered if you could keep Lizzy's heart and mind engaged for long."

Mr. Darcy looked at his father in-law directly, willing him to finish his speech.

"You have truly impressed me, Darcy," Mr. Bennet said, his voice much softer than before. "Your character has impressed me. Your steadfast care of my daughter, your love for her, your protectiveness of Lizzy's mind and spirit. Everything about you has impressed me. You have done for Lizzy what I always dreamed for her and more. You have given her the security and confidence to be what she was destined to be: a confident woman, a loving mother, a good wife."

"An incredible wife," Mr. Darcy corrected. "You give me too much credit, Mr. Bennet. I am not responsible for the amazing woman Elizabeth is. It is true that she has found happiness with me, and for that I will always be grateful. But Elizabeth's superior sense and understanding is entirely hers and hers alone."

"Now, you are not giving yourself _enough_ credit, my son," Mr. Bennet said with a warmness that was rarely seen in him. "It is true that Elizabeth is special, but I firmly believe that had she been with a different sort of man, she would not have felt as complete as she feels now."

"A different sort of man?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A lesser man would not have been able to handle Lizzy's independent nature," Mr. Bennet explained. "I have seen the way you stand back and allow her to make her own decisions. You watch her from a safe distance and protect her if need be, but you always allow her the time and space she needs to think and grow. A less confident man would be intimidated by her."

"I love Elizabeth because I know her very well," Mr. Darcy said. "I have no illusions about who she is. I am fortunate to be loved by her and to be a part of her life. Anything I do for her comfort is my privilege as her husband."

"You have done more for Elizabeth's family than I have as the head of that family," Mr. Bennet said embarrassedly.

"Elizabeth's family is my family as well," Mr. Darcy said firmly. "Perhaps my financial situation allows me to do more for my family than you were able to. But that does not lessen what you have done for them either."

"I thank you for saying that," Mr. Bennet smiled. "Even though I do not agree with you."

"Shall we join the others in the drawing room, sir?" Mr. Darcy asked, subtly changing the subject of the conversation.

"You go on ahead," Mr. Bennet waved his hand. "You have already spoken more than you are usually accustomed to. I am sure Charles is in no shape to keep me entertained and I find that I prefer the company of these books to that of Mr. Hurst."

"I cannot say that I blame you, sir," Mr. Darcy chuckled. "If you will excuse me, I have to see to a few matters."

Mr. Bennet nodded and smiled as Mr. Darcy exited the library leaving him in peace.

LDLDLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

"Charles, stop pacing," Mr. Darcy said for the hundredth time that evening.

It was long after dinner. Mr. Bingley's sisters had long since retired for the evening. Mrs. Bennet was still keeping to her room. Mr. Bennet had returned to the library immediately after dinner and Mr. Hurst had fallen asleep on a sofa. Mr. Darcy had convinced Mr. Bingley to wait with him in the study, where Mr. Darcy knew was far enough from Mrs. Bingley's room, making it impossible for Charles to hear his wife's cries of pain. The midwife had arrived in the afternoon and had confirmed Dr. Whitely's suspicions. Mrs. Bingley was thence readied for childbirth and it was now a few hours since she was going through the pain of delivering her child. Elizabeth, of course, was by her sister's side the entire room. Mr. Darcy, despite pretending nonchalance, was quite worried for Jane and her child. He knew enough to understand that the longer the delivery process took, the more dangerous it was for both the baby and the mother. Still, he schooled his features to appear calm for his friend's sake.

"What do you expect me to do, Darcy?" Mr. Bingley asked as he gulped down another glass of brandy. "My angel is in pain up there and there is nothing I can do about it."

"You can try to stay alert, Bingley," Mr. Darcy suggested, pointing toward his friend's empty glass. "I understand how you feel, believe me, I do. But you can hardly be able to help Jane if you are in your cups."

Mr. Bingley looked at Mr. Darcy and then at his glass.

"You are absolutely right, Darcy," Mr. Bingley nodded. "What am I thinking drinking myself to oblivion while my Jane is suffering. I am a fool."

"You are not a fool," Mr. Darcy said with a smile. "You are simply nervous. It is very natural for you to feel helpless and anxious."

"Did you feel this way when Lizzy was about to give birth?" Mr. Bingley asked.

"I did," Mr. Darcy nodded, not willing to share more detail.

"And you were all alone that day," Mr. Bingley reflected. "It was so wrong of you and Lizzy not to send for us. Jane could have lent her sister the support she needed and I could have tried to distract you. But you kept us all ignorant of what was happening."

"I am sorry if you felt excluded, Charles," Mr. Darcy said apologetically. "But you see, Elizabeth and I are a lot more private than you are. We both preferred to keep it a quiet affair. But we certainly appreciated yours and Jane's help and support in the weeks that followed."

"It was our pleasure, Darcy," Mr. Bingley smiled. "Although, you and Lizzy were more than capable. It seemed as if you were very ready for your new role as parents. You certainly were made to be a father, Darcy. I wish I could be more like you."

"What do you mean, Charles?" Mr. Darcy asked, surprised by his friend's words.

"I do not know how to be a father, Darcy," Mr. Bingley replied. "What if I turn out to be a bad father? What if I disappoint my child and Jane? I cannot help feeling that I cannot possibly be enough for them."

"What nonsense is this, Charles?" Mr. Darcy asked with concern. "I believe you have consumed too much of your brandy tonight."

"I am serious, Darcy," Mr. Bingley looked away from his friend. "I am not like you. I am not as confident as you are. You always know what you want and when you want something, you always get it. Look at your life. Your tenants respect you, your wife loves you and your son is going to grow up just like you: strong and confident."

"Charles," Mr. Darcy shook his head, partly amused, partly concerned. "I thank you for your compliments and for pointing out how fortunate I am. But are you truly oblivious to how blessed you are? Have you failed to see how much Jane adores you? How much she relies on you? And how much she needs you to be strong for her?"

"Jane is an angel," Mr. Bingley said almost to himself.

"No, Bingley," Mr. Darcy said, clearly irritated by his friend. "She is not an angel. She is flesh and bone. Jane is a beautiful young woman who has trusted you with everything she has, and now, she is about to trust you with her most precious possession: her child."

"I know Darcy," Mr. Bingley said weakly. "That is precisely what terrifies me."

Mr. Darcy stared at his friend for a moment, trying to understand his fear and his apprehension. He finally stood from his chair and walked up to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are a good man, Charles," Mr. Darcy assured. "You have a kind heart and you have never failed those whom you love. Trust in yourself and trust in the love you share with Jane."

"Do you truly believe that, Darcy?" Mr. Bingley asked, still not completely convinced.

"I do, my friend," Mr. Darcy said confidently.

"And will I have your support, should I need it?" Mr. Bingley asked, suddenly appearing years younger.

"You know that you will always have my support, Charles," Mr. Darcy said honestly.

LDLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

It was past midnight when a maid rushed to Mr. Bingley's study, giving him the good news of the birth of his child. Mr. Bingley rushed upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. Mr. Darcy smiled amusedly and followed his friend at a leisurely pace. When he finally reached Jane's room, although the doors were left open, Mr. Darcy stood outside, not wanting to impose on their privacy.

"Darcy," Mr. Bingley yelled joyfully from inside the room, having just noticed his friend. "Do not just stand there, man. Come inside and meet my daughter."

Mr. Darcy smiled and entered the room. The midwife and Dr. Whitely had already gone downstairs to partake of some food. The room was dimly lit to make it more comfortable for the newborn. Jane lay on the bed, covered by soft blankets. She looked exhausted, but Mr. Darcy could clearly see the joy in her eyes. Mr. Bingley was sitting on the bed, holding his precious bundle firmly in his arms.

Mr. Darcy walked to where Mr. Bingley sat and looked at the little girl in his arms.

"Is she not the most beautiful girl you have ever beheld, Darcy?" Mr. Bingley asked, his own eyes never leaving his daughter's face.

"She certainly is, Charles," Mr. Darcy smiled at his friend's love-struck face.

Mr. Darcy then turned his attention toward Jane as he bent down, kissing her softly on her cheek.

"Congratulations, my dear," he whispered.

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam," Jane whispered back, blushing at the tenderness in his tone.

Other than Elizabeth and Georgiana, Jane was the only woman who called Mr. Darcy by his Christian name. It had taken Jane months to overcome her shyness and the fact that she was in awe of her brother in-law, to be able to call him Fitzwilliam. In fact, it was only after the birth of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's son, and as she embraced her brother to wish her joy that she had finally called him by his Christian name.

Mr. Darcy smiled at Jane and Mr. Bingley one last time before he turned his face to the other side of the room, only to behold his wife, standing in a dark corner, watching him intently and wearing a most contented smile. Mr. Darcy walked toward his wife and took her hand in his.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth," He said as he kissed her hand. "How does it feel to be an aunt?"

"I feel Pleased and relieved," Elizabeth smiled. "It was a difficult day for Jane, and I am so proud of her."

"I am proud of you," Mr. Darcy whispered. "You have been so strong for your sister. But now it is time for you to rest, my dear."

Elizabeth took one last look at her sister and Mr. Bingley, both of whom were staring at their daughter lovingly. She nodded at her husband and took his arm as they left the room quietly as to not disturb the Bingleys.

"I thought you had returned to Pemberley," Elizabeth said once they were in the hallway walking toward their rooms.

"I wonder where you got such nonsensical ideas?" Mr. Darcy asked with amusement. "Did you really think I would leave you here and return to our home without you?"

"Well, I …, " Elizabeth began but was abruptly interrupted as her husband turned toward her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Did you think I could sleep in our bed without you?" he asked hoarsely.

"Could you not?" Elizabeth asked mischievously, running her fingers through her husband's hair.

"Never," Mr. Darcy replied and kissed her passionately, his hands caressing her curves possessively.

"Have you been given a room, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked when she finally regained command of her lips.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy said as his lips moved down her neck. "Although, I do not know why. I have no intention of sleeping in it."

"No?" Elizabeth asked, her breath becoming labored.

"No," Mr. Darcy confirmed, as he continued to kiss her soft skin.

"Is your valet here to tend to you?" Elizabeth asked, feeling the heat rise in her body.

"No," Mr. Darcy said, looking up at her, his eyes shining dangerously. "And neither is your maid to tend to you."

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth gasped as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. "How can we manage?"

"We will have to make do, my love," Mr. Darcy said as he bent and lifted Elizabeth in his arms.

"Mr. Darcy, what are you doing?" Elizabeth giggled, her eyes indicating that she already knew full well what her husband was doing.

"I am taking you to bed, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Darcy said as he walked toward Elizabeth's room. "Where I can tend to your every need."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and whispered seductively in his ear. Mr. Darcy's throaty laugh was clear indication that he was quite pleased with his wife's words. Mr. Darcy entered Elizabeth's room and closed the door firmly behind him. Neither Mr. Darcy nor his wife noticed that their very intimate, very private moment was witnessed by Miss Bingley who had been awakened by the noises earlier and having discovered the couple in the hallway, had hid in a dark corner, watching them with feelings that could only be characterized as jealousy and contempt.

**Our new hero and heroine will meet in Chapter 3, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone**

**I apologize for my late update. Life has been CRAZY!**

**I want to answer a couple of questions:**

**1. Some of you wanted to know Lord Paisley's age. He is 27 years old. If you remember from TSAP, Julian is three years younger than Darcy.**

**2. You asked for Darcy's and Lizzy's son's name. Be patient. You will meet the little man in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I rather liked the humour in it. Read, enjoy, and drop me a line and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers,**

**P.**

Chapter 3

Elizabeth felt her husband's absence immediately. Despite his efforts to leave quietly as to not disturb her sleep, Elizabeth always knew the precise moment Mr. Darcy left their bed. She opened her eyes and quietly watched her husband as he washed his face. He was dressed in his breeches only, and Elizabeth could not help admire his bare muscular back as he bent over the washbasin, and his strong arms as he picked up a towel and dried his face. Even after nearly two years of marriage, her husband could still make her feel breathless with a simple touch. She was still affected by his good looks and his impressive physique. She smiled with pleasure as she remembered the passion they had shared the previous night.

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth called with a sleepy voice.

Mr. Darcy turned and smiled at her. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed, kissing her lips softly.

"Good morning, my sweet," Mr. Darcy's hand combed through Elizabeth's unruly hair. "I am sorry I woke you. I tried to leave quietly."

"It was not the noise that woke me," Elizabeth admitted shyly. "It was your absence."

Mr. Darcy's smile grew deeper. He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his kisses with equal ardor.

"You are not making it easy for me to leave, my love," he said, running his fingers down her sides, making her giggle softly.

"Where are you going so early in the morning, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have to return to Pemberley," Mr. Darcy replied. "I need to finish my business with Mr. Ludlow before our guests arrive."

"Are you sure your early departure has nothing to do with avoiding a certain someone?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes dancing with humor.

Mr. Darcy laughed and shook his head. At once distracted by his dimples, Elizabeth seriously considered persuading her husband to return to bed.

"You know me far too well, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said. "I confess, I was hoping to leave Stockwood Part before the others leave their rooms."

"Poor Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth pouted. "Are you still uncomfortable with receiving that lady's attentions?"

"I am uncomfortable receiving any lady's attentions, except for my wife's," Mr. Darcy said and kissed her again.

"Do not leave me yet, Fitzwilliam," She said in a seductive tone that left her husband in no doubt of her intentions. "Stay a little longer, so I can give you the attention you deserve, my darling."

Mr. Darcy knew better to refuse his wife's most excellent, most appealing invitation.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Although she would be loathed to accept it, Miss Bingley had many failings that had hindered her chances of marrying well. Conveniently forgetting her father's source of income, Miss Bingley had an inflated sense of self-worth and considered herself quite a catch. However, despite her impressive inheritance, she had failed to secure a husband of a well-established family who was not in desperate need for funds. For many years, having deluded herself into believing that she had a chance of becoming Mrs. Darcy, she had flatly refused any other offers of marriage she received, and thereby, had lost the few good chances that had come her way. Almost from the early days of her acquaintance with her brother's handsome, rich friend, Mr. Darcy, Miss Bingley had imagined herself in love with the gentleman and despite his not-so-subtle avoidance of the young lady, Miss Bingley was convinced that he returned her affections as well. Consequently, upon hearing the news of the gentleman's engagement to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, all of Miss Bingley's hopes and dreams were ruined, causing her more indignation and fury than heartache. Her anger was of course geared toward Elizabeth, who had, Miss Bingley was convinced, trapped the gentleman into matrimony. Even after two years, Miss Bingley, despite pretending to the contrary, had not reconciled herself with the fact that not only Mr. Darcy was a married man, but that he was in fact a happily married man and a proud father. Miss Bingley had done all she could, including writing a letter of apology to her new sister, Jane, in order to be permitted into the Darcy's company again. Although she was not invited to Pemberley since Mr. Darcy's wedding, Miss Bingley was hopeful that the close proximity of Stockwood Park to Pemberley would provide her with the opportunity to observe the couple and to find a way into their lives. She was not a simpleton. She knew that her chances of happiness with the gentleman were now nonexistent. But she could not be easy until she revenged herself.

She had left her room quickly and quietly and had gone downstairs with the hope of finding Mr. Darcy alone. She knew that the gentleman was an early riser and that Elizabeth would probably be visiting with her sister and her niece. This was her only opportunity of spending time with Mr. Darcy before he left Stockwood Park. Miss Bingley entered the breakfast room and was immediately disappointed upon finding it completely empty.

"Good morning, Miss," a footman bowed as he entered the breakfast room, carrying a tray of fresh fruit.

"Where is everybody?" Miss Bingley asked impatiently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hurst have not left their rooms yet," the footman explained. "The master and the mistress are in the mistress' sitting room. I believe the mistress' family are visiting with them as well."

"Where is Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley asked. "Has he had his breakfast yet?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy broke their fast in Mrs. Darcy's room this morning," the footman replied. "Mr. Darcy sent for his horse to be readied not long ago."

Miss Bingley dismissed the footman with a wave of her hand and stood by the window. She was disappointed to be sure. She had left her room so early with the single object of seeing him. Knowing that not only he had gone to his wife's room last night, but that he had stayed there all night long, added to her injuries. It was at that precise moment that she saw a stable hand bring Mr. Darcy's horse to the front of the house. She watched in anticipation for the gentleman himself, and a few seconds later, she saw him walking toward his horse while holding his wife's hand in his. Elizabeth was wearing a shawl over her simple dress and her hair was gathered in a bun.

"_How can he be attracted to this woman?"_ Miss Bingley wondered begrudgingly. _"She does not dress in a fashion befitting her name and station. She does not deserve to be the mistress of Pemberley."_

Miss Bingley's mood took a turn for worse as she watched Mr. Darcy turn toward his wife, wrap her shawl tighter around her body and kiss her softly before he mounted his tall stallion and rode away from the manor. Elizabeth stood there for a while and watched her husband ride away, before she turned in the opposite direction and entered the house.

Miss Bingley closed her eyes to calm her nerves. She needed to stay focused and not allow herself to become distracted or disappointed by such scenes.

_"There will come a day when they will not be so blissfully happy,"_ she decided. "_This season will be Georgiana's first, and Mr. Darcy will realize his mistake in choosing Elizabeth, when her mere presence hinders Georgiana's chances of marrying well. All I need to do is to make Elizabeth's shortcomings evident for all to see."_

There was a dangerous gleam in Miss Bingley's eyes as a thought crossed her mind.

_"Perhaps Elizabeth's old favorite should make an appearance this season,"_ Miss Bingley thought, a vicious smile forming on her face. _"I am certain Mr. Wickham would make an interesting addition to our party in London."_

Miss Bingley sat at the table and for the first time in a very long time, thoroughly enjoyed her breakfast.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

To say that Lord Paisley's valet enjoyed a different relationship with his master than most valets did with the gentlemen they served, would be a just statement. Lord Paisley's valet, Mr. Wilkinson, entered his lordship's services when the gentleman turned eighteen. Having had the privilege to accompany him on most, if not all, of his travels, he had come to know an understand the young gentleman quite well. Mr. Wilkinson, who was known for his most exquisite taste in fashion and his unsurpassed artistry in dressing his master, also proved himself to be worthy of his master's trust and confidence. His quickness of thought and his genuine care for Lord Paisley's wellbeing helped save the gentleman from many scrapes during his younger years, and soon, the two men formed an alliance based on mutual trust and respect.

They had been travelling for nearly two days, and were now on the lane leading to Pemberley when Lord Paisley broke the silence.

"Do you know, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley addressed his valet. "I do not think I particularly like this knot."

Mr. Wilkinson's eyes grew in utter disbelief. He was quite proud of the new style of cravat he had created for his lordship.

"What did you call it again?" Lord Paisley asked as his fingers played with the tie, loosening the high knot.

"It is my own creation, sir," Mr. Wilkinson replied indignantly. "It is a variation of the Oriental. And I will have his lordship know that this knot is in high demand."

"Is it?" Lord Paisley asked with great interest.

"Indeed it is, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson replied. "I have been approached by at least three gentlemen's valets, asking me, in fact trying to bribe me, to show them how to tie this knot."

"Indeed?" Lord Paisley asked, his eyes dancing with amusement. "I do hope you did not divulge your secrets, Wilkinson."

"Of course not, sir," Mr. Wilkinson glared at his lordship. "I hope I have more self-respect than to ever do such an undignified thing. After all, my knots are my most precious possessions."

"Come now, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley waved his hand lazily. "You cannot mean that. Surely, your secret recipe for shining my boots is far more precious than this blasted knot."

"You are ruining it, sir," Mr. Wilkinson complained as his lordship wiggled with the tie again.

"It is simply too high, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said.

"You advised me that you wanted to look presentable upon your arrival at Pemberley, sir," Mr. Wilkinson reminded his lordship.

"Yes, but I am suffocating in this concoction of your, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley complained. "This knot is so high, I can hardly breathe. I am sure I will be dead by the time we arrive at Pemberley, and let me tell you, my man, there is nothing presentable about a dead man."

"It is not any higher than the knot you usually wear sir," Mr. Wilkinson rolled his eyes at his master's fussiness. "Perhaps it is not the knot that has you so agitated."

"Oh?" Lord Paisley's eyes were immediately on his valet. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You have been in high dudgeon since we left Paisley Court, sir," Mr. Wilkinson observed.

"What are you saying, man?" Lord Paisley asked impatiently.

"Nothing in particular, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson shrugged. "Only that it seems Mr. Brooks' visit has upset you."

"Of course his visit has upset me," Lord Paisley said, throwing his hands up in the air. "That man's mere existence upsets me. He is a nuisance."

"I understand your sentiments, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said with a smile. "But you have always dismissed him without being affected by him. What was different about it this time?"

Lord Paisley stared out the window for a few minutes, contemplating on his valet's question.

"He is so certain of inheriting my estate," Lord paisley said, still gazing out the window.

"Why should that bother you sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked. "You are still a young man and have many years to live. He will not take your place for so many years yet."

"He is unworthy of taking my place, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley argued. "He will spend his entire inheritance in a matter of months and sell off the estate and the other houses to pay off his gaming debts. He will make a mockery of the Paisley name."

Mr. Wilkinson nodded with understanding.

"Unfortunately, sir, there is nothing you can do about it."

"Of course there is," Lord Paisley said defiantly. "I can marry and produce an heir of my own."

Mr. Wilkinson stared at his master with wide eyes.

"Marry?" he asked, pronouncing the word as if it was sacrilege. "You do not mean that?"

"Why ever not?" Lord Paisley asked, amused by his valet's shocked reaction.

"Well, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said in a softer tone. "You abhor the idea of marriage. You have always wanted to stay a bachelor. You do not truly want to marry."

Mr. Wilkinson's argument was indeed correct. Despite Lord Paisley's confident claim to Mr. Brooks regarding his intention to enter the state of matrimony, he had in fact no overwhelming desire to end his bachelordom. Being a gentleman of considerable wealth and consequence, Lord Paisley was indeed much sought after amongst the ton, and there were many a matchmaking mamas who would consider it a great conquest to catch such an impressive young man for their daughters. However, the gentleman's rather persistent avoidance of young ladies of marriageable age had not gone unnoticed. While he certainly enjoyed beautiful women's company, and was indeed quite proficient in the art of flirting, he had a remarkable gift for becoming bored with these young ladies quite quickly. In fact, as he himself had expressed, rather articulately, to a friend, he was blessed with the ability to enjoy all young ladies, while never becoming attached to any one in particular. Lord Paisley was thus written down as a perpetual bachelor, whose smiles and compliments must be enjoyed, but whose intentions must never, and under any circumstances be taken seriously.

However, those who knew the gentlemen more intimately and for many years, knew the real reason behind his unveiled dislike of matrimony. Years ago, when his lordship was a much younger, much less experienced man, he had fallen hopelessly and madly in love with a very beautiful young lady. Unfortunately, the young lady, although returned his lordship's affections at first, in the end jilted him for a much richer, much more influential man. Understandably, his lordship had felt both the heartache and the indignation of her sudden rejection and had endured months of emotional turmoil. In the end, he had emerged from the experience a most cynical, sardonic man, and had sworn to remain a bachelor for the rest of his life, never allowing himself to be the subject of the whims of a young lady.

"You are correct," Lord Paisley nodded. "I do not truly desire to marry. But I also cannot allow that simpleton to take over everything my family has treasured for centuries."

"I understand your predicament, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said. "But what will you do?"

"I will do the only thing I can, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "I have to choose the less of the two evils. As much as I detest the idea of marriage, I find that I cannot abide the possibility of that man taking over my estate when I am dead."

"I do not envy your position, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson said with feeling. "You will be miserable either way."

"I did not know you were ever married, Wilkinson!" Lord Paisley stated, once again amused.

"Oh, I have never been married, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson corrected. "But I know enough to know that marriage is a most uncomfortable situation, which should be avoided by all men of sense."

Lord Paisley chuckled at his valet's words.

"Are you calling me a fool, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley asked.

"You would have to have lost your senses indeed, to fall in love with a woman at your age."

"I will have you know, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley stated indignantly. "That I am not eight and twenty yet. Surely, I am not too old for marriage."

"You are certainly too old for love," Mr. Wilkinson declared.

"Who said anything about falling in love?" Lord Paisley shrugged.

"You can hardly marry a woman you do not desire, sir," Mr. Wilkinson warned. "That would make your situation impossible to tolerate."

"I have no intention of marrying a woman I do not desire," Lord Paisley stated. "If I am to marry, I will choose wisely. I will marry a woman of good sense. She will certainly be beautiful. A woman from an impressive lineage and an equally impressive dowry."

"That is a very general description, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson shook his head. "What you just described can be found amongst many young ladies of the ton."

"I disagree, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said with a smirk. "You can hardly find a young lady of good sense amongst the ton."

"Is that very important to you, sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked. "If she has all the other attributes, would it matter or not if she is sensible?"

"My dear man," Lord Paisley said disappointedly. "If I wanted to spend my precious years with a simpleton, I could simply invite Mr. Brooks to stay at Paisley Court."

"Heaven forbid, sir," Mr. Wilkinson paled at the possibility.

"Be not alarmed, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley laughed at his valet's reaction. "I am confident that I can find a suitable wife."

"Of course you will, sir," Mr. Wilkinson assured with renewed energy. "After all, you are a marquis, and a rich one at that."

"Not to mention my good looks and impressive physique," Lord Paisley said sarcastically. "Honestly, Wilkinson, you are too inconsiderate of my sensibilities."

"There is no need for sarcasm, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson said, rolling his eyes at his master's jest. "I know how intelligent you are. But the marriage market is rarely interested in men of sense, as you are well aware. I am afraid it will be your lineage and your wealth, and not your wit, that will impress the young ladies and their mamas."

"I do not cherish the idea of my worth being measured by my wealth and lineage," Lord Paisley said distastefully.

"And yet," Mr. Wilkinson said with a smirk. "Is that not precisely how gentlemen measure the worth of young ladies when choosing a wife?"

Lord Paisley chuckled at his valet's astute observation.

"You know, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said with an appreciative smile. "You have always been a philosopher, but you have been quite revolutionary recently. Perhaps you ought to join the parliament."

"Thank you, sir" Mr. Wilkinson replied with a smirk. "But like yourself, I would rather spend my days with sensible people than amongst simpletons."

"Well said, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley nodded with approval.

They were quiet for a while, Lord Paisley lost in his own thoughts and Mr. Wilkinson pleased that he had managed to change his master's dark mood.

"How about Lady Laura, sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked suddenly.

"What in the world are you talking about, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley asked, not quite understanding his valet's question.

"I suggested Lady Laura, sir," Mr. Wilkinson replied. "As a potential bride for you."

"Who is Lady Laura?" Lord Paisley asked.

"She is Lord Radcliff's second daughter, sir," Mr. Wilkinson explained enthusiastically.

"Is she now?" Lord Paisley asked with a smile. "Forgive my ignorance, but who precisely is Lord Radcliff and whatever happened to his first daughter?"

Mr. Wilkinson rolled his eyes, knowing full well that he was at the receiving end of his master's humor again.

"You know very well who Lord Radcliff is, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said, not at all amused by his master's mock ignorance. "I wager you have seen him at the House of Lords many times."

"I see many gentlemen at the House of Lords, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley returned. "Sadly, very few of them manage to leave a lasting impression. What does the man look like?"

"Lord Radcliff is a short man with very little hair left on his head," Mr. Wilkinson explained.

"Good Lord, Wilkinson!" Lord Paisley exclaimed. "Why would I ever want to marry the second daughter of a short man who has very little hair left on his head?"

"You said you want a wife with great sense," Mr. Wilkinson reminded his lordship.

"And from what I hear, Lady Laura is a very sensible lady. She is well respected amongst the patrons of society and had a very successful season last year."

"The fact that you know so much about Lady Laura concerns me greatly, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley remarked. "Perhaps you should marry the lady since you seem to be quite enamored with her."

"Thank you, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said sardonically. "Luckily, I am in no need to marry anyone, as I have no fortune to protect."

"You are indeed a fortunate man, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley nodded gravely, further exasperating his valet.

"And what exactly is wrong with Lady Laura?" Mr. Wilkinson asked.

"How would I know, my good man?" Lord Paisley asked. "I have never had the pleasure of making the lady's acquaintance. All I know is that she is the second daughter of a short man with little hair."

"What does it signify if she is the first daughter or the second?" Mr. Wilkinson asked with great effort to stay calm.

"Nothing whatsoever," Lord Paisley shrugged. "I am simply repeating your own words."

"This conversation is quite useless," Mr. Wilkinson said begrudgingly. "You would not be interested in Lady Laura or any other young lady I suggest."

"Do you have any other young lady you wish to recommend?" Lord Paisley asked, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"I do not," Mr. Wilkinson shook his head.

"What about Lord Radcliff's first daughter?" Lord Paisley asked, fully enjoying driving his valet to distraction.

"She is married, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson replied crossing his arms angrily.

"Well, that is a pity!" Lord Paisley stated.

"Why, my lord?" Mr. Wilkinson asked, not able to control himself anymore. "Would you have been interested in the first daughter?"

"Lord, no!" Lord paisley said dismissively. "Why would I be interested in her?"

"Then I fail to understand why you would ask about her!" Mr. Wilkinson said, now completely infuriated by the senseless conversation.

"Pure boredom, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley shrugged and smiled. "Nothing but pure boredom."

"You are amusing yourself at my expense, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said begrudgingly.

"Whatever makes you say that, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley asked feigning innocence.

"I have served you for well over eight years, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said. "I dare say I know you better than anyone."

"I dare say you do, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley agreed.

"I believe you already have a young lady in mind, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said, carefully studying his master's reaction.

"Perhaps," Lord Paisley smiled a knowing smile.

"And I believe you are not going to divulge her identity," Mr. Wilkinson said.

Lord Paisley's smile grew deeper.

"Perhaps you are not quite sure of your choice, yet," Mr. Wilkinson probed.

Lord Paisley's face remained unaffected.

"Very well, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said, understanding his master's meaning. "I will mind my own affairs, and will stay out of yours."

"Do you know, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said. "I am a fortunate man in my choice of valet."

"You are too kind sir," Mr. Wilkinson bowed his head sarcastically.

"You certainly have a great deal of sense," Lord Paisley continued.

"Thank you, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson rolled his eyes.

"Which is why I am obliged to forgive you when you occasionally make a grave mistake such as tying such uncomfortable knots as this one," Lord Paisley finished his speech as his fingers pulled at the knot of his cravat again.

Mr. Wilkinson released a long, exasperated breath and stared out the window, shaking his head at the masterful way in which Lord Paisley had changed the subject of the conversation. One thing was clear. Lord Paisley meant to marry, and he already had a potential bride in mind. Mr. Wilkinson sighed with a mixture of dread and trepidation as he considered what the upcoming season would bring about and what his role would be as his master's valet and confidant.

His reflections were rudely interrupted as the carriage lurched unexpectedly, throwing both men first one way and then the other, until it came to a sudden halt.

"What the devil is happening?" Lord Paisley yelled as soon as he regained his balance.

Mr. Wilkinson jumped out of the carriage to investigate. Lord Paisley, too agitated to wait, stepped down from the carriage as well, and was at once furious upon beholding the state of his carriage. One of the wheels was completely broken, leaving the carriage askew. The driver had gone to the horses' heads to try to calm them down.

"What happened?" Lord Paisley asked his driver.

"It was them boys, sir," The driver explained. "Three of them. They came from the woods and ran across the lane. I nearly ran one of them over."

"Are the horses injured?" His lordship asked with ill humor.

"No, sir," The driver assured. "They were startled, but they should be good as new in a trice."

Lord Paisley looked around him to better understand their location and their proximity to the manor. He knew they were on the lane leading to Pemberley manor, but he was not quite certain how far they were and how long it would take them to reach the house on foot.

"Shall I send the driver to the house to get help, sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked.

"I do not know how far we are from the house," Lord Paisley replied. "But I do not see any other choice."

Before Mr. Wilkinson was able to give the driver instructions, they heard the distinct sounds of a carriage. Lord Paisley turned toward the sound and focused his eyes on what he soon recognized as a small phaeton drawn by two horses.

Lord Paisley would never know whether he recognized her because his eyes saw her or because of the uncomfortable drumming that echoed within his chest. He would never know which came first: his recognition of her, or his body's uncharacteristic reaction to her. He would never be able to qualify his feelings upon seeing her. Whether it was astonishment, joy or fear, he would never know.

"The driver is a lady, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson reported excitedly as he same to stand beside his lordship. "Perhaps she can tell us how far we are from the manor."

"Oh, I am quite sure that she can," his lordship said, a small knowing smile appearing on his face. "In fact, my dear Wilkinson, I have every hope that she will personally take us to the manor."

Mr. Wilkinson turned to look at his lordship with no little confusion. Lord Paisley, however, had no intention of explaining his meaning to his valet, as his entire attention was drawn to the young lady who, upon seeing the travellers, had pulled on the reins and was approaching them at a very slow pace. When Mr. Wilkinson turned his attention back to the young lady, he saw the unmistakable signs of recognition in her features, as her eyes grew in astonishment first, and then she smiled.

"Good afternoon, Lord Paisley," She said, as she brought the phaeton to a complete stop in front of the gentleman.

"Good afternoon, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley bowed, his eyes never leaving the young lady's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two years had passed since he had seen her last, and much to his delight, she had grown even more beautiful than he remembered her. She was no longer a girl barely out of schoolroom. She was a young lady.

_"An enchanting young lady!"_ Lord Paisley thought as he stared at her, his smile impossible to decipher even for his valet.

She was a vision in her light blue muslin dress and straw hat. She had on a pair of white kid gloves and the short sleeves of her dress left her long slim arms bare. Her face was flush and a few ringlets of her golden hair had escaped her hat, adorning her face in the most becoming way.

"Welcome to Pemberley, sir," Georgiana said with a smile. "My brother has been looking forward to your arrival."

"It is a pleasure to come to Pemberley again," Lord Paisley said. "I have not been here for years."

Georgiana's eyes travelled to Mr. Wilkinson who was watching her with no little fascination.

"This is my valet, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley introduced. "Wilkinson, this is Miss Darcy."

Mr. Wilkinson bowed wordlessly and Georgiana nodded her acknowledgement.

"It is very fortunate that you are here, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said, demanding the young lady's full attention. "We are, as you see, quite stranded here."

"Oh dear!" Georgiana exclaimed as her sapphire blue eyes left Lord Paisley's steel greys and examined the condition of the carriage. "I see you have incurred an accident, my lord."

"No, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley replied. "We have rather avoided an accident."

"What happened?" Georgiana asked, her eyes returning to his lordship once again.

"It was them lads, Miss," the driver said, still affected by the accident. "They came running out of the woods and startled the horses."

"Yes, thank you, my good man," Lord Paisley glared at his driver. "Kindly tend to my horses."

"I beg your pardon, my lord," The driver said embarrassedly.

"Would you allow me to ride with you to Pemberley?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Certainly, sir," Georgiana said as she moved to allow room for his lordship. "My brother will send his men to collect your staff as well as the carriage."

Lord Paisley ascended the phaeton and sat beside her.

"Do not worry, Wilkinson," His lordship addressed his valet as the phaeton began to move. "I shall be able to manage without you for a couple of hours."

Mr. Wilkinson rolled his eyes at his master and watched the phaeton as it moved away from them.

"Are we far from the house?" Lord Paisley asked Miss Darcy when she brought her horses into a canter.

"Not too far, sir," Miss Darcy replied.

"You have light hands, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley complimented, impressed with her effortless control of the horses. "You handle your team quite well."

"Thank you," Miss Darcy smiled but continued to focus her attention on the road.

"I see you are quite economical with your words, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley observed. "It must be a Darcy trait, as I know your brother is also a person of few words."

"You are mistaken, my lord," Georgiana replied. "I am of a much more verbose nature than my brother. My mind was preoccupied by what your driver said earlier."

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked, his interest peaked by her words.

"Your driver mentioned some boys!" Georgiana said, finally turning to look at him. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

"It seems that my driver," Lord Paisley explained. "in what can only be described as a most honorable attempt not to run over a few young lads, managed to frighten the horses and almost kill me and my valet in the process."

"Oh, how dreadful!" Georgiana exclaimed, barely able to suppress her laughter at his lordship's retelling of the event. "I trust the horses were not injured?"

Lord Paisley's eyes grew wide with utter astonishment at Gerogiana's words. Did she just slight him, by asking after his horses rather than himself? The possibility caused him more amusement than injury.

"No, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley replied. "The horses are in excellent health. I thank you for your concern for my animals."

"Well, I would not want any animals to come to harm on Pemberley grounds," Georgiana stated.

"I do hope that your noble sentiments extend to the animals' owners as well," Lord Paisley remarked.

Georgiana raised a fine eyebrow at his lordship's challenge.

"There is no need for sarcasm, my lord," Georgiana smiled. "I can see that you are in perfect health. It is clear that incident caused no injuries to you."

"None, other than those inflicted upon my vanity, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley replied, returning Georgiana's amused smile with a challenging one of his own.

"I am sure you will recover from that rather quickly, my lord," Georgiana assured sweetly, once again turning her full attention to the road. "I have every faith in you in that regard."

"I thank you for your compliment, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley bowed and chuckled. "Although I have an irritating feeling that it was your intent to censure rather than compliment."

"I am sorry you should feel that way, sir," Georgiana said with a genuine smile. "I am also sorry that your stay at Pemberley should begin with an accident. It must be very upsetting."

"It _was_ upsetting," Lord Paisley corrected. "But that was all forgotten the moment you appeared on the rode. Whatever hardship I suffered was well worth being rescued by you."

To Lord Paisley's delight, rather than being offended or embarrassed, Gerogiana laughed at his words.

"You give us both too much credit sir," Miss Darcy remarked. "Your accident, while upsetting, was not of a serious nature. And I am certainly not the hero you depict me to be."

"Tell me, am I to be challenged and scolded by you all the time I am to stay at Pemberley?"

"Oh dear!" Georgiana said hurriedly. "Have I offended you, sir? I certainly did not mean to. I do beg your forgiveness."

"No, indeed," Lord Paisley smiled. "I am quite ready and willing to be taken to task by you any day, Miss Darcy."

_"He is laughing at me again!"_ Georgiana thought begrudgingly.

"I see you have not changed at all, sir," Miss Darcy observed.

"You, on the other hand, have changed greatly, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley returned.

Georgiana blushed deeply, causing herself embarrassment and his lordship delight in equal measures.

"Were you returning from a visit?" Lord Paisley asked in order to put her at ease.

"I was visiting some of our tenants," Georgiana replied, thankful for the change of subject.

"Do you and Mrs. Darcy share the task of visiting the tenants?" Lord Paisley asked, genuinely interested in how the two ladies got along.

"Not quite," Georgiana replied. "Lizzy is usually the one who goes on these visits. I do accompany her on some visits, but certainly not all of them. However, Lizzy has been quite busy on account of her sister, Mrs. Bingley, and I have offered to go on these visits in her place."

"Is Mrs. Bingley unwell?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Oh no," Georgiana smiled reassuringly. "She is perfectly fine. She gave birth to her daughter two nights ago and Lizzy has been keeping her company. She returned to Pemberley very late last night. I convinced her to stay indoors today and spend time with her son, whom she missed terribly. So, I went in her place today to visit some of the tenants."

"I see," Lord Paisley nodded.

He could now see the house from beyond the trees and the lake. It was indeed a great sight to behold, and Lord Paisley watched the vista in admiration for a few minutes.

"My Lord," Georgiana broke the silence hesitantly. "May I ask for your indulgence about an important matter?"

"I am entirely at your service, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley replied, hiding his surprise at her unexpected request.

"I know this is highly improper," Georgiana began, "but I have no other choice, you see?"

"I do not see _yet_, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley replied with a smile. "But I will do my best to_ see,_ if you tell me what this important matter is.

Georgiana smiled a hesitant smile, which did not quite reach her eyes.

"Would it be too much to ask you not to tell my brother about today's incident?" She asked quietly, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"What incident are you referring to, Miss Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The incident with your carriage of course, sir," Georgiana replied.

"Oh?" Lord Paisley asked.

"I do not want my brother to know about what happened to your carriage," Georgiana explained.

"And how should I hide the incident from Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked. "What should I say happened to my carriage? Should I say I travelled all the way to Pemberley on foot?"

Miss Darcy giggled.

"And what would you expect me to do with my carriage?" Lord Paisley continued, thoroughly enjoying the sound of her laughter. "Should I have my men burn it so as to not leave any evidence of the incident? And of course, we will have no choice but to drown the horses in the lake."

"Do not be absurd!" Georgiana said, now openly laughing at his lordship's jest. "Now, do be serious, sir. Will you?"

"I am entirely serious, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley shrugged. "I would have the horses and the carriage disposed of immediately if you would tell me why this secrecy is so important."

"I would never ask you to dispose of your horses or your carriage," Georgiana rolled her eyes. "Of course my brother will know that you had a mishap on the road. But he certainly does not need to know why your carriage lost a wheel."

"Am I to understand that you do not want your brother to know about the boys running across the lane?" Lord Paisley asked, raising an eyebrow.

Georgiana looked away for a second and then nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Poachers?" Lord Paisley asked.

Georgiana looked at his lordship immediately with a mixture of surprise and alarm.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"My dear Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a knowing smile. "I am a land owner too, you know."

"But I thought gentlemen such as yourself do not involve themselves in matters concerning their tenants," Georgiana responded impulsively.

"Gentlemen such as myself?" Lord Paisley asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Pray tell, Miss Darcy, what sort of gentleman am I?"

"I certainly did not mean any disrespect, my lord," Georgiana said.

"I believe, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said as he leaned closer to Georgiana. "You called me a dandy."

Georgiana started and blushed deeply at his words and his closeness. Her eyes met his for a brief moment, before she returned her attention to the horses.

"I most certainly did not call you that, sir," Georgiana said.

"You most certainly implied it," Lord Paisley insisted.

"Forgive my impertinence, sir," Georgiana said nervously. "I did not mean to cause offence."

"I am not offended," Lord Paisley shrugged. "But you certainly do not know me well enough to write me off as a gentleman with no understanding."

"Oh no indeed, my lord," Georgiana said with no little embarrassment. "I have never thought that. Indeed, I have the highest regard for you. You are my brother's good friend and I know that Fitzwilliam holds you in high esteem."

"As I do him," Lord Paisley said. "Then, why should I withhold from him information that pertains to his land?"

"There is more to this story than it may appear, my lord," Georgiana whispered.

"I am rather certain that there is," Lord Paisley nodded. "And I would like to hear the facts."

"Are you particularly interested in this matter?" Georgiana asked.

"Not particularly, no," Lord Paisley shrugged. "But if I am to withhold information from my friend, even temporarily, I need to know why."

Georgiana breathed out resignedly.

"There is a family amongst our tenants," She began. "That has been struggling for the past year. The mother died at childbirth along with her baby. The father, not quite able to reconcile with the death of his wife and child, stopped working the farm and turned to drinking."

Georgiana paused for a brief moment, taking a deep breath and gathering her thoughts.

"There are four other children in that family," She continued.

"Three of whom, I suspect, we almost ran over today," Lord Paisley remarked.

Georgiana could not help being impressed by Lord Paisley's astuteness. She looked at him and nodded.

"They are desperate," she said, her eyes returning to the road. "With a drunk father, a sick grandmother and a younger sister at home, the boys have turned to poaching."

"Surely Darcy knows about his tenants' situation," Lord Paisley said. "He is not the sort of master to let his tenants starve."

"Of course not," Georgiana said quickly. "My brother has been aware of the situation from the beginning. He has been helping the family, providing them with food and money. He has also offered the two older boys jobs in our stables."

"Well, he seems to have been more than kind to them," Lord Paisley remarked. "What seems to be the problem then?"

"About a month ago, my brother found out that the boys were poaching," Georgiana explained. "As you can imagine, he became very upset. But because he was aware of the family situation, he did not report them to the authorities. Instead, he reprimanded them and threatened to give them up if they ever hunted on Pemberley grounds or anywhere else."

"Allow me to venture a guess," Lord Paisley said. "The boys repeated their offense."

"Yes," Georgiana nodded. "Which was quite upsetting to us all. I could not understand how they could abuse my brother's trust and kindness."

Lord Paisley looked at Georgiana's profile and reflected on how innocent she still was.

"How did Darcy react?" He asked.

"My brother was so furious," Georgiana replied, her eyes growing slightly at the remembrance of the event. "He dismissed them from Pemberley stables immediately and told them to seek work elsewhere."

"But he did not report them?" Lord Paisley asked.

"He meant to," Georgiana replied. "But Lizzy and I managed to convince him not to do so. Well, you know what happens to poachers. They are sent to Australia for a very long time. As angry as he was, Fitzwilliam understood that these boys were their family's breadwinners. Once again, he let them go. But he promised that there would not be a third time. That he would personally hand them over to the authorities should they poach again."

Lord Paisley nodded thoughtfully.

"Why are you keeping this knowledge from him now?" Lord Paisley asked. "Why are you protecting them?"

"I am not protecting the boys," Georgiana explained. "Indeed, I am quite upset with them for breaking our trust again. But I cannot help feeling horrible for the family."

"I understand and applaud your sentiments, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled. "But your actions are misguided."

"Misguided?" Georgiana asked, clearly offended by his words.

"You are mistaken to believe that given another chance these boys will change their ways."

"But surely, sending them so far from their family and home cannot be the solution either," Georgiana argued.

"Perhaps not," Lord Paisley conceded. "But it will send a strong message to other tenants that poaching will not be tolerated here in Pemberley."

Georgiana was quiet for a moment as she considered his lordship's argument.

"What if I am wrong in my assumptions?" Georgiana insisted. "What if the boys your driver saw are not the boys I suspect? What if they were not poaching? I need to know that my suspicions are correct and that those boys are truly poaching again."

"And if your suspicions are correct?" Lord Paisley probed.

"I will tell my brother everything so he can act on the matter as he sees fit," Georgiana promised.

"Why not tell him now?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Fitzwilliam will not give the boys another chance if he suspects them to have been involved," Georgiana explained. "I just need to know for certain before I report them to my brother."

The house was now in full sight and Lord Paisley knew that they would not have a chance to discuss the matter once they were inside.

"I will not tell Darcy about the boys," he said, making Georgiana turn to look at him with no little amazement.

"You will not?" Georgiana asked excitedly. "Thank you, sir."

"Do not thank me yet, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley cautioned. "I have two conditions."

"Conditions?" Georgiana asked with surprise.

"Certainly," Lord Paisley nodded. "My first condition is that once you become certain of the identity of those boys and the reason why they were in the woods today, you would share your information with your brother."

Georgiana nodded her acceptance.

"And the second condition?" she asked hesitantly.

"The second condition, my dear Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled. "is that you will keep me abreast of the developments of your investigation."

"Keep you abreast of the developments, sir?" Georgiana asked in disbelief.

"Every little detail," Lord Paisley confirmed.

"Surely, my lord, you cannot be interested in the affairs of our tenants," Georgiana argued.

"Not in the least," Lord Paisley said. "In fact, I find the matter quite boring."

"Then I fail to understand why you would want to become involved," Georgiana said petulantly.

"I _did not_ want to become involved, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled. "_You_ involved me in this matter when you asked me to hide the truth from Darcy, which I do not mind telling you, goes against the grain with me."

"I know, my lord," Georgiana said with no little embarrassment. "I am fully aware that I have placed you in an uncomfortable position and I am genuinely sorry for it. But you see, I do not have a choice."

"I do see, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley replied, fully enjoying the situation. "We must make the best of the situation, I suppose."

"I still do not see why you should be involved more than you are already, sir," Georgiana argued again.

"I have already stated my conditions, Miss Darcy," Lord paisley shrugged. "It is entirely up to you to accept or refuse them."

Georgiana glared at Lord Paisley and looked away in what his lordship could only describe as a most adorable look of frustration. They had now reached the house and a footman ran to the horses' head as soon as Georgiana brought the phaeton to a stop. Mr. Darcy exited the house and walked toward them, his expression at once full of surprise and concern upon seeing Lord Paisley arriving in his sister's phaeton.

"Well, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley turned to face the young lady. "How would you like me to proceed?"

"You leave no other choice, sir" Georgiana responded contemptuously.

Georgiana descended the phaeton and walked toward the house without a backward glance. Her quick steps were indicative of her fury.

_"Neither do you, Miss Darcy,"_ Lord Paisley thought privately as he watched Georgiana walk toward her brother. _"Neither do you."_

**Hi all,**

**I know, I know. It is not very long, but I promise another chapter will be posted soon.**

**review pls :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all,**

**I heartily apologize for the ridiculous delay in updating this chapter. I have no excuses other than a crazy life and a very bad case of eye infection. I have also been struggling with Georgiana. She has been a mystery to me for so long and I am just now beginning to see her. It took me a long time to be able to write a little from her point of view. I needed to make sure that she does not come across as a poor imitation of Elizabeth. I want her to be her own character, with her own flaws and strengths. She is certainly influenced by Elizabeth's presence, but like her brother, I want Georgiana to be a strong, if somewhat reserved, character. I want this story to explore her growth and her self-realization. I am now excited to write her as I am beginning to see her better. I hope you like how I am portraying her. Give me your feedback.**

**Please read and review.**

**Love,**

**P.**

Chapter 5

"Georgiana!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed as his sister came to stand before him. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, brother," Georgiana smiled reassuringly. "All is well. I happened upon Lord Paisley on the lane to Pemberley. There was a problem with his carriage, and naturally, I offered to drive him to the house while you send your men to retrieve his men and the carriage."

Lord Paisley had reached them at that point and nodded in agreement to Georgiana's words.

"Darcy," he said, extending his hand to his friend. "I was rescued by your sister today."

"I am glad," Mr. Darcy smiled and shook his friend's hand. "I do hope you were not stranded on the road for too long."

"Not too long," Lord Paisley assured. "But I am afraid my men are in need of your assistance. I would not want to displease my valet any longer than necessary."

"Of course," Mr. Darcy nodded and addressed his sister. "Georgiana, my dear, please conduct Lord Paisley inside while I send my men to tend to the matter. I will be with you directly."

"Certainly," Miss Darcy smiled politely, albeit reluctantly. "This way, my lord."

Lord Paisley followed Miss Darcy as they entered the main hall and after handing his hat and gloves to the butler, proceeded down the hall.

"I confess, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley whispered. "I could not help but notice how skillfully you avoided telling your brother about the incident that caused the damage to my carriage."

"I do not feel comfortable hiding the truth from my brother, sir," Georgiana responded.

"I see," Lord Paisley smiled. "And yet, you seem to have no scruples in asking me to do so."

Georgiana raised her eyes to his lordship's questioning ones and immediately saw the amusement in them.

"Hiding the truth from Fitzwilliam is not an easy task, my lord," Georgiana said. "I decided to leave that in your capable hands."

"You are refreshingly honest, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley chuckled. "I would be offended if I was not charmed by your wit."

"You are not offended because you know my statement is true," Georgiana corrected, not entirely able to keep a smile from forming on her lips. "And, I was not trying to be witty, sir."

"You did not have to try, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said as they entered a large room overlooking the lake. "I am convinced that being witty comes quite naturally to you."

Georgiana looked at his lordship with no little astonishment.

"I never took you for a flatterer, sir," Georgiana said as she sat down on the sofa and gestured for his lordship to sit down as well.

"I was not flattering you, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled and sat across from her. "I was simply stating my opinion. I, too, can be refreshingly honest."

Despite her great effort to stay calm, Georgiana blushed crimson under his lordship's disarming stare.

"What will you tell Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana asked, her voice not as strong as she would have hoped.

"Well, I imagine I will discuss a variety of subjects with Darcy," Lord Paisley shrugged. "His land, his horses, the sports we can pursue this time of year, …"

"Very amusing, sir," Georgiana glared at him, frustrated by his petulant playfulness.

Lord Paisley's first reaction was to laugh at Georgiana's annoyance. However, one look at her face sobered his lordship immediately. Lord Paisley could not help notice how becoming her red cheeks were against the paleness of the rest of her face. He could not help admire the formidable glare in her eyes that had turned an entirely different shade of blue. He could not deny how well Miss Darcy looked when she was angry. And yet, he could not bare her anger and her displeasure.

"Do not worry, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a voice quite unlike his usual voice. "Your secrets are safe with me."

Georgiana's eyes grew wide at his words and her blush grew deeper. She looked down at her hands and then at him again. She stood abruptly from her seat and walked toward the other end of the room to ring the bell.

"I seem to have forgotten my manners, my lord," Georgiana smiled nervously. "You must be in need of some refreshments. I shall send for tea directly."

Lord Paisley watched her wordlessly. Despite her poised movements, he could sense her unease. She gave instructions to the housekeeper and returned to her seat, all the while avoiding his eyes.

"Will Mrs. Darcy be joining us, do you think?" Lord Paisley asked in an attempt to put her at ease.

Georgiana looked up at him, but she was not required to respond as Mr. Darcy entered the room.

"All is taken care of, Julian," Mr. Darcy said as he approached his friend and sat on a chair between his sister and his friend. "I am sure your valet will be here soon to tend to you."

"That is excellent news, Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled. "It is quite a relief to know my valet is on his way. I confess I was quite worried about the state of my dress. I do not particularly enjoy presenting myself to the ladies in my travelling clothes."

"Are these your travelling clothes, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked with a smirk. "I must say I have never travelled in the style you do."

"You are laughing at me, Darcy," Lord Paisley chuckled. "But gentlemen as handsome as yourself can afford to travel in whatever style they choose and never be reprimanded for it. I, however, am not blessed with your good looks. I have only my clothes to recommend me to the ladies."

With that, Lord Paisley smiled and bowed toward Georgiana.

"What do you say to that, my dear?" Mr. Darcy asked his sister with a meaningful smile.

"_If _I believed his lordship to be sincere in his words," Georgiana said as she faced her brother and returned his smile. "I would be quick to reassure his lordship that he is not as lacking in looks as he expresses himself to be."

Georgiana turned to face his lordship and her smile was replaced with a look his lordship could not quite decipher.

"However," Georgiana continued. "Since I cannot believe for a moment that his lordship could ever have such low opinions of his looks, I have nothing to say on the matter."

"Well said, my dear," Mr. Darcy laughed approvingly. "I could not have said it better myself."

Lord Paisley watched, with pleasure, as Georgiana's eyes gleamed with triumph.

"What do you have to say to that, Julian?" Mr. Darcy addressed his friend.

"I acknowledge the hit, Darcy," Lord Paisley bowed. "It was delivered quite beautifully."

Georgiana returned his bow with a nod and a broad smile.

"I also appreciate the compliment, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley continued, causing her smile to fade and another blush to grace her beautiful face. "Being as vain as you depict me to be, I certainly enjoy the reassurances of a beautiful young lady such as yourself."

Georgiana smiled faintly and rose from her seat again, prompting both gentlemen to do so as well.

"May I be excused, brother?" She asked. "I would like to return to my rooms."

"Are you alright, Georgiana?" Mr. Darcy asked with concern.

"I am a little tired, brother," she smiled. "I will leave you gentlemen to talk and will go above stairs to rest."

"Of course, my dear," Mr. Darcy nodded. "You will join us for dinner?"

"I will," Georgiana promised.

She turned to Lord Paisley who had been watching her curiously, and curtseyed.

"I bid you a good afternoon, my lord," Georgiana said, avoiding the young man's eyes.

"Thank you for your assistance earlier, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley bowed. "I am now in your debt."

"It was nothing, sir," Georgiana said, and with a final smile toward her brother left the room.

"I believe I made Miss Darcy uncomfortable," Lord Paisley said as both gentlemen took their seats again.

"What makes you say that?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"She could not wait to leave my company," Lord Paisley said as he removed an invisible lint from his sleeve.

"She was tired," Mr. Darcy raised an eyebrow and watched his friend's peculiar behavior.

"I suppose you are right, Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled, noticing Mr. Darcy's stare. "After all, I _am_ a tiresome creature."

"Georgiana is not accustomed to your witty remarks, Julian," Mr. Darcy said.

"She was the one with the witty remarks, Darcy," Lord Paisley returned.

Mr. Darcy chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I do congratulate you, Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled. "Miss Darcy is a lovely young lady."

"Thank you," Mr. Darcy smiled proudly. "I must say that she has had quite a transformation in the last two years. She has always been a shy girl, and continues to be so in many ways. But she is very intelligent and opinionated and when she feels she is among safe company, she is not afraid to express her opinions."

"I can certainly see the influences of Mrs. Darcy," Lord Paisley suggested.

"Yes," Mr. Darcy agreed. "Elizabeth has been wonderful with Georgiana. Her positive and confident demeanor has provided Georgiana with the safety and security she lacked for years."

"You have been a great brother to her, Darcy," Lord Paisley assured. "I do not believe that Miss Darcy was ever in need of anything."

"Georgiana grew up without a mother," Mr. Darcy explained. "She did not have a sister either. Her only female companions were people who were hired to keep her company."

"From what I saw of Lady Catherine," Lord Paisley said with a wicked smile. "I doubt that she was ever a loving female figure for Miss Darcy."

Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"Loving female figure is not particularly the words I would use to describe my aunt."

"Where is Mrs. Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked, ready to change the subject. "I am looking forward to reacquainting my company with her."

"She will be joining us momentarily," Mr. Darcy replied. "But before she does, is there anything you would like to tell me, Julian?"

"Whatever do you mean, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked.

"You have not yet told me what happened with your carriage," Mr. Darcy reminded his friend.

"Oh, well," Lord Paisley said. "There is really not much to tell you. One of the wheels broke off and Wilkinson and I were thrown about in the carriage as my driver attempted to bring the carriage to a safe stop."

"I am glad that no one was injured," Mr. Darcy said. "But how did the wheel break? Did your man not examine the carriage before you left your last stop?"

"Who knows, Darcy?" Lord Paisley said as he waved his hands in the air. "You know I do not pay attention to such matters. I find it altogether boring."

Whatever Mr. Darcy was about to say in response was immediately forgotten upon the entrance of his wife, carrying his son. His face transformed as the look of skepticism gave way to unveiled pleasure.

"There you are, my darling," Mr. Darcy said as he walked toward Elizabeth and kissed her softly on her cheek. He then lifted his son from her arms and held him up in the air as the little boy reached with his small hands and touched his father's face.

"And how have you been today, young man?" Mr. Darcy addressed his son, his eyes bright with emotions only Elizabeth understood.

"Good afternoon, Lord Paisley," Elizabeth curtseyed to his lordship. "Welcome to Pemberley."

"Thank you for your kind invitation, Mrs. Darcy," Lord Paisley bowed over her hand and kissed it. "I see that marriage and motherhood agree with you. You are even more beautiful than when I saw you last."

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth smiled. "I have been rather blessed."

"Julian, allow me to introduce my son," Mr. Darcy said with a voice that bespoke his immense pride. "This is George Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy. George, this is Lord Paisley, a good friend of your father's."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young man," Lord Paisley smiled at the boy whose dark intelligent eyes surveyed him with open curiosity. "You may call me uncle Julian, when you are actually able to speak. I will be the uncle who takes you out for your first drink and will show you all the ill-reputed places London has to offer."

"Do not make me sever all connections with you, Julian," Mr. Darcy warned, his eyes full of humor. "My son needs honorable men as his role models."

"He has you for that, Darcy," Lord Paisley shrugged. "He could not ask for a more honorable man than his own father."

Mr. Darcy bowed.

"However," Lord Paisley continued. "Every young man requires an uncle they can go to when they get themselves into scrapes."

"And who knows better than you, how to get oneself out of scrapes?" Mr. Darcy asked sarcastically.

"Thank you, Darcy," Lord Paisley bowed, seemingly unaffected by his friend's jab. "I do flatter myself. It is an art I have mastered through years of practice."

Elizabeth laughed merrily and gestured for his guest to sit down again.

"Not being blessed with a brother," Elizabeth said as she began pouring tea for the gentlemen. "I do not know much about their relationships. However, I am glad that my son will have an uncle to go to if and when he gets himself into trouble."

"My son can always come to me for help," Mr. Darcy said firmly as he held his son's small hands in his rather large ones.

"Of course, my dear," Elizabeth smiled at her husband's overprotectiveness. "But if our son grows to be as proud as his father, he may not ask for assistance easily fearing your disapproval and disappointment."

Mr. Darcy smiled at his wife.

"If your son grows to be like his father," Lord Paisley remarked. "There will be no cause to think that he would ever get himself into any scrapes. He will be the perfect gentleman."

"Oh, but I fear," Elizabeth said. "That my son has inherited his father's good looks and his mother's mischievous nature."

"Oh dear!" Lord Paisley smiled. "That is indeed a dangerous combination."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Needing the solitude of her room, Georgiana dismissed her maid and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and tried to calm her nerves as she reviewed the events of the day. She was utterly displeased with herself. She had higher expectations of herself and was quite disappointed by her own performance. All her hard work was in vain. All those months of reflection and resolution were for naught.

It had been two years since she had last seen him. Two years since he had looked at her with his sharp grey eyes, had judged her to be too young, had laughed at her awkwardness and had walked away without a second thought. To him, she was nothing but the much younger sister of a friend. To her … she did not know what he was.

She certainly did not hold him in affection. He did not stir feelings of love or attraction in her. He was certainly not dear to her. He was not important in that way. After her experience with Mr. Wickham, she had learned not to give her heart so easily. But Lord Paisley had captured her attention in an entirely different manner.

He stirred in her feelings of entirely different nature.

She reflected on the first time she saw him at Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's home in London. Upon their introduction, he had smiled at her and had introduced himself as Fitzwilliam's good friend. Had he done that on purpose? Did he mean to put her at ease and to make her feel more comfortable? She had felt more at ease immediately. Although she did not know him well, she had felt that she could trust him. She had been shy and had not talked much. But she was aware of his attention and his interest. He had watched her interactions with Lizzy carefully. At Mr. Bingley's dinner party Lord Paisley had claimed all her attention at dinner and had been polite and entertaining. But then he had laughed at her innocence. He had found her shyness entertaining. And she could not stand that. How dared he?

On the eventful day when Lizzy had followed Fitzwilliam to Kent, when Georgiana was afraid, alone and distraught, he had come to her unannounced. He had talked to her, had taken her hand in his and had reassured her. He had given her his handkerchief to dry her tears with. He had asked her to trust him and had promised to help her. And then he had kissed her hand.

Georgiana was not quite sure why the remembrance of that day always made her blush. Was it his kindness, his forwardness in taking her hand, his reassurances? Was it his kiss on her bare hand before he left? She did not know! All she knew was that Lord Paisley had somehow become an important figure in her life. He was not important because she cherished tender feelings for him. Rather, he was important because he represented the challenges she needed to overcome.

It was important for her to prove to him that she was no longer the young girl barely out of the schoolroom. That she was no longer shy, no longer awkward, no longer afraid. She had promised herself to become strong and confident. She wanted to be able to converse easily with intelligent men like him without feeling like an innocent young girl. She had tried for so long to find her voice, to find her courage, and to show her worth.

Meeting him was the test she had been preparing for. When she first came upon him on the lane to Pemberley, she had managed to stay calm and collected. She was in the position to show her confidence, her good manners and her hospitality. He had been as debonair and as playful as she remembered him. He had flirted with her and had teased her but had never overstepped the bounds of propriety. He was intelligent and funny and she thoroughly enjoyed their banter. For reasons she could not understand herself, she had decided to trust him with the affair of the poachers and had asked for his secrecy.

But that is when everything had gotten out of control. He had not been as accommodating as she had hoped he would be. He had challenged her authority and had questioned the soundness of her decisions. Once again, he had implied that she was too young to understand the situation and had only agreed to help her under his conditions. She had felt embarrassed, angered, and resentful by his highhandedness. She felt that she had failed in establishing her authority and regretted involving him in the affair. But it was too late.

When they were in the drawing room, waiting for Mr. Darcy's return, he had been playful and humorous again. She blushed as she remembered her own words to him. She had clearly implied that he was a man who was capable of lying to his friend. She had even accused him of being vain and arrogant. But he had laughed and had taken her hits with good humor and grace.

Georgiana blushed again as she remembered his eyes and his smile when he promised her that her secrets would be safe with him. Somehow, despite all her anger, she knew that she could trust him.

But she could not allow him to take control of her decisions. She should reclaim her authority and handle this affair with the poachers on her own. She would show that she is more than capable in handling this situation and that she is no longer the shy young girl she was two years ago.

Having made up her mind and having found her courage again, Georgiana rang for her maid and ordered a bath to be drawn up. She decided she would be her strong self again when she rejoined the others downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers,**

**Thank you so much for your loving reviews. I am so glad to see that you are enjoying getting to know Julian and Georgiana. I am loving writing about them. I agree with you that Georgiana has a lot of growing up to do to keep up with Julian. But I also think that Julian has a lot of soul searching ahead of him. It is going to be a journey for both of them :P**

**Please review. I need to know what you guys think about our main characters.**

**Love,**

**P.**

Chapter 6

"I am so glad to see you in one piece, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley smiled down at his valet as the shorter man worked his magic on his lordship's tie. "I was worried you would be eaten by wild animals long before Darcy's staff got to you."

"How thoughtful of your lordship to remember me," Mr. Wilkinson said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I am forever thinking about my staff," Lord Paisley nodded, disregarding his valet's sarcasm. "It is a failing of mine, but alas, I cannot help it. In fact, I concern myself with the wellbeing of my staff so much, sometimes I worry for my own state of equanimity."

Mr. Wilkinson did not respond.

"I say, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley called. "Are you attending to me or not?"

"I am sorry sir," Mr. Wilkinson replied. "I was too busy rolling my eyes at your lordship's absurdity."

Lord Paisley laughed merrily.

"I do admire your frankness, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley nodded approvingly. "What have I said that you find ridiculous, my man?"

"You did not spare a minute to worry about us today, sir," Mr. Wilkinson replied. "You probably forgot about our existence as soon as you saw the young lady."

"Was I that transparent, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley asked amusedly.

"Only to me, sir," Mr. Wilkinson assured as he helped his lordship put on his dinner jacket. "Not that I particularly blame you, mind. One look at those blue eyes and any man would be hard pressed to remember his own name."

"Yes," Lord Paisley smiled as he tucked at his sleeves. "She does have magnificent eyes. I do not believe I have ever seen that shade of blue."

"Am I correct to assume, sir," Mr. Wilkinson asked hesitantly. "That she is the young lady you had in mind when we discussed potential choices for the future Lady Paisley?"

"Where did you get that idea, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You just complimented her eyes, sir," Mr. Wilkinson reasoned. "You seem to find her attractive."

"I find many a young ladies attractive, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley shrugged. "That does not mean I consider any of them for my future wife."

"Forgive me, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said. "But the young ladies you usually find attractive are neither as young as Miss Darcy, nor are they sisters of your close friends."

Lord Paisley had the grace to look uncomfortable.

"You are absolutely right, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley conceded. "But I have done nothing untoward."

"I never suggested you did, sir," Mr. Wilkinson smiled. "I am just suggesting that perhaps your lordship considers Miss Darcy a suitable wife."

"Miss Darcy is altogether too young for me, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said. "She is lovely and beautiful to be sure and there is a certain something about her that I do not have a name for yet. But I am quite sure I will grow bored with her as I do with all the other lovely young ladies I have met before."

"What makes you so certain, my lord?" Mr. Wilkinson asked. "You do not know the lady yet."

"No," Lord Paisley agreed with a sad smile. "But I do know myself very well. I do not have the ability to stay fascinated and amused with one woman and I cannot, in good conscience, hurt Miss Darcy."

Mr. Wilkinson raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by his lordship's words.

"When we saw her on the road this afternoon," Mr. Wilkinson said. "You seemed quite charmed by her."

"I am charmed by her," Lord paisley smiled. "But you know me too well to read anything more in that, Wilkinson."

"That is a pity," Mr. Wilkinson said, unconvinced by his master's words. "A man can get lost in those blue eyes."

"Oh, you have not seen her when she is angry, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said with a lingering smile. "Her eyes transform from sapphire to navy blue in a matter of seconds."

Mr. Wilkinson smiled meaningfully at his master. Suddenly realizing he had fallen for his valet's trick, Lord Paisley shifted his weight from one leg to the other and grimaced.

"Do not be absurd, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said, avoiding the shorter man's eyes. "Miss Darcy is not the woman for me."

Mr. Wilkinson shook his head and began collecting the discarded clothes from the floor.

"This is an interesting knot you have tied for me, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley remarked as he surveyed his reflection in the mirror. "What do you call it?"

"Denial, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that is a rather ridiculous name for a knot, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley called after him, knowing full well that Mr. Wilkinson was not referring to the knot.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

If Georgiana had any lingering anxieties, no one could tell by her calm and composed demeanor as she walked down the stairs of her ancestral home. She looked poised when she was joined by her sister and smiled with pleasure upon seeing his brother at the bottom of the stairs. Georgina even managed to keep a serene visage upon seeing Lord Paisley who stood a few steps behind Mr. Darcy, his curious eyes watching her every move as she descended the stairs. He had changed into his formal dinner clothes and Georgiana had to admit that he did indeed cut a fine figure. Lord Paisley was tall and lean, and much to the credit of his tailor, his clothes fit him perfectly.

"Good evening, ladies," Mr. Darcy addressed his wife and his sister, although his eyes never left his wife's face. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth smiled at her husband who bestowed a kiss upon her hand.

"We will be dining in the small dining room, my lord," Elizabeth smiled at Lord Paisley. "I hope you do not mind our informal setting."

"Not at all, Mrs. Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled back. "I am here solely for the company. And I infinitely prefer the intimacy of informal settings."

"Very well said, sir," Elizabeth laughed and walked to the dining room on her husband's arm.

Georgiana took a calming breath and waited for Lord Paisley to step forward and offer his arm. Lord Paisley, however, seemed to be in no rush to walk forward. He stood a few feet away from her and watched her with his usual smile.

"I hope you were able to rest, Miss Darcy," he said.

"I did, sir," Georgiana smiled, maintaining eye contact with the gentleman, refusing to show any signs of shyness.

Lord Paisley continued to watch her with unveiled fascination.

"Shall we follow my brother and sister, my lord?" Georgiana asked, gesturing to the couple, who had by now, walked too far to hear their conversation.

Lord Paisley stepped forward and offered his arm. She took his arm wordlessly and began walking toward the dining room.

"Well?" Lord Paisley asked in hushed tones.

"Well?" Georgiana repeated his question in confusion.

"Will you tell me your plans, Miss Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked.

"My plans?" Georgiana asked feigning ignorance. "Concerning what, sir?"

"Come, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said, his eyes dancing with amusement. "We only have a few short minutes before we reach the dining room. Let us not waste any time, shall we? Tell me what you mean to do about these young poachers."

"Oh, that!" Georgiana shrugged. "I confess, I have not thought about it yet."

Lord Paisley stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Are we really going to play this game, Miss Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not playing any games, my lord," Georgiana said, forcing her eyes to meet his again.

"You are a terrible liar, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said, making Georgiana blush.

"You do not know me, sir," Georgiana said.

"Neither do you me, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley returned. "Do not attempt to pull wool over my eyes."

"You are very irritable this evening, my lord" Georgiana smiled a fake smile. "Perhaps you are hungry. My young nephew becomes irritable when he is hungry too."

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Paisley asked unbelievingly, his eyes growing wide with astonishment. "Did you just compare me to an infant?"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, sir," Georgiana assured with a winning smile. "I am sure you will feel much better after you have partaken some of our cook's excellent food."

Lord Paisley was beyond amused.

_"Very well, my girl,"_ He thought. _"Two can play this game."_

"By all means, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smirked and offered his arm again. "Let us join Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. I have a feeling this will be an interesting evening."

Georgiana smiled triumphantly and lead him to the dining room. She took her place between her brother and sister, facing his lordship and at Elizabeth's nod the first course was served.

"So, Darcy," Lord Paisley addressed his friend. "I hear you have been having some problems with poachers on your land."

The effect of Lord Paisley's unexpected words was immediate as Georgiana choked on her first spoonful of soup. She immediately covered her mouth with her tablecloth and coughed repeatedly in order to regain her breath.

"Are you alright, Georgiana?" Elizabeth rushed to console her sister. "Have some water, my dear."

"I am fine," Georgiana nodded, still finding it hard to breathe.

"Are you quite sure?" Mr. Darcy asked with concern.

"Quite sure," Georgiana smiled at her brother. "I am sorry. I was not attending and I believe the soup was a little hot."

"You must be more careful, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a meaningful smile. "One can never underestimate the element of surprise."

"I am beginning to see that, sir" Georgiana responded with a dark look of discontent.

"_Wicked man!"_ Georgiana thought as she glared at him. _"You will be sorry for this."_

"Where did you hear about the poachers, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked once they resumed eating their dinner.

Georgiana's eyes were once again focused on Lord Paisley, silently praying that he would not give away her secret.

"Oh, Miss Darcy was kind enough to inform me during our ride back to the house this afternoon," Lord Paisley said nonchalantly.

_"I am not quite done with you, my girl,"_ Lord Paisley thought silently as he admired her furious eyes from across the table.

"I must say," Mr. Darcy said as he sent his sister a questioning look. "I cannot imagine what would have prompted such conversation."

"Oh, I am not entirely sure how it was that this topic was brought up," Lord Paisley said as he once again locked eyes with Georgiana's. "Please refresh my memory, Miss Darcy, how did we ever find ourselves talking about the poachers?"

"I … I am not sure what to say," Georgiana said, her eyes pleading with him to stop tormenting her.

"It seems your memory is just as bad as mine, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled, finally taking pity on her, and turned to Mr. Darcy. "It does not signify Darcy. Miss Darcy assured me that you dealt with the matter swiftly and that you have not had an incident since."

Mr. Darcy stared at Lord Paisley for a minute before nodding in response.

"Are you particularly interested in this matter, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Not at all," Lord Paisley shrugged. "Gentlemen such as myself do not involve themselves in matters concerning their tenants."

Georgiana blushed crimson at his recitation of her earlier words.

"What nonsense, Julian," Mr. Darcy protested. "You have always shown interest in all matters concerning you tenants. You are an excellent master and landlord."

"Not everyone thinks of me as you do Darcy," Lord Paisley argued.

"Not everyone knows you as I do," Mr. Darcy countered.

Lord Paisley bowed his thanks and turned toward Georgiana only to find that her blush had grown darker.

"Are you alright, Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked her sister.

"Yes, quite all right," Georgiana smiled weakly.

"You have barely touched your food, my dear," Elizabeth insisted.

"I seem to have lost my appetite," Georgiana said, sending Lord Paisley another hateful glare.

"You must try to eat, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley advised with an unaffected smile. "I myself was quite irritable earlier, but after having partaken of this fine food, I find myself quite satisfied."

"I am very glad to hear that, my lord," Georgiana replied, her smile never reaching her angry eyes.

_"She is so beautiful when she is angry!"_ Lord Paisley observed silently.

He watched her as she closed her eyes briefly to calm her nerves. He watched, in fascination, the rise and fall of her chest as it gradually slowed down. He was mesmerized by all the shades of blue that danced in her eyes when she finally looked up. Her deep blush had receded and there was but a gentle blush left on her cheeks. Lord Paisley had a sudden urge to reach across the table and take her hand in his and to feel the softness of her bare skin against his. Suddenly, he became aware of his unconscious fascination with the young woman and immediately busied himself with his food, inwardly chastising himself for allowing his thoughts to wonder in that vein about his friend's young sister.

_"What is the matter with me?"_ He thought with no little discomfort. _"I must stop this … this … fascination."_

"What are your plans for tomorrow, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"I have to meet with my steward early in the morning," Mr. Darcy replied. "I do not expect it to be a long meeting. I am quite sure I should be done by the time Julian comes down for breakfast."

"You misrepresent me to the ladies, Darcy," Lord Paisley chuckled. "I promise you, I too can keep to country hours."

"I know you can, Julian," Mr. Darcy nodded. "But you have been travelling for two days. Surely, there is no need for you to leave your room early tomorrow. When you have had your rest, we can go for a ride together."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Lord Paisley approved. "I am interested to examine the new pair of greys you wrote to me about in your last letter."

"Since you gentlemen will be busy tomorrow morning," Elizabeth said. "I believe I will ride to Stockwood Park to visit my sister and my niece."

"It seems you cannot be kept away from your namesake, my love," Mr. Darcy remarked.

"I confess, little Lizzy is the most adorable little girl I have ever seen," Elizabeth said, her eyes shining with love. "And I think it is time for George to meet his cousin. I will take him to Stockwood Park with me tomorrow."

"Have your parents left Stockwood Park already, Mrs. Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked.

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth nodded. "They left the day after my niece was born. My mother was reluctant to leave, but my father and my sister, Mary, were able to convince her that it was the right thing to do to provide my sister and her newborn with some peace and tranquility."

"Have Mr. Bingley's sisters left Stockwood Park as well?" Lord Paisley asked.

"No," Elizabeth smiled sadly. "They have decided to stay until the family travels to London for the season."

"So much for peace and tranquility then," Lord Paisley said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy laughed merrily at Lord Paisley's remark and Georgiana hid her smile behind her wine glass. Lord Paisley smiled at her, happy that her mood seemed to be improving. However, upon seeing his smile, Georgiana's smile disappeared and looked down at her food, flatly refusing to return his gaze.

"Mr. Bingley, it seems," Lord Paisley said with another mischievous smile. "Is forever blessed with his sisters' persistent company."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes. "The poor man hardly knows what to do with so much blessing."

Elizabeth and Georgiana giggled softly and Lord Paisley's smile deepened.

"I understand from Fitzwilliam, that you have sisters as well, my lord," Elizabeth said. "Are your sisters younger than you?"

Lord Paisley noticed that Georgiana's attention was drawn to the conversation. Although she did not look up from her plate, he knew she was attending to the conversation with interest.

"Yes," Lord Paisley smiled at Elizabeth. "I have two sisters, Lady Claire and Lady Henrietta, both of whom are younger than I am."

"And are they both at home?" Elizabeth asked with interest.

"Yes," Lord Paisley nodded. "One is not yet allowed to marry and the other has not had the inclination to do so."

Georgiana looked up at Lord Paisley's words, not able to hide her curiosity. Although she did not say anything, Lord Paisley understood the question in her eyes.

"Lady Claire, who is two years older than her sister," Lord Paisley explained. "Has had three successful seasons. However, she is inclined to marry where her heart is engaged. As such she has not accepted any offers yet. Lady Henrietta had her first season last year. She too had many offers, but I absolutely forbade her to accept any offers during her first season."

"Even if her heart was engaged?" Georgiana asked surprising herself more than everyone else at the table.

"My sister was only eighteen last year," Lord Paisley smiled. "She was too young to know her heart."

"If you considered her to be too young," Georgiana argued. "I wonder why you allowed her to have a season at all."

Mr. Darcy exchanged a look of concern with his wife who also raised an eyebrow at Georgiana's words.

"How else is she supposed to learn about the society but to experience the season and the society for herself?" Lord Paisley replied, enjoying the challenging look in Georgiana's eyes.

"I always considered a brother's role to be the protector of his sister's wellbeing," Georgiana expressed with energy. "It seems to me, my lord, that you allow your young sister into society and then forbid her from making decisions that may affect her happiness."

Elizabeth's eyes danced with amusement as she looked from her sister to Lord Paisley, excited to see how his lordship would respond to Georgiana's harsh accusations.

Lord Paisley considered Georgiana's words for a moment.

"You are correct to assume that a brother's job is to protect his sisters' wellbeing," Lord Paisley nodded. "My sisters have considerably large dowries, Miss Darcy, and as such, make wonderful preys for fortune hunters. It is my job to protect them against such cases. This, however, does not mean that I keep my sisters away from society, for that is no protection at all. I encourage my sisters to enjoy all that society has to offer. However, I refuse to allow them to marry unless and until they show enough maturity to choose wisely."

Georgiana was very uncomfortable, but she could not look away from him. He spoke with confidence and conviction, and Georgiana knew his arguments to be correct.

"I can understand that what I said may have injured your sensibilities," Lord Paisley continued with a softer tone. "But I know that you have too much sense to accuse me of being a villain in this case."

Georgiana blushed at his words. She could not help being reminded of her own experience with Mr. Wickham. Her brother had protected her against that man whose sole purpose was to gain access to her fortune. Despite her heartbreak, she had understood Fitzwilliam's reasons for his actions against Mr. Wickham and she had never accused her brother of being a villain. She looked at her brother and immediately saw the hard set of his jaw. Georgina was convinced that he too was thinking about her experience with Mr. Wickham.

"I would never call a loving brother's actions to protect his sister's wellbeing an act of villainy," Georgiana said, her eyes never leaving her brother's face. "I know this because I myself am very fortunate to have a loving and protective brother."

Mr. Darcy returned his sister's gaze with a loving one of his own and hard lines around his mouth melted into a smile. Elizabeth watched the exchange with no little emotion.

"And I am sure that your sisters are grateful to have you for a brother as well, my lord," Georgiana said, turning her attention back toward his lordship.

Lord Paisley stared back at Georgiana and nodded his thanks wordlessly. He had not missed the interaction between Georgiana and Mr. Darcy and decided to end the conversation there.

"I believe I will accompany you and George to Stockwood Park tomorrow, Lizzy," Georgiana said after a short pause.

"Wonderful," Elizabeth smiled at her sister.

"Very well," Mr. Darcy nodded approvingly. "We shall see you ladies in the afternoon then."

Once the meal was over, Elizabeth stood from the table, prompting the others to do so as well.

"Georgiana and I will retire to the drawing room, my dear," Elizabeth said. "Will you join us for tea once you have had your drink?"

"We will not be long," Mr. Darcy promised, his eyes following his wife until she left the room.

"Do you know, Darcy," Lord Paisley said, as he watched his glass being filled by the butler. "It is so refreshing to see a couple still in love with each other after two years of marriage. As you well know, marital felicity is a rarity among the ton."

"I am a fortunate man," Mr. Darcy took a sip of his drink and smiled.

"No doubt about it, my friend," Lord Paisley nodded. "But fortune cannot account for all of it. There is more to it, I am sure. Tell me, Darcy. What is it that sustains your happiness?"

Mr. Darcy contemplated on his friend's question as he swirled the drink around his glass.

"There is no secret really," Mr. Darcy said. "All I know is that we know each other very well."

Lord Paisley looked up at his friend questioningly.

"It was not an easy journey," Mr. Darcy explained. "We misunderstood each other greatly when we first met."

Mr. Darcy smiled upon remembering their acquaintance.

"She thought me arrogant and proud," Mr. Darcy said. "And I considered her below my notice."

"And how did you and Mrs. Darcy come to understand your follies?" Lord Paisley asked with genuine interest.

"I proposed to her in the most ill-mannered fashion," Mr. Darcy smiled a crooked smile. "And she turned me down most mercilessly."

"She turned you down?" Lord Paisley asked unbelievingly. "So, when the two of you were in Sandry Hall …"

"She hated me passionately," Mr. Darcy completed his friend's thoughts. "And my pride was deeply bruised."

"But when I first met her," Lord Paisley said. "I knew immediately, that her heart was engaged. I knew she loved you."

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Yes," He nodded with satisfaction. "We had worked through our misunderstandings by that time. She knew me for who I truly was, beyond my reticence and my pride. And I learned what it meant to truly love a woman worthy of being loved."

"I am happy for you both, Darcy," Lord Paisley said as he raised his glass and smiled. "As I said, not many people enjoy a happy marriage."

"What about you, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Do you still abhor matrimony as you used to? Are you still intent on remaining a bachelor?"

"I still abhor matrimony, Darcy," Lord Paisley nodded. "But I do not believe I can stay a bachelor for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Darcy asked intrigued by Lord Paisley's words.

"I do not have a brother to inherit the estate when I am dead," Lord Paisley explained. "If I fail to produce an heir of my own, a distant cousin of mine will inherit the estate."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy said. "I believe I have met him once before. He is a young man. Is he not?"

"Yes," Lord Paisley nodded. "His name is Mr. Brooks."

"Well, you have always known that if remain a bachelor, Mr. Brooks will inherit your estate," Mr. Darcy stated. "Yet, you have always been adamant that you would not marry. What has affected your decision now?"

"I did not know Mr. Brooks very well before," Lord Paisley replied bitterly. "Over the past few years, I have had the misfortune to become better acquainted with my future heir."

Mr. Darcy nodded with understanding.

"Am I correct to infer that this person is not worthy of the position and the inheritance?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Lord Paisley drank the entire content of his glass and placed it on the table.

"You would be correct to infer that, Darcy," Lord Paisley said.

"What do you have to accuse him of?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Where do I begin?" Lord Paisley asked sarcastically. "The man is a fool."

"That is not entirely uncommon," Mr. Darcy said with a crooked smile.

Lord Paisley laughed at his friend's jest.

"You are absolutely right," Lord Paisley nodded. "But in most cases, there is usually an end to the person's foolishness."

"I take it, then, that Mr. Brooks has it in abundance?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Lord Paisley snorted as he stood from his chair and walked to the fireplace. He stood there for a long time, staring at the fire, lost in contemplation. Mr. Darcy waited patiently for his friend to gather his thoughts.

"He gambles far beyond his means," Lord Paisley began with a troubled voice. "He keeps bad company and borrows large sums of money with no intention of ever repaying them. He has been going around town, telling everyone about his future inheritance and using that as leverage to be allowed to gamble more."

"What have you done to dissuade him?" Mr. Darcy asked with no little concern. "Have you tried to speak to him about his behavior?"

"Have you not been listening, Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked. "The man is a fool. There is nothing I can say or do to dissuade him. He is determined to live irresponsibly and to gamble away everything my family has worked for generations to build."

"This is terrible!" Mr. Darcy said, shaking his head. "So, you have decided to marry to foil Mr. Brooks' plans?"

"I have no other choice," Lord Paisley replied.

"Marriage is a life-long commitment, Julian," Mr. Darcy warned.

"I cannot in good conscious hand over my estate to a man so unworthy, Darcy," Lord Paisley turned to look at his friend. "You, I am sure, understand me better than anyone else, that my decision will not just affect my own life. Many lives will be affected by this decision. All my tenants and farmers, all the staff who work in my properties, my sisters and my future nieces and nephews will be directly or indirectly affected by this decision."

"I understand your concerns," Mr. Darcy said. "But if you feel so strongly against marriage, you will find yourself miserable for the rest of your life."

"Perhaps," Lord Paisley smiled. "But no matter how miserable I find myself being married, I can always find solace in that I will not have to hand over my estate to that ridiculous man."

"Maybe you would not be as miserable as you fear," Mr. Darcy said. "If you marry a woman you love and respect."

"My good friend," Lord Paisley smirked. "There is very little possibility of that ever happening."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lizzy," Georgiana said, as they walked toward the drawing room. "Do you know how long Lord Paisley is to stay at Pemberley?"

"I understand he has promised your brother to stay for three weeks," Elizabeth replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason in particular," Georgiana smiled as they entered the drawing room.

Mrs. Reynolds was awaiting them inside.

"Good evening, Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy," She curtseyed. "Were you pleased with the dinner?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled warmly at the old housekeeper. "It was a wonderful dinner. Please convey my thanks to the cook."

"Thank you, ma'am," Mrs. Reynolds reciprocated Elizabeth's smile. "Would you like the tea tray to be brought in now?"

"No," Elizabeth replied. "We will wait for the gentlemen to join us."

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds curtseyed again and left the room, leaving the two ladies alone.

"My dear," Elizabeth addressed her sister softly once they sat together. "Is there something you would like to share with me?"

"What do you mean, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked, her eyes giving away her disquiet.

"Is Lord Paisley's presence making you uncomfortable?" Elizabeth asked, her clever eyes surveying the younger woman's face.

Georgiana looked at her hands uncomfortably.

"Has he done anything to upset you, Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

Georgiana blushed crimson.

"Has he imposed on you?" Elizabeth asked, reaching out and taking hold of Georgiana's hands.

"Oh, no!" Georgiana replied quickly. "Not at all. He has been the perfect gentleman. Please, Lizzy, I would not want you thinking ill of him."

"Then what is troubling you?" Elizabeth asked, confused by Georgiana's odd behavior.

"I do not know!" Georgiana said, shaking her head, frustrated by her own emotions.

"You have not been yourself since his lordship's arrival," Elizabeth observed. "Has something happened between the two of you?"

"No," Georgiana shook her head.

"Georgiana," Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow. "Neither your brother, nor myself are blind, my dear."

"What do you mean?" Georgiana asked nervously. "Have I done something that has displeased Fitzwilliam?"

"I do not believe there is anything you can do that will ever displease your brother," Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. "But, your behavior was quite peculiar during dinner. You seemed uncomfortable and upset, and you were particularly curt with our guest."

"I did not mean to be rude," Georgiana said shamefully.

"I would not say you were rude," Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile. "But you certainly took him to task."

"I did?" Georgiana asked, blushing anew.

"My dear," Elizabeth's smile grew deeper. "You accused him of being an unfeeling and irresponsible brother."

"But, Lizzy," Georgiana said. "I did not mean to give offence. I was just stating my opinion."

"Lord Paisley is the marquise of Dartfort," Elizabeth said. "He has a rather considerable position in society and he is the head of his family. He is by no means a small man. Both in wealth and in consequence, Lord Paisley is your brother's superior. And yet, you saw fit to question the soundness and integrity of his decisions pertaining his sisters."

Georgiana's eyes were downcast once again.

"I see that I was wrong to speak to him in that way," Georgiana admitted with no little remorse. "But I must say that, regardless of his position, he deserves to be brought to task."

"Perhaps he does," Elizabeth smiled a meaningful smile.

"Why do you smile like that, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked, not at all comfortable with her sister's bemused look.

"No reason," Elizabeth shrugged. "Tell me, what do you really think about Lord Paisley."

"What do you mean?" Georgiana asked.

"Well," Elizabeth smiled. "It seems to me that you are conflicted about the gentleman. It may help to talk about it."

Georgiana seemed reluctant at first, but upon seeing Elizabeth's reassuring smile, she took a deep breath as she considered her opinion about the gentleman in question.

"He is so … so …" Georgina began and paused as she searched for the right word. "He is just so frustrating!"

"How so?" Elizabeth probed.

"I cannot work him out," Georgiana said.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked again.

"He is very conflicting," Georgiana explained. "When I first met him two years ago, he was gentle and kind, and even protective at times. But he also laughed at me and treated me like a child."

"You were quite young, my dear," Elizabeth pointed out softly.

"I know, Lizzy," Georgiana acknowledged. "But even then, at times, he seemed as if … as if he saw me as a young lady.

Elizabeth did not miss the gentle blush that spread on Georgiana's face as she said those words.

"And now?" Elizabeth asked gently. "How does he treat you now?"

"He argues with me," Georgiana replied. "I do not know why, but it seems that he enjoys making me angry. He finds fault with everything I say or do. And when we argue, he is usually right, which vexes me greatly. He knows that he is right. And he takes delight in pointing that out. He still treats me as if I am a child."

"And that troubles you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course it troubles me," Georgiana replied. "I am a grown woman."

"And you want him to acknowledge that?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Yes," Georgiana said.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why?" Georgiana asked, her confused eyes meeting her sister's intelligent ones.

"Why is it important to you that Lord Paisley sees you as a grown woman?"

Georgiana blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Do you not think, my dear," Elizabeth asked. "That the fact that he argues with you is indicative of his respect for your intellect?"

Georgiana looked up at that.

"Tell me," Elizabeth continued. "Why would a man of his stature engage in verbal sparing with a much younger woman?"

"Perhaps he takes delight in pointing out my shortcomings?" Georgiana said petulantly.

"Or perhaps, he is as intrigued by you as you are by him," Elizabeth suggested.

Georgiana stared at Elizabeth for a moment and then looked away uncomfortably. Elizabeth pressed Georgiana's hand reassuringly and smiled.

"Lord Paisley is a handsome man," Elizabeth began softly. "He has a presence and confidence about him that commands the room wherever he goes. He is well-educated and well-travelled and he is certainly not lacking in wealth and consequence."

Georgiana's eyes met her sister's again.

"Why are you telling me this, Lizzy?" She asked timidly.

"I am pointing out all the reasons why it is normal and natural for you to find yourself attracted to such a man," Elizabeth replied.

"I am not attracted to him," Georgiana refused flatly. "That is absurd."

"It would be absurd if you were not attracted to a man like him, my dear," Elizabeth countered. "You are a young woman and he is an attractive, intelligent man. There is nothing wrong about being curious."

"I am not curious about him," Georgiana said resolutely. "I think he is a man who has run things his way all his life and I also think that he has a very high opinion of himself. He probably expects the whole world to worship him and sing his praises wherever he goes."

Elizabeth giggled softly.

"What is so funny, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked, slightly offended by her sister's merriment.

"Oh, my dear Georgiana," Elizabeth smiled. "I am quite sure I had a very similar opinion about your brother when I first met him."

"No, Lizzy," Georgiana shook her head. "You cannot mean that. You cannot compare Lord Paisley to my brother. Fitzwilliam would have never said or done anything to make you feel bad."

"He deemed me not handsome enough to tempt him," Elizabeth countered with a raised eyebrow.

Georgiana's eyes grew wide in horror.

"How could he say such a thing about you?" She asked. "He adores you so. He thinks you are the most beautiful woman in all of England."

"I know he does, Georgiana," Elizabeth assured. "I have long since forgiven his words. But at the time his words really hurt me. However, long after that night, and when I finally understood my feelings for your brother, I realized that the reason his words hurt me so deeply was that I cared about his opinion so greatly."

Georgiana considered her sister's wise words and nodded with understanding.

"I know what you mean to say, Lizzy," Georgiana said softly. "You believe that the reason I am affected by Lord Paisley's behavior is that I care about his opinion of me."

"Do you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do not know, Lizzy," Georgiana shrugged. "And I no longer want to discuss his lordship. Shall we play the duet we have been practicing?"

Understanding Georgiana's desire to change the subject, Elizabeth agreed and the two of them walked toward the pianoforte.

"What excellent timing we have, Darcy," Lord Paisley said as he entered the drawing room, followed by his host. "I believe we have arrived just in time to hear the ladies' performance."

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy smiled. "My dears, can I persuade you to perform one of my favorite pieces?"

"How can we refuse?" Elizabeth smiled and stood beside the piano, allowing Georgiana time to find her music. Mr. Darcy sat down on the sofa directly across the room from the pianoforte and smiled at his wife. Lord Paisley stood by the fireplace and waited patiently for the ladies to begin. Having already heard Elizabeth's voice as well as Georgiana's playing, he was looking forward to an enjoyable performance. He was not disappointed, as the playing was masterful and the singing was beautiful. It was apparent that the ladies had indeed performed this song many times, as they were in perfect harmony. When the piece was over, Mr. Darcy rose from his seat and walked to his wife, bestowing a gentle kiss on her hand.

"That was lovely," he said to his wife and smiled at his sister. "Thank you both."

"I can understand why that was one of your favorite pieces, Darcy," Lord Paisley said from where he stood. "That was a beautiful performance."

Elizabeth smiled at Lord Paisley and walked away from the piano on her husband's arm.

"Thank you, my lord," she said and then turned to Georgiana who was about to stand up from her seat behind the piano. "Georgiana, my dear, Will you please play the Beethoven piece."

Georgiana's eyes grew wide at her sister's request. Elizabeth knew that piece was a personal favorite of Georgiana's and that she only played that when she was alone or among her immediate family.

"Which Beethoven piece?" Georgiana asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know which one, my dear," Elizabeth smiled wickedly.

"I do not think I have the sheet for that piece here," Georgiana lied.

"Oh, but my dear," Elizabeth laughed. "You know that piece by heart. In fact, I do not believe I have ever seen the sheet for that piece."

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth sat on the sofa, the gentleman still not having relinquished his wife's hand. Reluctantly and begrudgingly, Georgiana placed her fingers on the piano and took a deep breath. Lord Paisley, not having missed Georgiana's reluctance to play the piece, was intrigued to hear the performance.

And once she began, he understood the significance of the piece. It was undoubtedly a beautiful piece of music, and she played it to perfection. But Lord Paisley knew that it was neither the piece nor the mastery of the player that made it so special. Rather, it was the experience of watching her play, the privilege of seeing her at her most natural, at her most honest and at her most beautiful.

Her eyes were closed the entire time as she became one with the music. He watched as her chest rose and fell with the rise and fall of the music, and he felt his own heart beat against his chest, following her movements, anticipating her reactions and interpreting the emotions that danced across her face throughout the piece. He stood there, touched by her performance, tangled up in his own conflicting feelings and mesmerized by her beauty. For the first time in his entire life, Lord Paisley was utterly speechless.

_"One can never underestimate the element of surprise,"_ He could not help be reminded of his own words.

Too soon for his comfort, the music came to an end. Georgiana opened her eyes and Lord Paisley could not help admire those sapphire blues that were glazed over by emotions he did not understand.

He was shaken out of his contemplation by the sounds of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's applause.

"Well, my lord?" Elizabeth addressed him with a raised eyebrow. "Would it be considered boasting if I claim Georgiana's to be a masterful rendition of Beethoven's work?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled at his hostess. "It is never considered boasting if it is true."

He then turned to Georgiana who had by now stood from her seat and was walking toward them.

"Thank you for sharing this piece with me, Miss Darcy," he said. "I believe it has now become my favorite piece of music."

She looked at him for a brief moment, taking his breath away with her beautiful eyes. She nodded her thanks, smiled and looked away from him and toward her relations.

**PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG**

Mr. Darcy lay in bed and watched his wife adoringly as she brushed her hair and readied herself for bed.

"Was it just my imagination, my love," Mr. Darcy asked. "Or did we not have the oddest dinner conversation tonight?"

"It was not just you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth giggled. "It was indeed a very interesting dinner. I did not understand Lord Paisley's vague reference to the poachers."

"Neither did I," Mr. Darcy said. "But I fully intend to find out."

"Will you not ask him about it?" Elizabeth joined her husband in bed.

"No," Mr. Darcy replied wrapping his wife in his arms. "Julian is quite skillful at circumventing questions when he wants to."

"Yes," Elizabeth laughed. "I gather he is."

"What about Georgiana?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Why was she so hostile toward Julian?"

"I do not believe it was conscious, my dear," Elizabeth smiled.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Has Georgiana said something to you?"

"Nothing of consequence," Elizabeth shook her head. "But this is Georgiana's first real experience with a man outside of her close circle of acquaintances. And I believe she finds Lord Paisley both challenging and infuriating."

"Julian is an honorable man and a good friend," Mr. Darcy said. "But if his presence makes Georgiana uncomfortable, his stay at Pemberley can be cut short."

"No, my dear," Elizabeth rushed to reassure him. "You cannot protect Georgiana forever. She needs these experiences if she is to maneuver the ton in a few months. Lord Paisley is a handsome young man and it is only natural for Georgiana to be intrigued by him."

"I would not want Georgiana to form any attachments toward him," Mr. Darcy said firmly. "He will not do for her."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked with surprise. "You always have good things to say about him."

"He is a good man and an excellent friend," Mr. Darcy conceded. "But he will not make a good husband."

"What do you have to accuse him of?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Julian is a sworn bachelor," Mr. Darcy explained. "He abhors marriage. But he has to marry to produce an heir. If he fails to do so, his cousin will inherit his estate."

"I take it he does not want his cousin to inherit?" Elizabeth asked.

"The cousin is not a worthy man," Mr. Darcy said gravely.

Elizabeth nodded her understanding.

"It is a bad situation for him," Mr. Darcy said after a short pause. "He will have no choice but to choose a wife amongst the young ladies of the ton."

"And, naturally, you would not want Georgiana to be that young lady," Elizabeth nodded with understanding.

"Naturally," Mr. Darcy agreed. "But I have no fears in that regard. Julian will not pursue Georgiana."

"What makes you so sure?" Elizabeth asked. "Georgiana is a lovely, beautiful young woman."

"Of course she is," Mr. Darcy said. "But Julian is intelligent enough to know that I would never agree to such an alliance."

"You cannot deny my dear," Elizabeth said. "That Lord paisley has a lot to recommend him. He is an intelligent man and he has both wealth and consequence."

"Knowing his reasons for marriage," Mr. Darcy explained. "Do you think I would ever allow such a union to take place? Julian's only reason for marriage is to produce an heir. He will never love and cherish his wife. Nothing will induce me to condemn my sister to such a life."

Elizabeth considered her husband's words quietly.

"I would not want such a marriage for Georgiana either," Elizabeth agreed. "But perhaps Lord Paisley's view toward marriage may change if he were to fall in love."

"I doubt that very much," Mr. Darcy shook his head. "Besides, Julian is too old for Georgiana. He probably looks at her as he does his own sister."

_"I observed the way Lord Paisley was looking at Georgiana this evening while she was playing the pianoforte,"_ Elizabeth reflected privately. _"And that was by no means how a man looks at his sister."_

"How old is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is three years younger than I am," Mr. Darcy replied. "He must be seven and twenty now."

"But my dear," Elizabeth smiled. "Georgiana is almost nineteen. Their age difference is not much greater than our own."

"You cannot compare them to us," Mr. Darcy argued.

"And why not?" Elizabeth asked with amusement.

"Because you were not as sheltered as Georgina has been," Mr. Darcy reasoned.

"What is that supposed to mean, sir?" Elizabeth asked, feigning offence.

"Only that you showed great maturity when I met you," Mr. Darcy pulled her tighter in his embrace and kissed her. "You were not intimidated by me. You were not in awe of me. And you would not be swayed from your ideas and opinions easily."

"And do you believe Georgiana can be easily swayed?" Elizabeth asked, not at all convinced.

"I do not know," Mr. Darcy replied after a pause. "But I cannot help but be concerned for her. I would not want her to be controlled by an older man."

"I doubt she will allow that," Elizabeth said with conviction. "Georgiana may be young and she may have had a sheltered upbringing, but she is very intelligent and she knows her own mind. She will choose wisely."

"I rely on your superior judgment, my dear," Mr. Darcy said kissing her again. "In the past two years, you have grown to know my sister better than I have all her life."

"I must say," Elizabeth said with a meaningful smile. "There are great benefits to marrying an older man."

"Oh?" Mr. Darcy asked with amusement. "Are you speaking from personal experience, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Indeed, I am, Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth smiled mischievously. "An older man knows how to take care of his wife and how to make her happy. He knows how to challenge his wife and …"

"And?" Mr. Darcy asked as he moved atop his wife, encasing her between his arms.

"He knows how to satisfy his wife's desires," Elizabeth said, breathlessly inviting him to do just that.

**PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP**

"I believe we will leave Pemberley by the end of the week, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said to his valet later that evening as he was preparing for bed.

Mr. Wilkinson, who was taking his lordship's clothes to be cleaned, stopped in the process and turned toward him with no little surprise.

"But I understood your lordship was planning to stay for three weeks," Mr. Wilkinson said.

"I have decided to leave earlier than originally planned," Lord Paisley said noncommittally.

"May I inquire the reason, sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked.

"I am bored," Lord Paisley shrugged.

"Already, sir?" Mr. Wilkinson raised an eyebrow. "You were looking forward to your visit with Mr. Darcy for so long. I cannot imagine …"

"I am tired, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley interrupted. "Leave me and do not wake me early."

"Very well, sir," Mr. Wilkinson nodded. "But perhaps your lordship would prefer to leave Pemberley in the middle of the night."

"In the middle of the night?" Lord Paisley asked incredulously. "Why would I want to do such a ridiculous thing, Wilkinson?

"It seems to be the best time for it, sir," Mr. Wilkinson replied.

"The best time for what, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley asked impatiently.

"For running away, my lord." Mr. Wilkinson said with a knowing smile and bowed. "Good night."

Lord paisley glared at his valet as he left his room. But once he was alone, he had to admit that Wilkinson was correct. He was indeed running away. But how could he not? How could he feign nonchalance after what he experienced below stairs this evening. Watching Georgiana play that song had unleashed desires and feelings he had concealed and denied for two years.

What he felt tonight was an amazing experience but he knew he had felt it once before. He had seen her at her most vulnerable once before, a long time ago, when he found her by herself at Darcy House. He had walked in as she was playing, and instead of making his presence known, he had continued to watch her quietly. When she had told him that she was not chaperoned, he had not left her, despite the impropriety of the situation, despite her youth, despite her innocence. Not willing to leave her in her state of distress, he had stayed with her, had soothed and comforted her, and had offered his help and support. Not able to control himself, he had held her soft ungloved hand in his and had kissed it without a moment of remorse. But when he finally left, he was filled with guilt, fear and misery.

Since that day, she had become what he desired most in the world, and what he knew he must never have. He saw her once more at her brother's wedding and not able to deny his attraction to a girl barely out of the schoolroom, he fled immediately after the wedding, pledging to himself not to see her again until he had mastered his… his… fascination.

Despite Mr. Darcy's numerous invitations, Lord Paisley stayed away from Pemberley for two long years. Two years of separation and inner struggle had done nothing but help him delude himself into believing that what he had felt on that fateful day had been nothing but a passing fancy.

He had come to Pemberley, resolute to prove to himself that what he remembered in his dreams was not the real woman. That Miss Darcy had turned into yet another spoiled young lady with whom he would grow bored quickly. But, alas, from the moment he saw her on the road, she had proved him wrong. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was taller and her curves were now fully developed. The attraction his mind denied for two years, his body proved within seconds of being in her company. She was opinionated and confident, and yet, she was still demure and innocent when he flirted with her. He was undeniably aroused by her, and yet he felt protective of her innocence at the same time. He was conflicted. How could he feel such extreme emotions about the same person?

He was once again back where he had left things two years ago. He was attracted to her. That was the simple truth. Except that there was nothing simple about it. She was young, too young.

_"Good God,"_ he whispered as he raked his fingers through his hair. _"She is Henrietta's age!"_

How can he take advantage of her youth and her innocence? How can he stay and hide his attraction from her? How can he hide it from Darcy?

He stood from his bed and paced the length of the room like a caged animal. He had to do the honorable thing. He could not marry her. She was simply too good for him. He would never make her a loving husband. He was only marrying because he had to, because he needed an heir.

He stopped pacing as he visualized what he had never dared to visualize. He imagined her carrying his child, loving his child, loving him.

_"Enough,"_ he chastised himself inwardly. _"Enough."_

He made up his mind. He must leave. If he is to save himself the humiliation of behaving like a lovesick fool, and save his friendship with Darcy, he should leave Pemberley as soon as possible. He can come up with an excuse about having to meet his steward. Darcy would never suspect a thing.

But he cannot possibly leave until Darcy is made aware of the possibility of poachers on his land. He cannot leave knowing that _she _may be in some way in danger. He would talk to her tomorrow. He would convince her to tell her brother everything about the poachers and allow Mr. Darcy to deal with the situation. If he failed to convince her to do so, he would tell Darcy himself.

And then he would leave. He would choose a woman from a good family. He would marry her as soon as may be. His wife would have his heir, and he would spend the rest of his days trying to erase the memory of that piece of music and those beautiful blue eyes.

**So, I hope this chapter lays the grounds for a few things:**

**1. We get to see Julian's inner turmoil and what prompts his future decisions.**

**2. Georgiana is conflicted (she doesn't know whether she wants him to like her or not!)**

**3. Elizabeth, the smart woman that she is, can already see what neither Georgiana nor Julian can see yet. Despite her husband's warnings, she plays matchmaker ( a little) by pushing our main characters' buttons. **

**4. Elizabeth and Darcy do not see eye-to-eye on the Julian-Georgiana situation, which can only mean TROUBLE!**

**Please review. I need to know what you guys think. **

**Love,**

**P.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

If Lord Paisley thought he would feel better about his decision after a night's sleep, he was sorely mistaken. He did not have a restful night. He had begun the night by staring at the ceiling, thinking about his predicament and considering his courses of action. Once he was certain that leaving Pemberley was his only option, he had tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. But when he had finally managed to fall asleep, his dreams were as unpleasant and disturbing as his reality, as he either argued with his friend, Mr. Darcy, or he was lost in darkness with nothing but a pair of blue eyes, watching him, tormenting him, laughing at him. To say that his sleep was not conducive to a clearer state of mind would be an understatement. So it was understandable that when his valet awakened him in the morning, his lordship was in a foul mood.

"Good morning, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson said as he entered his lordship's bedchamber, carrying his breakfast tray.

"Is it?" Lord Paisley asked bitterly. "I had not noticed."

"It is indeed a beautiful day," Mr. Wilkinson said as he opened the curtains, letting the morning light brighten the otherwise dark room.

"Have some care, will you, Wilkinson?" His Lordship yelled as he covered his eyes. "Are you my valet or my torturer?"

Unable to stay in bed any longer, Lord Paisley stood and moved to the adjoining room to relieve himself, and to wash his hands and face. He was still wearing a scowl when he returned to his chambers and sat down on a chair.

"I take it you did not sleep well, sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked, placing the tray in front of his master.

"I wonder what gave you that idea," Lord Paisley sent his valet a dark look. "I am in no humor this morning, Wilkinson."

"I dare say your mood will take a turn for the better, sir," Mr. Wilkinson assured.

"Oh?" Lord Paisley asked as he took a sip of his coffee. "Why is that?"

"I understand that a certain young lady is all by herself this morning," Mr. Wilkinson smiled mischievously at his master. "Mrs. Darcy has left for Stockwood Park and Mr. Darcy is busy with his steward. Perhaps your lordship would like to take a turn around the gardens with the beautiful Miss Darcy."

"What in blazes are you talking about, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley asked, his hands raking through his disheveled hair. "Why would I want to spend time with Miss Darcy?"

"Well, to put an end to your … your … your present state of confusion, sir," Mr. Wilkinson offered, avoiding his lordship's scrutinizing stare.

"My present state of confusion?" Lord Paisley snorted. "I must say, Wilkinson, you certainly have a way with words."

"Am I mistaken, sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked.

His Lordship drank the remainder of his coffee in contemplative silence.

"No, Wilkinson," he finally said as he leaned back on his chair and allowed his valet to begin shaving his face. "I would say that yours is an apt description."

Mr. Wilkinson began grooming his master. Both men remained quiet as Lord Paisley had a lot to think about and Mr. Wilkinson was focused on his work. Within half an hour, Lord Paisley was ready, looking his immaculate self. He walked to the window and stared out, while his valet cleared the discarded clothes.

"What if spending time with her leads to more confusion?" Lord Paisley asked no one in particular. "What if it leads to heartache?"

Mr. Wilkinson pause his actions and considered his master's question.

"Confusion and heartache for whom, my lord?" Mr. Wilkinson asked.

"For her, of course," Lord Paisley replied. "Hers in the innocent gentle heart. She is the one who is in danger of becoming hurt. I am in no danger. You know, better than anyone else, that I do not have a heart, Wilkinson."

"I know that you would like everyone to think that you do not have one, sir," Mr. Wilkinson smiled. "But I cannot believe that."

"Why?" Lord Paisley asked with amusement. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I do not have a heart? Why is it so hard to imagine that I am a selfish man who is only interested in what gives him instant pleasure?"

"Because if that was the case," Mr. Wilkinson returned. "You would not have any qualms enjoying the young lady's charm and beauty. You would not consider leaving Pemberley if all you cared about was immediate pleasure."

"Come, now, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley looked away from his valet. "She is my good friend's sister. She is a lady. Of course I do not have designs of that sort about her."

"I did not suggest you do, sir," Wilkinson nodded. "But may I ask why you have decided to leave Pemberley?"

"I thought I made that clear, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said restlessly. "I do not want any unpleasantness between myself and Darcy."

"Why should there be any unpleasantness, Sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked.

"Darcy would not appreciate his friend pursuing his sister," Lord Paisley said. "I do not think any man would."

"But you are not pursuing her," Mr. Wilkinson argued. "You said it yourself, sir. She is too much of a lady to pursue for any reason other than marriage and you do not mean to marry her as you believe you will become bored with her, or that you cannot offer her what she deserves."

"What are you trying to say, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley glared impatiently.

"I believe I have already said what I needed to say, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson shrugged. "There is no reason to believe that Miss Darcy is in any way in danger where you are concerned. Then perhaps the reason you are leaving is not to protect her, but to protect yourself, because you are afraid that you may be in some danger where she is concerned."

Lord Paisley looked away uncomfortably.

"You make arguments that may appear sound at first," Lord Paisley said dryly. "But upon closer scrutiny, one can see that your arguments are all flawed."

Mr. Wilkinson waited for his master to explain.

"Indeed, I would be in some danger of losing my heart," Lord Paisley said with a smirk. "If I had a heart. Since I do not possess one, I do not worry about it being in any danger."

"I see we shall not agree on this matter readily," Mr. Wilkinson said. "But I am persuaded that one of us will be proved wrong soon."

"Perhaps," Lord Paisley agreed. "But it will not be as soon as this morning."

"Why ever not?" Mr. Wilkinson asked.

"You were mistaken in assuming that Miss Darcy would be all by herself this morning," Lord Paisley explained. "She was to accompany Mrs. Darcy to Stockwood Park and they will not return until this afternoon."

Mr. Wilkinson stared at Lord Paisley with surprise written on his face.

"What is it, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley smirked. "Are you surprised to have been mistaken in your information?"

"No, sir," Mr. Wilkinson shook his head. "But if the ladies were to go to Stockwood Park together, I simply cannot understand why they should do so in separate equipage!"

"Separate equipage?" Lord Paisley asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sir," Mr. Wilkinson shrugged. "I saw Mrs. Darcy leave with Master George and his nanny about an hour ago. I am quite certain I did not see Miss Darcy accompany her sister."

"Could Miss Darcy be unwell?" Lord Paisley asked with concern. "Is she keeping to her rooms?"

"I do not believe so, sir," Mr. Wilkinson replied. "Miss Darcy broke her fast with her brother and sister earlier this morning. I have heard no mention among the staff of anyone being ill."

"I do not understand!" Lord Paisley said as he began pacing. "Why would she change her mind? Why would she not accompany her sister to Stockwood Park? She knew from our conversations last night that her brother and I would be away most of the morning. Why would she want to … Oh, dear Lord!"

Lord Paisley came to a halt as a very disturbing thought crossed his mind.

"What is it, sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked with apprehension.

"Unless I am very much mistaken, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said, his low voice suggesting his unease. "Miss Darcy is about to do something quite foolish."

Mr. Wilkinson stared at his master, not understanding his meaning.

"What is to be done, sir?" Mr. Wilkinson asked.

"I need your assistance, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said. "I need you to go down to the kitchen and work your charm to find out the name and address of a tenant who lost his wife and child at childbirth last year. The man has turned to alcohol and his sons are mischief-makers."

"Very well," Mr. Wilkinson nodded.

"Also," Lord Paisley continued. "Find out if Miss Darcy is still indoors. If she has left the house, which I sincerely hope she has not, I need to know her destination."

"Right away, sir," Mr. Wilkinson bowed and ran toward the door.

"Wilkinson," Lord Paisley called. "Be very discrete. I do not want anyone to become suspicious."

"Of course, sir," Mr. Wilkinson promised. "Should I return here?"

"No," Lord Paisley said as he too walked to the door. "I am going to send a footman to the stables to get me a horse. I will meet you by the entrance."

Lord Paisley and his valet left the room quickly and separated at the foot of the stairs. Lord Paisley sent a footman to fetch him a horse and left a note for Mr. Darcy, informing him of his sudden boredom and decision to go for a ride. He hoped his friend would believe him. Within a quarter of an hour, a horse was brought to the entrance of the house just as Mr. Wilkinson joined his master, his face not as comfortable as his lordship would have hoped.

"What did you find, Wilkinson?" Lord Paisley asked once he dismissed the footman.

"The name of the man you wanted to know about is Green, my lord," Mr. Wilkinson replied. "The family lives on the other side of the stream. About four miles from here, the lane splits in to two. Take the one on the right and cross the bridge. The houses are just beyond the bridge. The Greens live in the last house."

"Of course they do," Lord Paisley said rolling his eyes. "They should, of course, have the most inconvenient address."

"I am afraid there is more, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said hesitantly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lord Paisley said sarcastically. "Well, come out with it man."

"Earlier this morning," Mr. Wilkinson said, dreading his master's reaction. "Miss Darcy asked the kitchen to prepare a basket for a tenant she intended to visit."

"Foolish girl," Lord Paisley spat, shaking his head in exasperation.

"We are not certain which tenant Miss Darcy is visiting, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said. "Maybe she is visiting some other tenant and not the Greens."

Lord Paisley sent his valet a disappointed look.

"I am sorry, sir," Mr. Wilkinson smiled sheepishly. "Only after I said it, I realized how foolish it was to suggest it."

"Do not be too hard on yourself, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley smirked. "It happens to the best of us. Tell me, how long ago did Miss Darcy leave?"

"Not too long, sir," Mr. Wilkinson assured. "She is riding her phaeton. I doubt you would be able to overtake her on the way, but since you are riding, you should be able to reach the house not long after she does. Do you need me to inform Mr. Darcy?"

"No," Lord Paisley replied. "Give me until noon. If Miss Darcy does not return to the house until then, go to Darcy and tell him everything you know."

Mr. Wilkinson nodded his understanding and watched his master mount the horse and ride away at a breakneck speed.

"_No heart_, _indeed_," Mr. Wilkinson snorted and walked back toward the house.

**PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP**

Georgiana knew something was wrong as soon as she arrived at the Green's house. The youngest child, who was always playing outside was nowhere to be seen. There were no signs of the older boys or of the father. No smoke was coming out of the chimney, indicating that no one was cooking inside and that the fireplace was not lit. The door was left ajar but old Mrs. Green, Mr. Green's mother, did not come out to greet Miss Darcy as was her usual wont when either of the Darcy ladies visited.

"Mrs. Green?" Georgiana called as she entered the house hesitantly. "Are you home? It is Miss Darcy. I have brought a basket."

The inside of the house was dark as all the curtains were drawn up. Georgiana left the door open to allow some light inside the house. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim room, she saw Mrs. Green sitting on her usual chair by the fireplace. Georgiana thought it was rather odd that the old woman would sit by a fireplace that was not lit. As the old woman did not move at her entrance or her voice, Georgiana assumed that she had fallen asleep and that the fire had died while she was asleep.

"Mrs. Green," Georgiana called again as she walked closer and placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder, giving her a gentle shake.

Upon Georgiana's touch, Mrs. Green's head leaned over, making her entire body fall forward. Georgiana gasped at the sudden and painful realization that the older woman was not asleep, and that she was in fact dead.

"Oh, no!" Georgiana exclaimed, looking around her for the first time since she had entered.

"_Where is everyone?"_ She wondered, trying to find a way to get help.

Suddenly she heard a soft cry from one of the rooms located in the back of the house. She ran toward the sound, looking frantically inside the two small rooms. Finally, in a corner of the second room, hidden under a blanket, she found the youngest of the Green children, frightened and soiled, her large eyes were staring back at her.

"Hello there," Georgiana whispered and smiled reassuringly at the girl. "Do not be afraid. I am Miss Darcy of Pemberley. You have seen me before, have you not?"

The little girl nodded imperceptibly.

"And what is your name, dear?" Georgiana asked, glad that the girl understood her.

"Sarah," the girl whispered.

"Yours is indeed a lovely name," Georgiana smiled again.

"Grams is asleep," Sarah said, referring to her grandmother.

Georgiana's heart broke for the child. She had not realized that her grandmother was dead.

"How long have you been hiding under this blanket, Sarah?" Georgiana asked.

Sarah stared at Georgiana with a sad look. Georgiana decided not to press the girl.

"Do you know where your father and your brothers are, Sarah?"

The little girl shook her head. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and the unmistakable sound of the front door closing shut. Sarah gasped and hid under her blanket again.

"Do not be afraid, my dear," Georgiana reassured and stood. "That must be your brothers or your father. You wait here. I will return for you."

Sarah did not respond and stayed in her hiding place under the blankets. Georgiana walked toward the front of the house only to come to a halt upon seeing Mr. Green standing just inside the door. The room was once again dark, as Mr. Green had closed the door behind him, but Georgina could see enough to conclude that Mr. Green had been drinking again. His eyes were red and unfocused and his clothes were disheveled and dirty.

"Mr. Green!" Georgiana said as she moved far away from the man. "I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother has passed."

Mr. Green stared at Georgiana as if he had not understood her. Georgiana opened one of the blinds to allow light into the room. She was nervous, but she did not wish for Mr. Green to know that.

"Please sit down, Mr. Green," Georgiana pointed at a seat at the far end of the room. "I will see if there is any coffee to be had."

"Fanny?" Mr. Green asked, narrowing his eyes, and taking a step toward Georgiana. "Is that really you, Fanny?"

Georgiana's heart began pounding against her chest as she realized that Mr. Green had mistaken her for his late wife.

"No, sir," Georgiana shook her head. "I am Miss Darcy of Pemberley. I am your landlord's sister."

Georgiana looked around for a way to leave the house. The man was still standing close to the door and she did not want to risk walking in his direction.

"Fanny, my love," Mr. Green said, oblivious to Miss Darcy's words. "You have returned. I knew you would."

Mr. Green moved toward Georgiana.

"Sir," Georgiana warned. "Please listen to me. I am not Fanny Green. I am not your wife. Your wife is gone."

"Oh, Fanny," Mr. Green said as he moved to stand directly before Georgiana. His foul breath made Georgiana sick.

Georgiana wanted to move, but she could not feel her legs. She felt as if she had no control over her body. All she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat in her ears.

"Please maintain your distance, Mr. Green," Georgiana said, with a voice she barely recognized. "You are mistaken and confused. I am not your wife. I am…"

She was not able to finish her sentence as she saw the man move his hands toward her with the unmistakable intent to touch her. Georgiana's only reaction was to cover her face with her shaking hands and pray that she could wake up from a most unpleasant dream. She did not wake up. But she did not feel Mr. Green's touch either. Instead, she heard a yelp of pain followed by a crashing sound, which prompted her to open her eyes to behold Mr. Green's body on the floor, curled up in a ball, holding on to his arm and crying in what could only be characterized as agonizing pain. Standing before him was Lord Paisley, staring down at the man with the most terrifying expression Georgiana had ever seen.

**Hi**

**I apologize for stopping here. I promise the next chapter will be updated soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lord Paisley had ridden from Pemberley with the single object of finding Georgiana and returning her to her home where she would be safe. The Greens' house was not located too far from Pemberley grounds, but to him, it had felt like the longest ride of his life. He was happy and upset in equal measures when he spied Georgiana's phaeton from afar. He knew he had come the right way, but that also meant that his suspicions were correct and that Georgiana had indeed decided to visit the Greens by herself. He dismounted his horse, leaving it near the phaeton, and walked quickly but carefully toward the house. He did not miss the absence of chimney smoke nor the fact that the curtains were drawn at that time in the morning.

He entered the house without knocking and what he saw and heard stirred him into immediate action. Those who knew Julian Paisley would describe him as a cool, rational man. He was known as one who contemplated greatly on his actions and never attempted anything rash. In that moment, however, there was nothing rational about his actions. All he could see was her fear-stricken eyes. All he could hear was her pleas to Mr. Green to keep away from her. All he could think about was to remove the source of her fear and pain as far away from her as possible.

And so he did. He grabbed Mr. Green's arm, as the drunkard was about to touch Miss Darcy, twisting it with so much force that sent the man falling to the ground and crying in pain. Lord Paisley was not done, however. He was not done punishing the insolent man who had dared to even consider touching her. He wanted to inflict more pain on him for the pain he had caused her. But as he was about to move toward the now frightened man on the floor, he felt Georgiana's hand on his wrist.

"Please, my lord," she said with a voice that bespoke her anxiety. "Please, no more."

He turned toward her and upon seeing her frightened eyes and her pallid face, he forgot about his need to punish Mr. Green. He forgot about her utter foolishness to visit the Greens on her own. He forgot about his decisions from the previous night and about his resolve to leave. None of it mattered anymore.

His hand moved to cover hers that was still resting on his wrist.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, her voice weak and unconvincing. "I am just a little unsettled. That is all."

The blueness of her eyes was not as dark as always and her lips were almost as white as her skin. She was clearly in shock.

"Come," he said gently, taking her hand in his and leading her to a small chair by the window.

He lowered her to the chair and reluctantly released her hand to open the curtains and the window closest to her in order to allow some fresh air and sunlight into the room. Despite the warmth of the sun that shone into the room, Georgiana shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. Lord Paisley removed his long coat and wrapped it around her.

"Shall I get you something to drink?" he asked softly.

"No, thank you," she refused. "I shall be fine in a minute."

Lord Paisley was not convinced. She looked quite ill and he did not know how to help her. He looked around the room. Mr. Green was still lying on the floor, groaning and grumbling in pain. Suddenly he saw Mrs. Green in the chair facing the fireplace. He turned toward Georgiana, his eyes asking his question wordlessly.

"She is dead," Georgiana nodded in response. "I do not know how long she has been in that chair."

"You cannot stay hear," Lord Paisley said. "You need to return to Pemberley immediately."

"But, what about this situation?" Georgiana asked, gesturing toward the man on the floor. "Surely, we cannot just leave."

"I am not leaving," Lord Paisley said savagely as he glared at Mr. Green who seemed to have passed out. "I have further business with Mr. Green."

"Please, sir," Georgiana said with renewed concern. "Do not hurt him anymore. He did not understand what he was about."

"Are you defending him, Miss Darcy?" Lord Paisley asked unbelievingly.

"Of course not," Georgiana assured. "There was no excuse for scaring me the way he did."

"He meant to do more than merely scare you," Lord Paisley retorted, his anger resurfacing again.

Georgiana shuddered at his words and looked away.

"Forgive me," Lord Paisley apologized immediately, feeling ashamed of his unguarded words.

"He confused me with his late wife," Georgiana said with a voice barely audible.

"His late wife, indeed," Lord Paisley harrumphed.

"The late Mrs. Green was of similar coloring as I am," Georgiana explained. "I may have resembled his wife in the dimness of the room."

_"You do not resemble his wife,"_ Lord Paisley thought petulantly. _"You do not resemble anybody's wife."_

Feeling slightly stronger, Georgiana stood from her chair and returned his lordship's coat to him. For reasons he did not wish to contemplate on, he did not want to take the coat. He wished she would keep his coat forever.

"Are you well enough to return to Pemberley on your own?" Lord Paisley asked, escaping his wayward thoughts by focusing on their current situation.

Georgiana's response was interrupted as they heard the sounds of approaching horses. Lord Paisley moved to open the door and Georgiana followed him anxiously. They both came to a halt upon opening the door and seeing none other than the master of Pemberley himself, followed closely by his steward, Mr. Ludlow. Mr. Darcy dismounted his horse and walked toward them with his long, confident strides. Lord Paisley heard a small gasp escape Georgiana.

"Darcy," Lord Paisley addressed his friend first in an attempt to draw Mr. Darcy's attention to himself. "I thought you were meeting with your steward this morning."

"I was," Mr. Darcy replied curtly. "The meeting came to an abrupt end due to obvious reasons."

He stood in front of his sister, his dark eyes surveying her carefully.

"I understood from our conversation last night that you would accompany Elizabeth to Stockwood Park, Georgiana," Mr. Darcy said.

"I decided to bring a basket of food for the Greens, brother," Georgiana replied uncomfortably.

"And were you helping my sister carry the basket, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked his friend sarcastically.

"Not quite," Lord Paisley said. "As I stated in my note …"

"Yes," Mr. Darcy smirked bitterly. "I read your note, Julian."

Mr. Ludlow dismounted his horse and stepped forward bowing to Georgiana and Lord Paisley.

"I'm afraid, Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "There is much that requires your immediate attention."

"So it would seem," Mr. Darcy responded cryptically and stared at his friend.

"Mrs. Green is dead, Fitzwilliam," Georgiana reported nervously trying to distract her brother. "And Mr. Green is … he is..."

"I can imagine what he is," Mr. Darcy said dryly. "I will see to the situation."

"The little girl," Georgiana said. "Her name is Sarah. She is alone and frightened. She is hiding in the back room. I cannot leave her here."

"I will take her to my house, Miss Darcy," Mr. Ludlow assured. "She knows my wife and my children. We will keep her with us until we know what must be done."

Mr. Ludlow looked at Mr. Darcy for his approval. Mr. Darcy nodded his acceptance.

"Take Georgiana back to Pemberley, Julian," Mr. Darcy said in a voice that brooked no objection from either party.

"Of course," Lord Paisley nodded and offered his arm to Georgiana.

"Fitzwilliam, I …" Georgiana began but was interrupted by her brother.

"Go home, Georgiana," Mr. Darcy said. "We will discuss this upon my return."

Georgiana knew enough of her brother to know she should comply with his request. She took Lord Paisley's arm and walked toward the phaeton wordlessly.

Lord Paisley helped her onto the phaeton and climbed up, sitting beside her.

He brought the horses to a slow canter while fully aware of the quiet woman sitting beside him. That she was upset, he had no doubt. She had turned her face toward the road, flatly refusing to meet his gaze or to have a conversation. But Lord Paisley was not easily dissuaded.

"Are you comfortable, Miss Darcy? He asked.

"Quite," Georgiana replied.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "May I offer you my coat?"

"No, sir," Georgiana shook her head. "I do not require your coat."

He watched her classic profile from the corner of his eyes. She was indeed beautiful with her arched eyebrows, her aristocratic nose and her small lips.

"Would you like to tell me what is bothering you?" Lord Paisley asked with an amused smile.

"Do I really need to say it?" Georgiana asked sarcastically. "I would have thought you would know."

"You will have to forgive me, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled, seemingly unaffected by her jab. "I can be quite dim-witted at times."

"I highly doubt that, sir," Georgiana said venomously.

"Thank you," Lord Paisley performed a mock bow, which prompted Georgiana to glare at him. "Now, tell me why you are so upset with me."

"Well, I hope your are satisfied, my lord," Georgiana said bitterly. "Now Fitzwilliam is quite upset."

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Paisley asked with no little surprise. "Are you suggesting that I am somehow responsible for today's events?"

"I am not suggesting it, sir," Georgiana replied. "We both know that you are indeed responsible."

Lord Paisley pulled on the reins and brought the horses to a stop on the side of the lane.

"You will have to excuse me again, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "But I know no such thing. Please enlighten me. How am I responsible for this?"

"My brother would never have suspected anything," Georgiana argued. "Had you not left a note for him. No doubt, you told him everything in your note and that is why he followed you."

"I do not know what prompted Darcy to come to the Greens' house today," Lord Paisley said offended by her accusation. "I did not tell Darcy anything."

"Why else would he interrupt his meeting and come to the Greens' house?" Georgiana asked skeptically.

"You underestimate your brother," Lord Paisley shrugged. "He is an intelligent man. No doubt he had his suspicions and followed his nose to the Greens'. But I gave him no information. I kept my end of the bargain, Miss Darcy, which is more than I can say about you."

"I am sure I do not understand what you mean, sir," Georgiana said, looking away from him.

"You know very well what I mean," Lord Paisley said. "We made a bargain. I promised not to tell Darcy about the boys, and you promised to keep me informed of all your plans regarding this matter."

"Did you really expect me to share anything with you after your shameful behavior at dinner the previous evening?" Georgiana asked, glaring at him.

"I meant to teach you a lesson," Lord Paisley smirked, making her angrier.

"And what might that lesson be?" Georgiana asked venomously. "To never trust you again?"

"To never try to bamboozle me again," Lord Paisley corrected. "But judging from your foolish actions today, I believe you did not learn the lesson at all."

"_My_ foolish actions?" Georgiana asked incredulously, her eyes growing wide at his rudeness.

"_Your_ foolish actions," Lord Paisley repeated, not at all apologetic.

"You should not speak to me as if I were a child," Georgiana said offended by his words.

"Well, perhaps you should stop behaving like a child," Lord Paisley returned, not willing to back down.

"What have I done that warrants such censure?" Georgiana asked.

"Where do I begin?" Lord Paisley asked sarcastically. "What in the world prompted you to visit the Greens on your own? Are you so bored with your life that you go about looking for adventures?"

"I came to find some information about the boys," Georgiana replied with conviction.

"Well, that is just wonderful," Lord Paisley said sarcastically. "Did you think they would invite you in for tea and readily admit to poaching on your brother's land?"

"Of course not," Georgiana rolled her eyes. "I came under the pretense of bringing a basket of food for the family."

"That makes a lot more sense," Lord Paisley smirked. "You decided to bribe them into admission."

"Will you ever cease to laugh at me?" Georgiana bristled.

"I am in no humor to laugh, my girl," Lord Paisley barked back.

"I am most certainly not your girl," Georgiana said defiantly, her eyes the darkest shade of blue he had seen.

"Well perhaps that is a blessing," Lord Paisley snapped, too angry to be distracted by her bewitching eyes. "For you would be sorry if you were."

Georgina blushed profusely. Although she did not fully understand his meaning, she understood that there was something intensely intimate about what he said. She was curious and uncomfortable at the same time. Not willing to allow him to see her confusion and curiosity, she decided to fight back.

"I hope you had never come to Pemberley," Georgiana spat.

"Well, for once you and I are agreed on a point," Lord Paisley sneered. "I wish I had not come to Pemberley either. Indeed, had I known I would have to spend my precious time riding around the county, trying to protect you from poachers and drunkards, I never would have come."

"I do not remember having asked for your protection, sir," Georgiana retorted.

"You must indeed have a terrible memory, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley returned. "For as soon as you asked me to keep secrets from your brother you made me responsible for your wellbeing."

"Well, let me release you from your dreadful responsibility, my lord," Georgiana said, her voice beginning to shake slightly. "since Fitzwilliam knows about the Greens, you are no longer under any obligation with regards to my wellbeing."

"I am very glad to hear that," Lord Paisley said. "But this is rather a moot point, since I am leaving Pemberley on the morrow."

"You are?" Georgiana asked, her voice noticeably lower than before.

"I am," Lord Paisley replied, confused by her sudden change of demeanor.

Georgiana turned her fact toward the road.

"We should return to Pemberley," she said.

"Of course," Lord Paisley nodded uncomfortably and brought the phaeton into motion again.

They rode in uncomfortable silence for a short while, both miserable, both confused and both remorseful.

"Fitzwilliam will be sorry when he hears about your early departure," Georgiana remarked softly, breaking the silence.

"I highly doubt that, given today's events," Lord Paisley said dryly.

"Today's events were not your fault," Georgiana said, her voice full of emotions she did not have a name for.

"Now I am really confused, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley chuckled. "Did you not just berate me for betraying your trust and for my behavior at dinner last evening?"

Georgiana blushed. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. She took a deep breath to steady her emotions, but she was unable to control her tears. She looked away, not wanting him to see her emotional reaction. She prayed he would not notice her attempts to dry her tears with her gloved hands. He did notice it, however, and immediately felt terrible for his own behavior. He took out his handkerchief and gently tucked it inside her hand that was resting on her lap. Georgiana's deep intake of breath was her only response. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. Georgiana wiped her tears with his handkerchief and slowly managed to calm her emotions.

"I was upset," She admitted after a long pause. "I apologize for my outburst."

Lord Paisley watched her carefully, trying to understand her real feelings.

"I should not have spoken to you in that manner," Georgiana continued. "It was very wrong of me and I apologize."

"No apology is necessary, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled reassuringly. "I am sure I prompted you to say all the things you said. I know I can be provoking and quite trying to one's patience."

"No matter what you said," Georgiana insisted. "There was no excuse for my behavior toward you. I am ashamed of myself."

"I see self-censure is another trait you share with your brother," Lord Paisley observed with no little amusement.

"I will take responsibility for my actions, sir," Georgiana said with sincerity.

"I believe you, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled at her. "Shall we agree that we both have our share of the blame?"

Georgiana smiled and nodded. Pemberley was now in full view and they both knew that they had a difficult afternoon ahead of them.

"Please do not leave Pemberley on my account, sir," Georgiana said "I promise that I will steer clear of you. My brother has been looking forward to your company and I will never forgive myself if you left because I made your stay unpleasant."

"You are taking too much upon yourself, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "You have done nothing to blame yourself for. Indeed it is quite the opposite. I am leaving because I believe my stay is causing you unnecessary discomfort."

"Oh, no, sir!" Georgiana said hurriedly. "That is not true."

Lord Paisley raised an eyebrow and smiled a crooked smile.

"Fitzwilliam is already upset," Georgiana reasoned. "Your early departure will only add to his displeasure."

"Do not worry about Darcy," Lord Paisley said softly. "I will speak to him. He will not be angry with you."

"I am not concerned about that," Georgiana responded. "I can brave Fitzwilliam's anger. It is his disappointment I cannot endure."

"I cannot imagine that Darcy would ever be disappointed in you," Lord Paisley smiled.

"You would be wrong," Georgiana looked away, an uncomfortable blush upon her face.

Lord Paisley did not miss her discomfort.

"We all do things we are not proud of when we are very young," He remarked. "He will not be disappointed in you."

"He should be," She argued. "I am disappointed in myself,"

"Why?" Lord Paisley asked with no little surprise.

"I was such a fainthearted weakling," she whispered, her face once again losing all color. "I knew, as soon as I saw Mr. Green in his condition, that I should remove myself from his presence. But I did not. I could not. I just stood there, like a … like a coward."

"My dear girl," Lord Paisley said. "What did you think you were supposed to do?"

"I should have tried to stop him," Georgiana said embarrassedly.

"And how would you have done than?" Lord Paisley asked, partly intrigued, partly amused.

"I should have slapped him," Georgiana whispered.

"What was that, Miss Darcy? Lord Paisley asked, barely able to contain his mirth. "I do not believe I heard you correctly."

"I should have slapped him," Georgiana replied, looking up at him. "Do not dare laugh at me, sir."

_"You are the most adorable creature I have ever beheld,"_ Lord Paisley thought, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I would not dare laugh at your attempt at self defense," Lord Paisley said with a smile. "I would, however, caution you that a man like Mr. Green would not be stopped by a mere slap."

"You are right," Georgiana nodded gravely.

"Luckily," Lord Paisley said, demanding her attention once again. "I may be able to offer an alternative."

"An alternative?" Georgiana asked with surprise.

Amused by her sudden interest, Lord Paisley drew closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Should the situation arise again, I believe a punch would do the trick."

Georgiana's eyes grew wide at his words and her beautiful lips parted in surprise, but to his utter joy, she did not look away and she did not blush. Instead, she laughed and Lord Paisley's heart skipped a beat at the sight, as he discovered yet another Darcy trait Georgiana had in common with her brother. She had dimples.

How had he missed them before? Had he never seen her laugh? She had smiled and giggled before, but her laughter had always been restrained. But this laughter was so different, so unguarded, so natural. Her face was so much more beautiful when she laughed, and he could not help wanting to reach out and touch her face where the dimples had appeared.

He had to shake himself back to reality. The dimples had disappeared and he was sorry for it. She was not laughing anymore. She was blushing now.

_"Dear God! Did I actually touch her face?"_ He wondered with no little embarrassment.

He looked down and found both his hands firmly holding the reins. So he had not touched her. But he had been staring at her long enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

_"Fool!"_ He chastised himself.

When they finally arrived at Pemberley, Lord Paisley was grateful for the footman who ran over to help Miss Darcy down from the phaeton. He could not wait to go to his room, where he would be able to think rationally, away from her bewitching eyes and her distracting dimples.

**Hi everyone**

**I bet you did not expect Darcy, did you? **

**Well, this chapter was mainly Paisley's POV, but I also tried to capture the attraction and tension that exists between Paisley and Georgiana. I personally see a long road ahead of both of them. **

**What do you think?**

**Love,**

**P.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mrs. Reynolds was quite concerned for Miss Darcy. Having known the young lady since her infancy, Mrs. Reynolds knew there was something the matter as soon as Miss Darcy had returned from visiting the tenants. Of course Miss Darcy had not taken the old housekeeper into her confidence, and Mrs. Reynolds would never presume to ask, but she could tell from Miss Darcy's agitated demeanor that something was amiss. Consequently, when Mrs. Reynolds spied Mrs. Darcy's carriage upon her return from Stockwood Park, she breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to welcome the mistress personally. She knew that whatever the problem was, Elizabeth was the only person who could resolve it. Mrs. Darcy entered the great hall, carrying her son in her arms, followed by her son's nanny, Ms. Surry.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds curtseyed. "Did you have a pleasant visit with Mrs. Bingley?"

"I did, Mrs. Reynolds," Elizabeth smiled. "My sister and my niece are both doing well."

"I am very glad to hear that, ma'am," Mrs. Reynolds smiled genuinely.

"Where is Miss Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is in the drawing room, ma'am," Mrs. Reynolds said hesitantly. "Would you like Master George to be taken upstairs to his room for his afternoon nap?"

Elizabeth was quick to notice Mrs. Reynolds' subtle way of dismissing the nanny.

"Yes, " Elizabeth smiled and handed her son to Ms. Surry. "Please take Master George upstairs to rest. I am sure his Papa would like to spend some time with him before dinner."

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy," Ms. Surry smiled and climbed the stairs, carrying the heir to Pemberley.

"Would you like to change first or will you be joining Miss Darcy in the drawing room?" Mrs. Reynolds asked.

"I believe I should see my sister first," Elizabeth replied, carefully studying the housekeeper's face.

"Very well ma'am," Mrs. Reynolds nodded approvingly.

"Where are the gentlemen?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing for Mrs. Reynolds to accompany her.

"Mr. Darcy left with Mr. Ludlow hours ago," Mrs. Reynolds reported. "Lord Paisley has been keeping to his room since he returned from his ride."

"I understood the gentlemen had plans to ride together," Elizabeth remarked. "Did his lordship ride alone?"

"Lord Paisley asked for a horse while the master was meeting with Mr. Ludlow. The master and Mr. Ludlow left the house not long after his lordship did. Lord Paisley returned to the house an hour later accompanied by Miss Darcy."

"Lord Paisley returned with Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked. "But I thought Georgiana was visiting some of the tenants this morning!"

"She was, ma'am," Mrs. Reynolds confirmed. "But they returned together on Miss Darcy's phaeton."

"This is indeed quite confusing," Elizabeth smiled mischievously. "Whatever happened to his horse?"

"I understand that his lordship told the footman upon their return that Mr. Darcy had asked him to accompany Miss Darcy back to the house," Mrs. Reynolds explained. "I believe the master himself will return his lordship's horse to the stables."

"I see," Elizabeth nodded at they reached the drawing room. "Then my husband is aware of the situation. But you seem to be concerned about something, Mrs. Reynolds. What is the matter?"

"Miss Darcy is not herself," Mrs. Reynolds whispered. "She seems quite disturbed. I tried to convince her to eat something. But she refuses to eat or rest."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds," Elizabeth smiled. "Will you please send a tray of refreshment to the drawing room? I will try to convince my sister to eat."

"Certainly, ma'am," Mrs. Reynolds curtseyed and left Elizabeth.

Elizabeth entered the drawing room to find her sister standing by the window.

"Georgiana," Elizabeth smiled as she walked toward her.

"Oh, thank goodness, you have returned, Lizzy," Georgiana said as she embraced her sister. "I have made such a mess of everything."

"What is the matter, my dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have been such a fool, Lizzy," Georgiana said dejectedly.

"I doubt that very much," Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. "You are always a rational young woman."

"Well, not today," Georgiana shook her head. "I have behaved like a foolish child. I have disappointed Fitzwilliam, yet again. And worst of all, I have involved Lord Paisley in my foolishness and have probably destroyed his friendship with Fitzwilliam as well."

"You are not making any sense, Georgiana," Elizabeth said as she gently took the younger woman's hand. "Come and sit down with me. Let me hear everything and I am sure it is not as bad as you make it out to be."

"I have not been truthful with you and Fitzwilliam," Georgiana said.

"You can remedy that by being honest now," Elizabeth suggested.

Georgiana looked at Elizabeth hesitantly and upon seeing her reassuring smile, she took a deep breath and nodded.

"When I came upon Lord Paisley on the lanes yesterday," Georgiana began. "He told me that the reason his carriage was damaged was because the horses were spooked by three young boys who had come from the direction of the woods and had ran across the lane."

"Why is this important?" Elizabeth asked.

"Consider, Lizzy," Miss Darcy said. "The location the boys were seen is too far from the village and the farmlands. Who could those boys be and why would they be in the woods?"

"Poachers?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly. "Oh, dear! The Green boys? Do you believe them to be poaching again?"

"I do not know for certain," Georgiana replied. "But when his lordship's coachman said there were three of them who ran across the road, I could not help suspecting Mr. Green's sons."

"Why did you not tell your brother about your suspicions yesterday?" Elizabeth asked. "He ought to have been informed directly, Georgiana."

"I was worried," Georgiana explained. "Given Fitzwilliam's previous warnings, I was certain that he would no longer give them a chance to explain. You know how Fitzwilliam gets when he is upset."

"My dear," Elizabeth said shaking her head at her sister. "I am inclined to disagree with you. You are not giving your brother the credit he deserves. Fitzwilliam does have a temper, but he is also a fair master and landlord. He would never punish the boys unless and until he knows for certain that they are truly guilty."

Georgiana blushed with mortification.

"I was a fool," she whispered. "I am heartily ashamed of my actions."

"I wonder why Lord Paisley did not mention anything to Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said.

"I asked him not to mention the boys to Fitzwilliam," Georgiana said embarrassedly.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Pray tell, how were you able to convince his lordship to withhold this information from your brother?"

"I told him my concerns," Georgiana said, blushing profusely. "He was reluctant at first, but he agreed to keep my secret temporarily and under certain conditions."

"Conditions?" Elizabeth asked, now fully intrigued. "What were his conditions?"

"He said that as soon as I had enough evidence to confirm my suspicions, I should go to Fitzwilliam directly and tell him everything."

"Well, that is very sensible," Elizabeth said, feeling slightly disappointed. Knowing what she knew about Lord Paisley, Elizabeth was inwardly hoping to be more amused by his lordship's conditions.

"He also said," Georgiana continued. "That I had to keep him informed of everything I find about this matter."

Elizabeth's smile returned to her face.

"Did he now?" She asked, trying hard to hide her amusement. "And did you share everything with him?"

Georgiana looked uncomfortable again.

"I did not," she said softly.

"Am I correct to infer," Elizabeth began, her eyes shining with humor. "That the interesting dinner conversation we had last night was a result of your … lack of cooperation with his lordship?"

"He was punishing me," Georgiana said angrily. "I cannot believe he had the boldness to punish me so cruelly in front of my closest relations. I simply cannot believe it."

"I can," Elizabeth laughed merrily.

"Do not laugh at me, Lizzy," Georgiana said. "I think he is an odious man."

"I am quite sure you do, my dear," Elizabeth smiled knowingly.

Taking pity on the young girl, Elizabeth placed a comforting hand atop hers.

"I dare say we have all made foolish mistakes before," Elizabeth said. "Do not be so hard on yourself. We will explain everything to Fitzwilliam and he will take care of the rest."

"You do not understand, Lizzy," Georgiana said. "There is more."

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Tell me."

The entrance of the staff carrying treys of food and drinks interrupted their conversation. They waited in silence while the staff laid out the refreshments and left them quietly. Georgiana, too agitated to stay seated, stood from her seat and walked toward the window. Just as she looked out the window, she saw her brother riding toward the house.

"Fitzwilliam has returned," Georgiana said, watching her brother approach the house.

"Come away from the window my dear," Elizabeth said. "Come and sit beside me. I am sure your brother will join us soon."

Georgiana took a deep breath and walked back to the sofa, seating herself beside her sister.

"All will be well, Georgiana," Elizabeth assured as she placed her hand atop Georgiana's again.

As Elizabeth had predicted, Mr. Darcy joined them as soon as he arrived. Elizabeth knew her husband's mercurial temperament, and could almost foretell his moods from his posture and the way he walked. Judging from the firmness and heaviness of his approaching footsteps, Elizabeth was quite certain that Mr. Darcy was indeed in an unpleasant mood. Her conjectures were confirmed upon the said gentleman's entrance to the drawing room.

Almost as soon as he entered, his eyes sought and held hers as if he needed her eyes to sustain himself. She felt his pain and understood his need. He did not need to tell her of his trying day or that he was quite angry and frustrated. She simply knew. And she knew how to calm him. Although she knew it would not be an easy task.

"Good afternoon, my dear," Elizabeth smiled. "You must be tired and hungry. Come and join us for some refreshments."

He continued to stare at her. Part of him longed to hold her, and the other part was too angry to submit. Suddenly, he became aware of his sister's presence in the room. He was told by Mrs. Reynolds that both ladies were in the drawing room. How had he forgotten about Georgiana, who had been the sole reason for his displeasure this entire afternoon? How was it that he forgot about her as soon as he saw his wife? He became angry at his own foolish behavior.

"No thank you," Mr. Darcy refused petulantly. "I am neither hungry nor thirsty."

"Nevertheless, my dear," Elizabeth said, her smile still unaffected by his dark mood. "You will oblige me by joining me on the sofa."

Mr. Darcy glared at his wife's impertinence. Elizabeth, quite unperturbed by his angry air, tapped her hand suggestively on the cushion beside her, smiling impishly up at his handsome face.

Unable to deny the woman anything, he finally submitted to her wishes and sat beside her on the sofa. Elizabeth rewarded him with a loving smile and offered him a cup of tea. Despite his earlier refusal, he took the proffered drink. Taking advantage of the situation, Elizabeth placed a sandwich, which she knew to be a favorite of his, on his plate. Georgiana's eyes grew wide with astonishment as she watched her brother take Elizabeth's bait and eat the sandwich without making any protest.

_"An angry man is a challenge,"_ Elizabeth reflected with great self-satisfaction. _"But an angry man on an empty stomach is quite another matter."_

"I understand that today has been an eventful day," Elizabeth began once her husband finished his sandwich and drank his tea.

Mr. Darcy sent his sister a dark look of disapproval.

"Georgiana has shared some information with me," Elizabeth continued. "And she was just about to tell me more about today's events when you joined us."

"I am glad she has someone to share her information with," Mr. Darcy said sarcastically.

Georgiana blushed and looked down embarrassedly.

"I am certain she would be more than happy to share her information with you, my dear," Elizabeth said. "If and when you are ready to hear her without showing contempt."

Mr. Darcy glared at his wife.

"There is no excuse for her conduct," Mr. Darcy snapped.

"Perhaps not," Elizabeth said, still maintaining her calm. "But that is debatable since we do not know the reasons for her conduct."

"Will you please stop talking about me as if I were not present in the room?" Georgiana said, surprising herself as well as her relations.

Elizabeth smiled approvingly. Mr. Darcy stood from his seat and began pacing the room.

"I am aware that I have made mistakes," Georgiana said softly. "And I am very sorry for how things turned out. But I am no longer a child. I should be allowed to speak for myself."

"There you are, Darcy," Lord Paisley entered the drawing room, interrupting their conversation. He bowed to the ladies and turned to address his friend again.

"My man informed me of your return," Lord Paisley said. "I believe we need to discuss today's events in private."

"We certainly do," Mr. Darcy said, his face impossible to read.

"Perhaps we should go to your study?" Lord Paisley suggested.

"There is no need for that, my lord," Georgiana said. "This conversation involves me, and as such, I need to be present."

Lord Paisley looked at Georgiana with no little surprise.

"You have already had a trying day, Miss Darcy," he said softly. "Surely, there is no need for you to bother with this matter. I will explain everything to your brother."

"I thank you for your concern, sir," Georgiana said, her voice firm and her demeanor confident. "But, this is my affair, and I shall see it through."

Elizabeth could not help the smile that graced her face. She was most impressed with Georgiana's maturity and confidence. Lord Paisley was also taken aback by Georgiana's strength of character.

_"Yet another Darcy trait,"_ he reflected privately.

"Perhaps you should tell us everything," Mr. Darcy addressed his sister.

"I have not been forthcoming with you, brother," Georgiana said. "But I suspect you already know that."

"I do," Mr. Darcy said gravely. "Why did you not tell me about your suspicions about the Green boys? Did you really think I would not find out?"

"I did not mean to keep it from you for too long," Georgiana explained. "I only wanted to be certain that my suspicions were well-founded."

"By going to the Green's house all by yourself?" Mr. Darcy asked, barely able to control his anger.

Elizabeth gasped in disbelief.

"Is that where you went today?" Elizabeth asked Georgiana. "You told me you were taking a basket for a tenant."

"I did," Georgiana said, feeling guilty and embarrassed for having lied to her sister. "I took a basket to the Green's. I thought if I could speak to Mrs. Green about her grandsons and gather some information about their recent activities, I would be able to confirm or refute my suspicions."

"Did it not occur to you," Mr. Darcy asked crossly. "That if the boys are indeed involved in poaching again, they would also be quite dangerous?"

Georgiana looked down again, unable to argue with her brother's point.

"The boys would hardly have been violent in the presence of their grandmother," Lord Paisley argued, receiving a glare from his friend. Lord Paisley did not really agree with his own statement, but he could not bear to see Georgiana's forlorn face.

"Much help Mrs. Green would have been in her present condition," Mr. Darcy said sarcastically.

"What do you mean, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked. "What is the matter with Mrs. Green?"

"Mrs. Green is dead," Georgiana replied in a low voice. "I found her on her chair by the fire."

"Oh, dear!" Elizabeth gasped. "Why was she left on the chair? Where were the others?"

"I did not see the boys," Georgiana shook her head. "The youngest child, Sarah, was hiding under dirty blankets in one of the rooms."

"Poor child!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "And what about Mr. Green?"

Georgiana shuddered at the man's name, and as she had done earlier, she wrapped her arms around her body, in a futile effort to keep herself warm.

"Mr. Green was not in charge of his faculties when he saw Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said, taking the attention away from Georgiana and onto himself again.

Mr. Darcy's scowl became more pronounced and his jaw hardened as he understood his friend's meaning.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

Lord Paisley looked at Georgiana's pale face and her frightened eyes. He hesitated to speak, concerned for her emotional wellbeing. He watched her carefully, looking for a sign to know how to proceed. And then she nodded, ever so slightly, wordlessly giving him permission to tell her relations what she had endured.

"Mr. Green mistook Miss Darcy for his late wife," Lord Paisley said with a grave voice that bespoke his own anger and frustration.

Elizabeth's hand immediately moved to cover her sister's shaking one. Mr. Darcy's furious eyes settled on his friend.

"Did he … ," Mr. Darcy began a question he was incapable of completing.

"He did not," Lord paisley assured, his own eyes full of anger and disgust.

"He was not given the opportunity," Georgiana said in a voice barely above whisper. She looked up at Lord Paisley, her eyes full of turmoil. "I am forever indebted to you for coming to my aid as you did today, my lord."

Normally, Lord Paisley would accept people's compliments or gratitude by an exaggerated bow and a sarcastic remark. But on this particular occasion, he did neither. While his heart was full of joy for her genuine gratitude, he was in no humor for sarcasm. The image of her frightened eyes and her pale face when she was almost attacked by Mr. Green would torment him for a long time. He nodded, wordlessly accepting her thanks.

"Why did you not tell me, Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked, his voice full of anger and accusation. "Why did you not tell me what the man had meant to do to my sister when I arrived at his house?"

"Because you would have done something rash, Darcy," Lord Paisley reasoned. "If I had told you what had happened, you would have punished the man severely."

"I am glad you Fitzwilliam was not told then," Elizabeth said with great feeling. "But Mr. Green must be punished for his action."

"He will be," Mr. Darcy stated as if talking to himself.

"Please, brother," Georgiana said as she stood and walked toward her brother. "He did not hurt me. He frightened me, but he did not hurt me. Lord Paisley arrived in time to protect me. Please do not punish him. He needs assistance to free himself from his drinking habit."

"The man meant you harm, Georgiana," Mr. Darcy said as he approached his sister and claimed her hand. "If Julian had not arrived when he did…"

"But he did," Georgiana smiled weakly at her brother. "And I am all right. But if Mr. Green is sent to prison, what is to become of little Sarah? She has lost her mother and her grandmother in one year. She cannot lose her father as well, Fitzwilliam. No child should endure such pain."

Mr. Darcy understood that Georgiana was speaking about her own personal experience. She had never experienced the love of her mother and she was very young when she lost her father. Georgiana knew what it meant to lose one's closest family and no one understood her feelings better than her brother. He wrapped his beloved sister in his embrace, holding her head against his heart.

Lord Paisley stood in utter amazement of the woman, whose understanding and grace he was just beginning to understand. Young and innocent she may be, but she certainly had the grace of a young lady of quality. That she cared more about the wellbeing of the farmer's family than to have the man punished for his misbehavior towards her, spoke of the generosity of her spirit.

_"Who is this woman?" _He wondered as he watched her interaction with her brother.

"I am sorry for my dishonesty, Fitzwilliam," Georgiana said raising her head to look at her brother's face that had lost most of its severity. "I must have told you everything. I did not mean to …"

"Shhh…" Mr. Darcy interrupted her. "I was concerned about you. I am relieved that you are safe. That is all that matters. I will take care of everything else."

Georgiana nodded her thanks and bestowed a kiss on her brother's face.

"I am still not clear on some details," Elizabeth said, now relieved that her husband was no longer upset. "As grateful as I am to you, my lord, for coming to Georgiana's rescue, how did you happen to be there at that precise time?"

"Well," Lord Paisley smiled. "I did not happen to be there, Mrs. Darcy. I very much intended to be there."

Elizabeth laughed merrily at Lord Paisley's humor.

"I am sure you did, sir," She said. "But as I understand, Georgiana left Pemberley on her own and that you left some time later and on horseback. How did you know where Georgiana was and why did you feel it necessary to go after her?"

"These are very good questions," Lord Paisley replied. "When I was getting ready to leave my room this morning, I was told by my valet that Miss Darcy had not accompanied you to Stockwood Park and had instead decided to visit a tenant. Having heard your plans to visit Mrs. Bingley together, I was very surprised to know of Miss Darcy's change of plans. I suspected that she was up to some mischief concerning the poachers."

Lord Paisley watched in amusement as Georgiana rolled her eyes at his words.

"I was not up to mischief, my lord," Georgiana said defiantly.

"No?" Lord Paisley smirked. "Forgive my ignorance, Miss Darcy, but how would you characterize today's events?

Georgiana looked away petulantly and Elizabeth's smile grew at their interaction.

_"How is Fitzwilliam so oblivious to what is blatantly obvious to me?" _She wondered privately. "_Perhaps it is a blessing that he is ignorant of their attraction. At least until they realize their own feelings for one another."_

"Go on, Julian," Mr. Darcy demanded.

"Upon my valet's discrete inquiry," Lord Paisley continued. "We learned the name and direction of the family I suspected Miss Darcy meant to visit. You see, Miss Darcy had already told me a little about the family's history. So, my valet was able to obtain their name and address quickly."

"How fortunate to have such a resourceful valet," Mr. Darcy remarked dryly.

"Indeed," Lord Paisley smiled. "The man is a constant source of comfort to me."

"So, you decided to follow Georgiana to Mr. Green's house?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Lord Paisley nodded. "I asked for a horse and left a note for Darcy."

"I suppose you told my brother everything in your note?" Georgiana accused.

"Lord Paisley's letter did not convey any information about the Greens," Mr. Darcy replied instead of his friend, who seemed affronted by Georgiana's accusation. "At least not the kind of information you suspect him of having written. He simply made me aware of his intention of riding out while I was meeting with Mr. Ludlow."

"Then how did you know?" Georgiana asked, carefully avoiding Lord Paisley's eyes.

"I am the master of this estate, my dear," Mr. Darcy replied. "You underestimate my understanding if you imagine me ignorant of what happens on my own estate and amongst my own tenants. Of course, I had no idea about your conversation with Julian about the boys in the woods. But Julian's odd reference to the poachers during last night's dinner was not something I could dismiss easily. Earlier this morning, and before Mr. Ludlow arrived to meet with me, I spoke with my Head of stables about Julian's carriage. He was informed by Julian's coachman that the horses were spooked by the boys running across the lane. I was convinced at that point that Julian's reference to poachers was not unrelated to the Green boys. When Mr. Ludlow arrived, I asked him about the Green's latest activities. He informed me that the boys had left their last place of employment nearly a week ago."

"Having lost their source of income," Lord Paisley conjectured. "it would have been easy for them to start poaching again."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy nodded gravely. "Mr. Ludlow and I decided to pay them a visit. But before I left the house, I received your note telling me about your boredom and your sudden desire to go for a ride. I was also told that Georgiana was visiting a tenant. You must credit me with enough intellect to be able to come to conclusions that made it necessary for me to ride to the Green's house with no delay."

"Where are the boys?" Lord Paisley asked. "Did they return whilst you were there?"

"They did not," Mr. Darcy replied. "I doubt that they will return. There was evidence of fresh game in their barn. I do not know how much they have poached and whether or not they have consumed it all."

"Did their father know of their whereabouts?" Lord Paisley asked.

"He was in too much pain to talk when he came to," Mr. Darcy said with meaning. "It appears that his arm is broken."

Georgiana's eyes grew wide at that information. Lord Paisley looked away uncomfortably. He was not at all sorry for having broken the man's arm. He certainly deserved it. But he did not want Georgiana to think of him as an aggressive or violent man.

"What is to be done about Mrs. Green?" Elizabeth asked, noting the couple's discomfort.

"Arrangements are made for her to be buried tomorrow morning," Mr. Darcy said.

"And Sarah?" Georgiana asked with concern.

"She is staying with Mr. Ludlow's family," Mr. Darcy assured. "She will be well taken care of."

Georgiana smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you for taking care of everything, Fitzwilliam," Georgiana said. "I am very sorry for having upset you."

Mr. Darcy looked at her sister and gently nodded his forgiveness.

"I believe you must be quite tired Georgiana," Elizabeth said. "Why do you not go and rest a little. I will send a trey of food to your room in a little while. Richard is expected to arrive this evening and I am sure he is looking forward to seeing you."

"I am looking forward to his arrival too," Georgiana smiled genuinely.

"As am I," Lord Paisley agreed. "I have not seen the Colonel since last year when I saw him in Town during the season."

Georgiana bestowed another kiss on her brother's face, curtseyed to Lord Paisley and left the drawing room.

"I believe I owe you an apology as well, Darcy," Lord Paisley said with a sheepish smile. "I should have told you about Miss Darcy's suspicions last night."

"You certainly should have," Mr. Darcy said sternly. "Why did you not?"

"She took me into her confidence," Lord Paisley shrugged apologetically. "I gave her my word as a gentleman to keep her secret."

Mr. Darcy stared at his friend for a moment, torn between feeling extreme anger and deep gratitude toward the gentleman.

"You saved my sister from what could have become the worst experience of her life, Julian," Mr. Darcy said. "And for that, I am eternally grateful to you."

Lord Paisley smiled, relieved that his friend was not berating him. He was mistaken, of course, as Mr. Darcy was not yet finished.

"However," Mr. Darcy said as he stood close enough for his friend to see the severity of his words in his eyes. "Do not ever presume to keep from me any information pertaining to my family. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely, my friend," Lord Paisley said. "You will never have to worry about your family where I am concerned. Their wellbeing and happiness is of paramount importance."

Mr. Darcy was not at all pleased with his friend's reply, but he could hardly find fault with the sentiments he expressed.

"If you will allow me, Mrs. Darcy," Lord Paisley addressed Elizabeth. "I believe I will return to my room as well. I shall rejoin you when the Colonel arrives."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her acceptance. Lord Paisley bowed to the couple and exited the room.

"He is such a tiresome creature," Mr. Darcy shook his head in exasperation. "Why do I continue to tolerate his company?"

Elizabeth giggled.

"I believe Lord Paisley challenges you, my dear," Elizabeth said. "And I know how much you enjoy a challenge."

"Not today," he said bitterly. "I have had enough challenge for today."

"Come and sit with me, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said.

He did as she said and sat beside her on the sofa. He closed his eyes and released a slow, long breath.

"You look exhausted, my dear," Elizabeth said softly as she leaned closer and smoothed the creases on his forehead with her fingers.

"It has been a trying day," Mr. Darcy said, slowly opening his eyes to look at his beloved's face.

"I can only imagine," Elizabeth kissed his face. "Do you expect there to be difficulties regarding the Greens?"

"I do not know," Mr. Darcy closed his eyes again. "Mr. Ludlow has taken charge of this matter."

Mr. Darcy sighed, his fingers absently caressing hers.

"If Julian had not arrived at the house when he did … ," Mr. Darcy was unable to finish his thoughts.

"Georgiana is alright, my love," Elizabeth assured. "She is safe at home. She did a foolish thing. But my darling, we are all permitted to be foolish at times. I dare say she has learned from her own mistake. The poor girl was terrified when she told us about Mr. Green."

"What am I to do with Julian?" Mr. Darcy asked, opening his eyes again.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked with apprehension.

"Georgiana was not the only person who lied, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said. "Julian withheld important information from me."

"Because he was taken into confidence by Georgiana," Elizabeth reasoned.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Would you have lied to me too if Georgiana had taken you into confidence?"

"Georgiana knows that I would never lie to you," Elizabeth smiled mischievously. "That is probably why she did not take me into her confidence."

"He broke Mr. Green's arm," Mr. Darcy said.

"He was protecting Georgiana, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth reasoned.

"I have never known Julian to be an aggressive man," Mr. Darcy said skeptically.

"He must have been quite upset," Elizabeth conjectured.

"Precisely," Mr. Darcy agreed, the scowl once again returning to his face.

"You would have done the same or worse," Elizabeth argued.

"I am Georgiana's brother," Mr. Darcy returned.

"And he is your friend," Elizabeth countered. "He protected your sister. And he deserves our gratitude and not our censure."

Mr. Darcy considered her words for a moment.

"How do you always manage to win every argument?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"I have daily practice with my argumentative husband," she said, her eyes shining with humor. "And according to Lady Catherine, 'no excellence can be achieved without constant practice.'"

Mr. Darcy broke into his deep, throaty laughter, sending warm sensations throughout Elizabeth's body.

"I love your laugh," She said, caressing her husband's face lovingly.

"I love you for making me laugh on a day like today," he said, lowering his face to bestow a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Did you have a pleasant visit with your sister, my love?" he asked, as he continued to kiss her face.

"I did," Elizabeth replied, utterly distracted by his lips and his hands. "But perhaps we can discuss my visit later."

"Excellent idea," Mr. Darcy said hoarsely, enveloping her lips with his.

**Hello everyone**

**I want to thank all the follows and favourites. But mostly, I want to thank the dear readers who write reviews for every chapter they read, giving me feedback, constructive criticism and excellent suggestions.**

**I enjoy reading your comments as mush as you guys enjoy reading this story. Keep them coming.**

**Love,**

**P.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Col. Fitzwilliam arrived at Pemberley late in the afternoon and after a short visit with the Darcys and Lord Paisley, he excused himself to go to his room to change out of his travelling clothes. An hour later, when he joined his cousin in his study to partake of a drink, he was taken into confidence of the events of the day. Although he was quite troubled by what could have happened to Georgiana, he attempted to calm Mr. Darcy who was still quite shaken. He listened patiently as Mr. Darcy blamed himself for failing to protect his sister, and when the gentleman was finally finished with his self-censure, the Colonel applied himself to the difficult task of convincing Mr. Darcy that he was not to blame for what had happened. Knowing his cousin as long as he did, he was eventually successful in his endeavor. Mr. Darcy left his cousin in the study in order to spend some time with his son. Col. Fitzwilliam stayed in his cousin's study, enjoying the remainder of his drink and finally dozing off by the fire.

PGPGPGPGPPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPPGPG

"Please excuse my lack of comprehension, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said later that evening as his valet finished tying his cravat. "But is there a particular reason why my boxes are not yet packed?"

"I beg your pardon, sir," Mr. Wilkinson said with no little surprise. "Is your lordship still intent on leaving Pemberley?"

"I am of course very forgetful," His lordship said affably. "But I am almost convinced that I made my decision quite clear last night," Lord Paisley observed.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Wilkinson conceded. "But I thought, since this matter with the poachers is now under control, your lordship would not want to leave Pemberley."

"My, dear Wilkinson," Lord Paisley smirked. "Were you under the impression that I was running from the poachers?"

"No, indeed, sir," Mr. Wilkinson replied dryly. "I was quite convinced that you were running from yourself, and since there is no running away from oneself, you may as well stay."

"Do you know, Wilkinson," Lord Paisley said, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "You are sometimes too intelligent for your own good."

"I did not mean to be impertinent, sir," Mr. Wilkinson recoiled. "I do apologize if I overstepped the boundaries."

Lord Paisley left the room without a backward glance, leaving his valet with a great deal of apprehension. His lordship walked toward the staircase and came to a halt upon finding Miss. Darcy lingering by the stairs. She was dressed for the evening, and her hair was coiffured simply yet beautifully. When she saw him, she took in a deep, nervous breath and Lord Paisley's eyes were immediately drawn to her long neck and her pronounced collarbones. He was reminded of the beautiful statutes he had seen during his trips to Italy. There was something quite enchanting about this girl that mesmerized and aroused him every time she was near. He smiled, trying to control and conceal his internal turmoil.

"Good evening, Miss Darcy," He bowed.

"Good evening, my lord," Georgiana curtseyed nervously.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Yes," She replied. "That is … no…"

Lord Paisley stepped forward and offered her his arm.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the dining room, Miss Darcy?" He asked.

Georgiana looked at him anxiously. He smiled down at her reassuringly. His smile was disarming and his eyes held no censure or ridicule. She smiled back and took his arm.

"I was waiting here," She said softly as they descended the stairs. "I was hoping to see you before we go to dinner."

"I am, of course, honored, Miss Darcy," He said, his smile still lingering on his face. "To know that you seek my company is indeed a pleasure. How can I be of service?"

"I want to apologize, sir," Georgiana whispered, slowing her steps.

"Whatever for?" Lord Paisley asked, slowing his own steps to match hers.

"I am sorry about my reference to your letter earlier," Georgiana said with great embarrassment. "You had already told me that you had not betrayed my trust in your letter to Fitzwilliam. But I still accused you. It was wrong of me to suspect you of betrayal."

Lord Paisley's smile changed to a mischievous grin.

"It seems, my dear Miss Darcy," he said. "You are quite determined to think the worst of me."

Although he smiled, Georgiana could clearly see the challenge in his eyes and hear it in his tone. For reasons she did not want to contemplate on, she was pleased.

"You have to admit, sir," Georgina said, adding humor to her argument. "You have not helped your case since you have arrived."

_"You playful little minx,"_ Lord Paisley smiled inwardly.

"I concede to my share of the guilt, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said with mock gravity. "Tell me, what should I do to mend my ways and rise in your estimation?"

They had now arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"I would tell you, sir," Georgiana laughed. "If I truly believed you to mean what you say. But you see, I know you well enough to know that you take delight in laughing at me."

"You are mistaken, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley said. "If you think you know me well enough. My levity with you does not stem from mockery."

Georgiana turned her beautiful blue eyes toward him. He smiled at her.

"I take delight in your company," Lord Paisley said, surprising himself with the honesty of his words.

"If that were true," Georgiana said. "You would not be leaving us tomorrow."

"Why do you want me to stay?" Lord Paisley asked.

"I have already explained my reasons," Georgiana said. "My brother has been looking forward to your company. I cannot bear his displeasure upon your departure, knowing that I was the cause of your decision."

Lord Paisley studied her face with great interest. It was clear that she was being truthful with him.

"You care greatly about your brother, then," he inferred.

"He is the dearest brother," Georgiana nodded. "His happiness is of great importance to me."

"Very well," Lord Paisley said after a short pause. "But will you promise to be kind to me if I were to stay?"

"Will you promise not to provoke me?" Georgiana asked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I cannot promise you that," Lord Paisley shook his head gravely.

"Why not?" She asked.

_"You are quite fetching when you are angry,"_ he thought with pleasure.

"I cannot tell you that either," He said with an apologetic smile.

"There you are," Col. Fitzwilliam interrupted their tête-à-tête as he approached them from the direction of the study. "I am positively starving. Where are our host and hostess?"

"They will join us presently," Georgiana assured as she curtseyed to her cousin. "My brother always spends time with George before dinner. He was still with his son when I visited the nursery less than an hour ago."

"He told me about today's events," Col. Fitzwilliam nodded gravely. "Spending some time with his son is exactly what he needs."

"He is such a loving father," Georgiana enthused.

"He has had a great role model," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked.

"Whom are you talking about?" Mr. Darcy's voice made all three of them turn toward the head of the stairs and watch Mr. and Mrs. Darcy descend the stairs together.

"Good evening, Mrs. Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled. "You look beautiful as always."

"Good evening, sir," Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. I apologize for our tardiness."

"The fault is mine," Mr. Darcy said, now having reached the bottom of the stairs. "I was enjoying my visit with my son so much, I quite lost track of time."

"That is the perfect excuse, Darcy," Lord Paisley laughed. "For who can find fault with that?"

They all laughed and walked toward the dining room. The meal was served and Col. Fitzwilliam managed to entertain them all with his humorous anecdotes. However, after dinner, when the gentlemen rejoined the ladies in the drawing room, the conversation turned to the day's events.

"I am very glad to see you are unharmed, my dear," Col. Fitzwilliam said to his cousin. "And I dare say you have learned your lesson."

"I have," Georgiana nodded.

"And I understand Mr. Green has found himself with a broken arm," Col. Fitzwilliam continued, looking at Lord Paisley with no little curiosity.

Lord Paisley returned the Colonel's stare with a noncommittal stare of his own. However, he was unable to hold the older gentleman's gaze for too long and soon turned his attention to his snuffbox.

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy said, not having missed the gentlemen's wordless exchange.

"Perhaps it is fortunate that it was his lordship who discovered them and not I," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a smile.

"Oh?" Mr. Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because Mr. Green would have found himself with a broken neck instead of a broken arm," Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged.

"Richard," Mr. Darcy reprimanded, as he gestured to his sister who had gone pale at her cousin's words. "This is hardly appropriate conversation in the presence of the ladies."

"I am sorry, my dear," Col. Fitzwilliam rushed to sit beside Georgina, taking her hand in his. "I see that spending so much time on the battlefield has made me ill suited for drawing room conversations. I was angry. But I see that I have upset you. Please forgive me."

Georgiana nodded and smiled at her cousin.

"I appreciate your concern, Richard," She said. "But I simply do not want to think about today's events any longer. I am so happy that you have come and I look forward to enjoying your company."

"As I you, my dear," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled and kissed her hand lovingly. "Now, I understand you are to receive more guests at Pemberley on the morrow."

"Indeed, we are," Elizabeth smiled approvingly at Richard's attempt at changing the subject. "None of whom are strangers to you, Richard."

"I understand my brother, the viscount is to condescend us with his presence," Richard said, his eyes aglow with mischief. "And with him, he is to bring his fiancée, the charming Lady Sophia."

"I gather you have already met Lady Sophia, cousin," Georgiana surmised.

"I have had that pleasure," Col. Fitzwilliam smirked. "As has Lord Paisley."

"Is that so, my lord?" Elizabeth asked with interest.

"Our paths have crossed in the past," Lord Paisley responded noncommittally.

"Was she not at one point an avid admirer of yours, my lord?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with a knowing smile.

"Richard," Mr. Darcy glared at his cousin. "Must I remind you that we are in the company of ladies? Furthermore, remember that you are discussing your future sister."

"I have not said anything untoward about her," Col. Fitzwilliam said defiantly. "The whole ton knows that Lady Sophia settled for my brother when she lost hope of other more illustrious gentlemen, prominent among which is our dear friend Lord Paisley."

Georgiana looked up at his lordship. It was the first time she had heard of his relationship with other women and she found the topic an uncomfortable one. She did not know why she was surprised to hear that he was a highly pursued man. He was rich to be sure. He belonged to the peerage, and he was a handsome gentleman.

She studied his features, as if seeing him for the first time. He was a tall gentleman with an impressive physique. He was a handsome man, but in a manner so different from Mr. Darcy. Although none of his individual features were remarkable, he had a striking countenance. Georgina reflected that, in fact, everything about him was striking. His dress and address was flawless. He had a way with his words and carriage that made others take notice. And his intelligent grey eyes seemed omniscient.

It was only when Georgiana reflected on the gentleman's eyes that she became conscious of the fact that she had been openly staring at him. Fortunately for her, his lordship did not seem to have noticed her unguarded stare. She blushed profusely and looked at her hands.

"You are mistaken, Colonel," Lord Paisley said as he sent Col. Fitzwilliam a meaningful glare. "Lady Sophia's tastes are too refined to admire someone like me."

"Too refined for a marquess?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked incredulously. "Now, that is doing it too brown, sir."

"You give my title too much credit, Colonel," Lord Paisley smirked.

"And you do not give it enough credit," Col. Fitzwilliam countered. "You see, you have the luxury of the title and the inheritance. I, on the other hand, do not."

"Does that make you a better judge of such matters?" Lord Paisley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It provides me with a different perspective," Col. Fitzwilliam replied.

"And what perspective is that?" Lord Paisley asked.

"As the second son," Col. Fitzwilliam explained. "I have had to become accustomed to the fact that all the luxury with which I spent my childhood and my youth will never belong to me. It is my brother's and I do not begrudge him for it. I have learned to fend for myself and I am quite happy with my situation."

"However?" Lord Paisley asked, anticipating the Colonel to continue.

"However," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled. "When it comes to marriage, I will not have the luxury that you or my brother or Darcy have. You have the privilege to choose whom you want to marry, since you have the means to do so."

"My dear Colonel," Lord Paisley smiled. "Did you not, merely a minute ago, question your future sister's true feelings for your brother? Not all rich men are fortunate enough to marry for love or to know that their love in returned."

"Neither are women," Georgiana said, surprising the others in the room. "You gentlemen speak eloquently of the unfairness of our society towards men. But you seem to forget all the injustice women have to suffer."

Lord Paisley turned toward Georgiana with genuine interest.

"I believe we have a rebel on our hands, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam laughed. "I thought young ladies of your age were more interested in novels. It seems your tastes are quite different, Georgiana."

"It is unfair of you to measure all young lady's understanding by the type of reading they indulge in, Richard," Georgiana responded, not at all amused by her cousin's jest.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy exchanged a meaningful smile, both proud of Georgiana's understanding and argument.

"But you do concede, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley joined the conversation, too intrigued not to. "That we are products of our own experiences and that our understanding is greatly affected by what we read?"

"I do," Georgiana nodded. "But women, quite like men, are capable of pursuing more than one habit. They can be interested in reading more than one genre and they can appreciate more than one perspective. Quite contrary to what men believe, women are capable of reading and enjoying both novels and literature of more substantial and critical content."

"You do us, men, injustice, Miss Darcy," Lord Paisley smiled, his eyes kindling with appreciation. "To believe that we all view women the same way."

"I would never do so," Georgiana assured. "How can I, when I have before me, a daily example of a man who is so respectful and appreciative of his wife's understanding and character."

Georgiana smiled lovingly at her brother, who returned her compliment with a shy smile of his own.

"Thank you, my dear," Mr. Darcy said. "But you give me too much credit. It is not a difficult task to be appreciative and respectful of one's wife's character when one is fortunate enough to have married a woman like Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's loving smile was all the reply Mr. Darcy desired, and he was not disappointed.

"Your example, Miss Darcy, is further proof for my argument," Lord Paisley said. "We are products of our experiences. You see before you a perfect example of a felicitous marriage, and so you expect that for and of everyone. Not every one, rich or otherwise, is fortunate enough to have such happiness in life."

Elizabeth looked up at his lordship, not missing the bitterness in his words.

"I am curious," Elizabeth asked Lord Paisley and Col. Fitzwilliam. "Do you not believe men, whether they are heirs to great fortunes or second sons who have to fend for themselves, have any ownership of their lives?"

Mr. Darcy smiled. He knew what his wife was up to. So, he sat back in silence, leisurely watching his beloved take both gentlemen to task.

"What do you mean, Lizzy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"I believe Mrs. Darcy means to be severe upon both of us, Colonel," Lord Paisley said with an appreciative smile upon his hostess.

"Far be it for me to be severe upon anyone, my lord," Elizabeth laughed. "But I cannot help observing that you both feel to be the injured party in our social system. You, my lord, believe that by virtue of your wealth and consequence you are often the object of attention for fortune hunters and social climbers."

Lord Paisley acknowledged her words with a gentle nod.

"And you, Richard," Elizabeth continued. "Feel betrayed by a system that raises you in wealth and comfort and then expects you to either marry advantageously or to become accustomed to living quite below the standard you have known all your life."

"You are, as always, on the mark, Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled. "Tell us, how are we to blame for any of this?"

"I am not suggesting that you are to blame for the dictates of our society," Elizabeth replied. "Indeed, as a woman, I understand better than anyone, the pressures of our society and how that can affect one's chances of happiness. What I am suggesting, however, is that we are, all of us, responsible for our own happiness and our own decisions."

Elizabeth paused momentarily and her eyes rested on those of her husband's, who stared at her with such admiration and pride, it nearly took her breath away. She smiled at him.

"Sometimes, one has to challenge the dictates of society in favor of what he or she holds dear," Elizabeth said, still maintaining eye contact with her husband. "Only those who have the courage to fight for what they deem worthy truly deserve to be happy."

Georgiana smiled with pleasure as she watched the unspoken communication between her brother and Elizabeth. When she looked around the room to gauge others' reaction, she was surprised to find Lord Paisley's eyes focused on herself, his gaze impossible to interpret. Georgiana looked at her cousin, not able to hold his lordship's gaze.

"Well, Richard?" Georgiana asked. "What do you have to say now?

"I bow to Lizzy's superior sense," Col. Fitzwilliam performed an exaggerated bow. "And I will keep my judgment of Lady Sophia's love for my brother until we all have a chance to see them tomorrow."

"Quite sensible, Richard," Elizabeth smiled approvingly. "And we are also to receive her brother, Lord Barton."

"Andrew is coming as well?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with disbelief. "I cannot imagine what would ever induce him to come to Pemberley."

"Thank you, Richard," Mr. Darcy said dryly.

"Do not be offended, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled. "You know how much I love Pemberley. Indeed, I love your home more than I did my own. But Lord Andrew Barton is a different sort of man. He is a politician. He lives and works in London. I have never heard of him leaving Town."

"Even during summer months?" Georgiana asked, intrigued by her cousin's words. "But the House of Lords is not even in session now."

"It does not matter," Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged. "The man is very active in politics and seldom leaves Town. I am sure you know him, Lord Paisley."

"I do," Lord Paisley nodded. "From a distance."

"What sort of man is he?" Georgiana asked his lordship.

"What sort of man?" Lord Paisley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is he an impressive man?" Georgiana asked. "Is he well informed? Well educated?"

"I believe he attended Oxford," Lord Paisley said. "He is certainly well-spoken and well-read. Whether or not he is impressive is a matter of opinion."

Georgiana looked at him with suspicion.

"It seems you do not have a favorable opinion of him, sir,"

"You are mistaken, Miss Darcy," He smiled. "I do not have _any_ opinion of the gentleman. I hardly know him, and as a rule, I do not judge people before I truly know them."

"He must be an interesting man," Elizabeth commented. "What do you think, Fitzwilliam?"

"I do not know him well enough to form an opinion," Mr. Darcy replied. "By all accounts, he seems to be a man of great ambition."

"Is that not admirable, brother?" Georgiana asked.

"Certainly, it is," Mr. Darcy agreed. "He knows what he wants, and he is committed to achieving his goals."

"He must have a great deal to say," Elizabeth smiled. "I confess I am looking forward to meeting him."

"As am I," Georgiana agreed. "Will he be visiting my aunt and uncle as well?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded and turned to Col. Fitzwilliam with a mischievous smile. "And that is the reason he has been _induced_ to come to Pemberley on his way to visit your parents, Richard."

"To visit my father?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Whatever for?"

"Lord Barton needs more supporters amongst the lords," Lord Paisley shrugged. "Gaining your father's support can help persuade many more amongst the older generation."

"Ambitious, indeed," Col. Fitzwilliam laughed. "Well, I believe the arrival of the guests will bring about a lot of interesting entertainment for us all. And I for one, can use some entertainment."

**Hi**

**So this chapter was the set up we needed for the upcoming chapters. If you have not guessed already, Lord Barton is going to be an important character. WINK WINK. I hope you enjoyed the conversation about male/female roles in society. When I imagine Georgiana, I see a thinking woman, a liberal one and and a bit of a feminist. If her brother was so ahead of his time in his ideas, why shouldn't she? And I think that her strong ideas will be what will eventually connect her to Julian. Because not many men of that time were willing to put up with that. What do you think?**

**Love your reviews.**

**Keep them coming.**

**P. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all,**

**I do apologize for the late update, but the next chapter is already on the way and will be posted soon :P**

**This is a filler chapter, but I thought you would enjoy the banter. I love Col. Fitzwilliam too and for those who asked whether I had any plans for him, I do. But I hate the idea of him having tender feelings for Georgiana. She is his cousin, and a much younger cousin at that. So, No. He is going to have his own HEA in this book but not with Georgiana. You will have to wait and find out. **

**Please keep the reviews coming.**

**Love,**

**P.**

Chapter 12

On the following morning, Pemberley was abuzz in anticipation as the staff prepared for the imminent arrival the honoured gusts, the viscount, his fiancée Lady Sophia and her bother Lord Barton. Elizabeth had left her rooms earlier than usual to speak to Mrs. Reynolds about the menu and to ensure that the rooms were ready for their esteemed guests. Mr. Darcy left Pemberley after breakfast to oversee the matters regarding the Greens, offering Lord Paisley and Col, Fitzwilliam to go for a ride, which the gentlemen accepted readily. Georgiana kept to the music room, steadfastly practicing a new piece of music. When Elizabeth was ensured that everything was in order, she took her son for a short walk.

"I see you are determined to make him an excellent walker like yourself," Col. Fitzwilliam remark as he approached the mother and son.

He leaned closer and took George from his mama's arms, holding his little body high above his head, making the boy giggle with excitement.

"Indeed I am," Elizabeth smiled as she watched the Colonel interact with his godson. "I understood you had gone riding with his lordship."

"We did," Col. Fitzwilliam affirmed. "We have just now returned. I saw you and George from the window and decided to join you. I hope you do not disapprove of my dusty riding attire."

"Of course not," Elizabeth replied. "And has Lord Paisley gone inside?"

"He would not dream of offending you by presenting himself in his dusty riding boots," Col. Fitzwilliam said rolling his eyes mockingly.

Elizabeth laughed. Hearing his mama's laughter, George laughed as well.

"And what are you laughing at, little man?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked as he attempted to tickle the boy, making him laugh even more.

"You are so good with him, Richard," Elizabeth observed. "You will make an excellent father one day."

Col. Fitzwilliam smiled.

"Do you believe the fact that I make a good father will sway any of the rich heiresses to marry me?" He asked, half in jest, half in despair.

"I do not know that it will," Elizabeth said with a sad smile. "But it will certainly not damage your chances."

George's nurse walked up to them at that moment and curtseyed politely.

"If you please, Mrs. Darcy," she said softly. "It is time for Master George to be fed."

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth nodded and gestured for Col. Fitzwilliam to hand his charge over to the nanny.

"I will see you presently, my love," Elizabeth addressed her son as she kissed his face. "Thank you for being so obliging and keeping your mama company this morning."

George smiled, understanding his mother's love rather than her words and reached out his small hand, pulling her hair, and causing some of her pins to become undone.

With Col. Fitzwilliam's and nurse's intervention, Elizabeth was able to free her hair from her son's strong grasp. She laughed as she quickly replaced the pins.

_"Like father, like son,"_ Elizabeth reflected privately, blushing as she remembered her husband's deft mastery of undoing her pins. The nurse walked toward the house, taking the little trouble maker with her.

"Are you too tired, Lizzy?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Or will you honor me with a walk?"

"I would love to go for a walk," Elizabeth said. "However, let us stay close to the house, as our guests may arrive anytime."

"Far be it for me to keep you from welcoming the honourable viscount and his very charming fiancée," Richard said mockingly.

"You are incorrigible, Richard," Elizabeth laughed again as she took his proffered arm. "I enjoy your company as always, dear cousin. But, I cannot help thinking that you have a specific motive in requesting this walk."

"Am I so very obvious, then?" He asked, smiling at her.

Elizabeth smiled in return, silently inviting him to speak his mind.

"You and I, I hope, do not stand on ceremony," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "I do hope that I can tell you my concerns without any apprehension of offending you."

"Of course not," Elizabeth assured. "Please feel free to ride roughshod over me."

"My dear Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "You know I would never do so."

"I do," Elizabeth smiled. "But I also know that you are not pleased about something and I can hazard a guess as to what that may be."

"I am not exactly displeased," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "But I am not entirely comfortable either."

"Tell me," Elizabeth invited.

"Far be it for me to question your decisions," Col. Fitzwilliam began. "But since I share the guardianship of Georgiana with her brother, I find myself bound to ask your motives in inviting Lord Paisley to Pemberley."

"Lord Paisley was invited by Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth explained.

"Of course, he was," Col. Fitzwilliam nodded. "But Fitzwilliam would not have invited the man if the invitation was not also endorsed by you."

"Well, Naturally" Elizabeth said.

"Which brings me back to my original question," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Why in the world would you endorse such a notion as to invite him to stay under the same roof as Georgiana?"

"What do you mean, Richard?" She asked, smiling innocently at her cousin. "What can possibly be wrong with having his lordship stay here and what does this have to do with Georgiana?"

"Do not gammon me, Lizzy," The Colonel said knowingly. "You must know that a man of Paisley's wit, stature and charm cannot possibly go unnoticed by an impressionable young girl like Georgiana."

"I suppose he cannot," Elizabeth conceded, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "But we can hardly hold the poor man's charm and wit against him."

"I am not holding any of his charms against him," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "As I am sure you are well aware. But Georgiana is not out yet. She does not know many men beyond her relatives and close acquaintances. Surely, you must see that being thrown into the company of a man, who is worldly and experienced in the art of flirtation would not be the most prudent thing for her."

"But Lord Paisley and Georgiana have met before," Elizabeth argued. "This is not the first time they have been in each other's company."

"Georgiana was too young and too shy when they first met," Col. Fitzwilliam replied. "She is now older and certainly more outspoken."

"Fitzwilliam trusts Lord Paisley," Elizabeth stated. "And I have not seen any evidence that would make me suppose that Lord Paisley would ever impose upon Georgiana."

"I am certain that he will not," Col. Fitzwilliam agreed. "I do not doubt the man's honor. He may be a shameless flirt, but he is honorable and he most certainly would not impose upon a young girl barely out of the schoolroom."

"Than what is troubling you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am concerned for Georgiana," Col. Fitzwilliam replied. "I am afraid that Georgiana may develop a tender for him."

"But what is so wrong about that?" Elizabeth asked mischievously. "Georgiana is to have her debut in a few short months. She is bound to develop a tender for one gentleman, or even two."

"Yes, but why Paisley?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "Of all the young men, why should it be him?"

"Why not?" Elizabeth countered. "Lord Paisley is a very impressive young gentleman. He has a well-informed mind and a charming disposition. I appreciate his sense of irony and his eye for the ridiculous. In fact, I believe I am half in love with him myself."

"Do not be ridiculous, Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam said, not able to hide the humor in his eyes. "And do not let Darcy ever hear you say so. For he would send Paisley packing immediately if not worse."

"Is that not what you want?" Elizabeth asked, now laughing merrily.

"Good God, Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam laughed along. "I want the man away from Georgiana, but I certainly do not want him murdered, which I am sure he will be if Darcy ever hears what you told me."

"Then, pray," Elizabeth said, still laughing at their banter. "Do not repeat what I said, for it is not true."

"I know that it is not," Col. Fitzwilliam nodded. "One only needs to see you and Darcy together to know the depth of your love for each other. But I am afraid, Darcy is a jealous man and no amount of reason would deter him from calling out the man who stills his place in your heart."

"You draw such a bleak picture, Richard," Elizabeth smiled mischievously. "My husband is not a violent man. He is just brooding when he is upset."

"I have had the pleasure of seeing the brooding side of him on more than one occasion," Col. Fitzwilliam remarked. "And I do feel for you, my dear."

"Oh, do not worry your head over me, Richard," Elizabeth smiled. "I absolutely adore his brooding side."

"I cannot think why!" Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled. "But this is neither here nor there, my dear. You have masterfully changed our conversation. We were discussing Georgiana and Paisley."

"So we were," Elizabeth nodded. "I do understand your misgivings, Richard. And Indeed I felt them too when Fitzwilliam decided to invite his lordship."

"But you no longer do?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked. "What has changed?"

"I confess I never considered Lord Paisley as a match for Georgiana. When we last saw him, Georgiana was too young and so I never paid any attention to their interactions. But now, I have come to change my opinion on the matter. In fact, when I consider it, I find them to be a good match."

"What moonshine, Lizzy!" Col. Fitzwilliam returned. "A good match? A young innocent miss and an experienced older man?"

"Is Lord Paisley a seducer?"

"Not a seducer," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Having the qualities we both know he has, he certainly enjoys the attentions of many ladies. But I would be a hypocrite if I censure him for sins I have committed myself."

"I applaud your honesty, Richard," Elizabeth giggled.

"I am sure Darcy does not," Col. Fitzwilliam chuckled. "In fact, I am quite certain that he would murder me if he were to know I discuss such matters with his wife."

"He will not know," Elizabeth assured. "But tell me, if Lord Paisley is not a worse villain than yourself, why would you not think him suitable for Georgiana?"

"Good God, Lizzy!" Col. Fitzwilliam laughed. "Do you think I would ever consider a man such as myself a suitable match for sweet Georgiana?"

"Why ever not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because, she is so innocent," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "An experienced man would surely take advantage of her."

"Would you ever take advantage of her, were you to marry her?"

"Good Lord, no!" He said adamantly. "I love Georgiana, although not in the way a man loves a woman."

"Then if she marries a man who truly loves her," Elizabeth smiled triumphantly. "She will not be taken advantage of. I am persuaded that she will be better taken care of by an older, experienced man than one who is as young and innocent as she herself."

"As always, you make an excellent argument, Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled. "However, I have some of my own arguments to offer. Would you like to hear them?"

"Indeed, good sir," Elizabeth giggled. "I am all ears."

"Your argument is based on two suppositions," Col. Fitzwilliam began. "First, that you believe that there are only two types of men in our society, the young innocents and the rakes. Secondly, you believe that if Paisley truly loved Georgiana, he would take care of her. In response to your first argument, I would like to draw your attention to the fact that there is indeed a perfect medium between the two categories of men you considered. There actually are men who are intelligent and responsible who do not have a most troubling history of love affairs."

"I know of such men you speak of, Richard," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and laughed. "I am, after all, married to one of them."

"You are indeed," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled.

"And as for my second supposition?" Elizabeth asked.

"As for your second supposition," Col. Fitzwilliam smiled. "You are correct to suppose that a loving husband would take care of Georgiana. However, Paisley will not do for that purpose."

"You do not believe him likely to develop deep feeling for Georgiana?"

"I do not believe him likely to develop deep feelings for anyone," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "Lord Paisley is an amiable man, and an intelligent and entertaining acquaintance, but he will not make a good husband."

"You seem to echo my husband's beliefs," Elizabeth said. "Fitzwilliam seems to believe that Lord Paisley is incapable of love,"

"Incapable is not the word I would use," Col. Fitzwilliam said after a short pause. "I would rather say that he is unwilling to love. He is a sworn bachelor."

"He _was_ a sworn bachelor," Elizabeth corrected. "But his situation is now changed."

"How so?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"His lordship's heir has proved himself an unworthy man," Elizabeth explained with a twinkle in her eyes. "So he is bound to marry and produce an heir of his own."

"A marriage of convenience?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Poor man!"

"Poor man indeed," Elizabeth laughed. "So you see, Richard? His lordship in entering the marriage market and I have to say that he is an excellent catch for any young lady fortunate enough to capture him."

"I cannot deny the advantages that can be gained if one were to marry a man like Paisley," Col. Fitzwilliam shrugged. "He comes from a most impressive lineage. He is revoltingly rich and there is no denying that he is an engaging man. But his heart it hardened. He will not love her as she deserves to be loved."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity. "Is there a history I am unaware of?"

"He does have a history," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "A sordid love affair, I understand. It dates back to his green days. I do not know the particulars, but it is safe to say that his lordship never recovered from his heartache and has not committed himself to any young lady since then. He is quite experienced in the games of flirtation, but no sooner he captures the attentions of a woman than he moves on to the next conquest."

"You are afraid, I infer," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "That his lordship may turn Georgiana into his latest conquest?"

"No," Col. Fitzwilliam shook his head, after carefully considering her question. "As I said, Paisley is honorable. He does not play his games with innocent young girls. Georgiana is everything that is lovely, but I think she is too young and inexperienced to interest a man of his tastes. Even if he were interested, he respects Darcy too much to play with his sister's feelings. Paisley will not pursue Georgiana."

Elizabeth did not agree but decided to keep her opinion to herself.

"However," Col. Fitzwilliam continued. "I cannot say the same for Georgiana. As I said, Paisley is charming and charismatic, and I fear that he may leave a lasting impression on her heart."

"I do not disagree with you, Colonel," Elizabeth said. "In fact, I believe that Georgiana is attracted to his lordship."

"Has she confided in you then?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked anxiously.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I do not believe that she is even aware of her partiality. At the present, she finds him equally fascinating and infuriating."

"Oh, dear!" Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed. "That sounds like trouble."

"Not trouble," Elizabeth shook her head. "But challenging, and I dare say necessary."

"Necessary?"

"Indeed," Elizabeth smiled. "This is going to be a very important season for Georgina and she will need to develop necessary skills to maneuver the ton, to differentiate her friends from her foe, and to be able to understand her heart and to speak her mind. By all accounts, Lord Paisley is considered to be highly respected and pursued amongst the ton. Georgiana's interactions with his lordship can be an excellent window into what she is to experience soon.

"Are you not considering the heartache she may experience?"

"As my father used to say," Elizabeth said with mock severity. "A girl should have her heart broken once or twice."

"I cannot believe you to be so unconcerned about this, Elizabeth," Col. Fitzwilliam shook his head.

"I am not unconcerned, my dear cousin," Elizabeth assured. "You must know that Georgiana is very dear to me and her happiness is of utmost importance for me."

"I do know it," Col. Fitzwilliam nodded. "Then, tell me why you do not see the risk in having Paisley at Pemberley."

"This risk is attached to having any gentleman stay at Pemberley," Elizabeth argued. "I do not wish Georgiana to be unhappy and will do everything in my power to protect her. But I will allow her, and indeed persuade her, to make her own decisions. If what she is experiencing now is a passing fancy, it will be harmless."

"And if it is not?"

"If it is not," Elizabeth said cautiously. "If her feelings are of more serious nature, and if they are not returned by the gentleman, time will help heal her wounds. But she will be better for it."

"How so?"

"Consider, Richard," Elizabeth smiled. "Before the arrival of his lordship, Georgiana's only experience with a young man was related to Mr. Wickham. We both know that Mr. Wickham was an unworthy young man and unworthy example of a suitor. Lord Paisley, on the other hand, is a gentleman of first consequence. He will set the standard against which all her future suitors will be measured.

"I do see your point," Col. Fitzwilliam conceded. "But you said, _if_ her feelings are not returned by the gentleman. Do you have reason to believe that Paisley may be partial to Georgiana?"

"I do," Elizabeth nodded. "But I need your assurance that this will stay our secret for now. I do not want Fitzwilliam to know about our conversation."

"I never knew you to keep secrets from your husband, Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam said with a raised eyebrow.

"It is not my secret, Richard," Elizabeth said. "Indeed, it is nothing more than a suspicion at this point and I certainly would not want to concern Fitzwilliam with it until I am more certain."

"Georgiana is Fitzwilliam's responsibility, my dear," The Colonel reminded her.

"I know," Elizabeth nodded. "And my husband takes his responsibilities very seriously, and when it comes to his sister, I am afraid Fitzwilliam tends to be too anxious and overly protective."

"Knowing what you know about Georgiana's history with Wickham," Col. Fitzwilliam said, clearly upset by remembering the unfortunate incident. "Can you blame Darcy for his anxiety?"

"Of course not," Elizabeth shook her head. "I understand his reasons very well, but I also understand Georgiana's situation. She is still affected by that incident. She blames herself for what was undoubtedly not her fault. She wants so much to prove to everyone, especially to her brother, that she has grown and matured and that her judgment can be trusted. Fitzwilliam is indeed very proud of Georgiana, but he is still an anxious older brother and he tries to protect her by exercising control."

"What is it that you suspect?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked after considering Elizabeth's words.

"I am not entirely sure," Elizabeth shrugged. "But I know that Lord Paisley is not indifferent to Georgiana. I can see admiration and amusement in his eyes when he watches her, which is quite often."

"Georgiana is a beautiful girl," Col. Fitzwilliam reasoned.

"She certainly is," Elizabeth nodded. "And I can see that he is attracted to her. But I believe it is more than just mere attraction to her beauty. He likes to engage her in arguments, which I can tell you from personal experience, is a clear mark of interest. He wants to see if she can match him in intellect, and I must say, although Georgiana is much younger and is still quite timid, she does not lack in understanding."

"She certainly does not lack in understanding," Col. Fitzwilliam agreed. "She is like her brother in that way."

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "In fact, she is very much like Fitzwilliam in that regard. They are, both of them, intelligent and well informed. They are both serious in nature, kind to a fault, and extremely loyal. These are qualities I adore in my husband, and I believe these are some of the qualities Lord Paisley has also found attractive in Georgiana."

"Dear God!" Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed. "Paisley broke Mr. Green's arm. I have been such a fool! I thought that was only because he was protecting his friend's sister."

"I am afraid he must have been quite upset," Elizabeth nodded. "I cannot help reflecting that that is precisely what Fitzwilliam would have done, had it been me in Georgiana's place."

Col. Fitzwilliam nodded gravely.

"Why is he not declaring himself, then?" He finally asked. "Why is he not speaking to Darcy about his intentions?"

"How can he?" Elizabeth asked with no little amusement. "When he does not know what his intentions are yet?"

"But surely," Col. Fitzwilliam argued. "If he finds himself attracted to Georgiana, he has to declare himself, and if he cannot, he should go away."

"I understand from my housekeeper," Elizabeth said, a mischievous grin adorning her face. "That the chamber maid who has been cleaning his lordship's room has made the most peculiar observation."

"Do tell," Col. Fitzwilliam urged, anxious and amused in equal measures.

"It seems," Elizabeth said, her smile growing wider. "That his lordship's trunks have been unpacked, repacked and once again unpacked since his arrival two days ago."

"What?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, not quite understanding the meaning behind Elizabeth's words. "His valet must have maggots in his brain. What is the meaning of such odd conduct?"

"Either his lordship's valet has lost his mind," Elizabeth said. "Or his lordship is not certain whether he should stay at Pemberley or to run away."

It took Col. Fitzwilliam a short moment to understand Elizabeth's meaning, upon which he burst out laughing.

"He must have it bad, poor man!" Col. Fitzwilliam said once he sufficiently recovered from his mirth.

"I could not understand it myself either," Elizabeth said. "But now that you told me a little more about his history, I can understand his behavior better. I believe he is struggling with his feelings. He was looking for a marriage of convenience, but I believe seeing Georgiana was an unexpected turn of events, which now threatens to overset all his plans."

"If he truly is attracted to Georgiana," Col. Fitzwilliam said, his face no longer amused by the facts. "If his feelings are … that is … if he really cares for her… why is he struggling?"

"For the same reasons you are struggling, Richard," Elizabeth said. "You cannot fathom that a sworn bachelor with a hardened heart can possibly fall in love with an innocent young girl. Imagine how the bachelor himself must be feeling. He must be having a very hard time battling his feelings."

Col. Fitzwilliam nodded in understanding and fell silent as he mulled over their conversation.

"I wonder how Darcy has not figured it out yet!" Col. Fitzwilliam said. "He is usually very quick to read the people around him. How is it that he is not suspicious?"

"He is suspicious," Elizabeth said, her face suddenly grave. "Although, I am persuaded, he is not aware of his own suspicion. I cannot quite explain it. It is as if he knows, and yet he does not know. He believes it to be such an impossibility, that he cannot see the facts before his eyes."

"I do not mind telling you, Lizzy," Col. Fitzwilliam said. "That when Darcy finally becomes conscious of even a hint of attachment between those two, he will raise hell in this house."

"I know," Elizabeth nodded. "I believe it would have been quite different had Lord Paisley been a stranger. But, well, with what happened with Mr. Wickham, and him being a trusted friend of the family, I believe Fitzwilliam will be especially hard on Lord Paisley, if and when he chooses to come forward and declare himself."

"Paisley should address Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam decided.

"Yes, but consider, Richard," Elizabeth said. "How can he come forward when he is not certain of his feelings yet. He needs to reconcile with his own sentiments before he can convince Darcy of the depth and steadfastness of his feelings for Georgiana. And Georgiana is not even out. Consider how foolish his lordship would look to ask Fitzwilliam for the hand of his sister before she has even had her presentation."

"Confound Paisley," Col. Fitzwilliam swore. "What an ill-chosen time to go and fall in love, if he is indeed in love."

"That is true," Elizabeth giggled. "But people do not choose when and with whom they fall in love."

"What is to be done?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked, amused by Elizabeth's humor.

"We must wait," Elizabeth said after pondering on his question for a moment.

"For what?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked again.

"For both his lordship and Georgiana to better understand their feelings as well as each others'," Elizabeth said.

"And what of your brooding husband?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"We must hope," Elizabeth sighed uncomfortably. "That his lordship makes his decision before Fitzwilliam makes it for him."

"How are we to know his lordship's decision?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"Oh, I am sure we will know soon enough," Elizabeth said with a wicked smile. "All we have to do is to ascertain whether his lordship's valet is engaged in repacking his trunks or unpacking them."

Elizabeth's playful remarks extracted another burst of laughter from Col. Fitzwilliam, who gave her hand that was resting on his arm a light squeeze.

"Do you know, Lizzy?" He said with pleasure. "I have always loved coming to Pemberley. But since you have become its mistress, I find myself particularly looking forward to staying here. You are an enduring source of delight, my dear."

"That, she is," Came Mr. Darcy's hard voice, startling both of them.

Elizabeth's mirthful eyes changed into a loving one as she watched her husband's approach.

"You are back," She observed, hoping that he had not heard their earlier conversation pertaining his sister.

"As much as I agree with you about _my wife's_ many virtues, cousin," Mr. Darcy addressed Col. Fitzwilliam as he stood in front of them. "I do caution you not to indulge in too much delight."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her husband but her smile still lingered.

"Oh, I promise you, Darcy," Col. Fitzwilliam assured affably. "I would not dare."

"I am glad," Mr. Darcy said and faced his wife. "Our guests' carriage has been spotted not two miles from Pemberley. I believe we should walk back to the house if we are to welcome them upon their arrival."

"Of course," Elizabeth nodded and releasing Col. Fitzwilliam's arms, moved to stand beside her husband.

"I believe I will go to my room to change and make myself presentable for my future sister," Col. Fitzwilliam said and quickly walked away from the couple.

"Really, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth censured as soon as Col. Fitzwilliam was out of hearing range. "You ought to be ashamed of your behavior. You made the poor man run away with no little embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?" Mr. Darcy snorted. "I doubt if Richard has ever heard of the word let own experienced it."

"Nevertheless," Elizabeth argued. "There was no need for that."

"He was enjoying himself too much," Mr. Darcy returned, his countenance resembling that of a petulant child.

Elizabeth smiled at her husband and placed her hand in his large hand. Mr. Darcy raised her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

"I am sorry," He said tracing more kisses on her wrist. "I cannot help my jealousy. He always manages to make you laugh."

"Yes, my love," Elizabeth said as she moved closer to him, standing on her toes and whispering in his ear. "But only you can manage to make me shiver with pleasure."

The effect of her words were immediate as he pulled her into a rough embrace and kissed her savagely. Always happy to welcome her husband's hungry lips and demanding hands, she melted into his touch.


End file.
